El Infierno de mi vida y mi salvadora
by Mars de fuego
Summary: La vida se vuelve un infierno despues de un romance y cuando menos lo esperas alguien te hara tragar tus palabras.. harukaxmichiru
1. Chapter 1

El Infierno de mi vida y mi salvadora

Nunca había pensado q era en si el amor, pero cuando lo conocí fue lo mas hermoso q me pudo haber sucedido pero cuando ese amor termina juras q jamás te enamoras de nuevo y q no habrá otra persona q ocupe ese lugar… todo se te vuelve un infierno y lo único q deseas es escapar, q nadie conozca el dolor de tu alma y alejas a todos los que te quiere de tu vida provocándote mas daño del que te puedes imaginar…. Eso lo tuve que aprender de la peor manera.

Me llamo Tenoh Haruka tengo 18 años y voy en segundo de prepa, aparte soy un corredor de auto de fórmula uno y para que negarlo soy un Casanova pero lo que nadie sabe que debajo de la apariencia de chico lo que hay en verdad es una chica que solo quiere huir de su destino.

Pero siempre aparecerá alguien que te haga trágate tus palabras.

Capitulo 1.

Que soy en realidad?

Había pasado apenas 3 semanas de que mi última relación había tenido pensaba que ella era la chica idea para mi, que era el amor de mi vida pero me equivoque todo había pasado tan rápido que aun no lo podía creer y la persona fuerte que yo era había sido destruida con unas simples palabras y aun no me recuperaba del dolor que sentía

Escuche sonar el despertador apenas abrir los ojos y vi que era las 6:30 am

Otro día mas sin ti – estire la mano y apague el odioso aparato—cada día esto es más difícil ya está dicho ando mal y no iré a la escuela – me acomode en mi cama cuando de repente escuche una discusión desde afuera de mi habitación o mejor dicho era gritos—

HARUKA! DESPIERTA! -salte de mi cama a oír ambas voces y lo único q hice fue abrir la puerta para ver como entraba dos niñas las únicas que me había hecho sonreír en todo este tiempo mis primas Hotaru y Moonli—Buenos días ya es hora de ir salir de ahí y comenzar un nuevo día! –las veía y no podía evitar sonreír-

Ok chicas ya me voy a arreglar y las llevo a la escuela pero hasta hoy se quedaron conmigo hoy mismo regresa con sus padres luego dirá que me aprovecho de ustedes dos –nos reímos y ellas salieron de mi habitación a poco tiempo baje y desayunamos para luego llevarlas a la escuela- .

Durante el camino se la pasaron discutiendo pero que se puede hacer ambas así se quieren y eso me alegra mucho a mi después de despedirme de ellas decidir no ir a clases y me fui a pasear por la ciudad mientras pensaba en como mi hermoso mundo creando por el "amor" se destruyo… ahora que lo pienso odio esa palabra…. Llego hasta la torre de la ciudad siempre me ha encantado este lugar, puedo sentir el viento y me hace sentir completa por un momento pero ahora ya ni esta sensación me deja tranquila me quede observado la ciudad pensativa.

De verdad que si fui tonta, creer en eso del amor … tonterías solo se burlaron de mi y jamás permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder, el amor no existe… después de todo quien necesita de eso para poder ser feliz –me reír un poco, enserio que el dolor me estaba matado pero ya sabía controlar mis emociones así nadie me podría descubrir mientras siguiera siendo una persona fría y sin sentimientos todo regresaría a la normalidad antes de haberla conocido, saque una foto de la persona que me había destruido y la mire un momento antes de rompe la foto—Gracias por destruir mi vida, ahora ya no sé quien soy en realidad me convertiste en otra persona pero no te daré el gusto de hacerme sufrir por eso y mucho más te odio—sonreír un poco ya estaba decidido ella me saco con facilidad de su vida y yo no me amargaría la mía por ella—Regreso a ser Haruka Tenoh la persona que era libre de hacer lo que quería con su vida – Me fui de ese lugar además tenía la sensación de que hago pronto sucederá así que mejor me paso el resto del día paseado.


	2. La seññorita perfeccion Michiru Kaioh

Capitulo 2.

La señorita perfección… Michiru Kaioh

Comienzo de un nuevo día y en esta ocasión ya no me pude escapar.. así q contra mi voluntad fui a la escuela el prestigioso colegio Murgen si me pregunta cómo entre aquí fue fácil.. En ser un prodigio en las carreras de autos traer muchas ventajas.

Cuando llegue al salón escuche muchos murmullos algo sobre alguna chica que iba a venir o algo por estilo, la verdad esas cosas a mi no me interesa, y si era una chica de seguro de seria otra niña que es la hijita de papa y que se creer gran cosa.

Simplemente me senté en mi lugar que es al fondo del salón y miraba el reloj pidiendo a todos los dioses que ya terminara como odio este lugar, llego la maestra y por fin todos se callaron.

Buenos días alumnos… vaya veo que el joven Tenoh por fin nos honrar con su presencia – Solo le pude sonreír a la maestra sinceramente este lugar no me agrada y mucho menos que me moleste si vengo o no—Chicos hoy se une a nuestra clase una nueva estudiante espero que la haga sentir cómoda.. y que todos se lleven bien con ella.. pase por favor señorita

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica de cabello ondulado color aguamarina semejante a las olas del mar y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo… no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me sentí cautivada por ella, en eso reaccione y sacudir la cabeza de manera brusca.. en que rayos ando pensado de seguro es solo otra niña que se creer la gran cosa.

Estudiantes ella es Michiru Kaioh .. Por favor puedes presentarte – me la quede mirando intensamente de verdad que es una hermosura y yo sigo pensado en locuras—

Hola a todos soy Michiru Kaioh vengo de otra escuela por motivos de trabajo de mi padre acabo de ingresar aquí espero poder llevarme bien con todos –hizo una reverencia—

Señorita Kaioh usted se sentara frente al joven Tenoh –la maestra me miro—Tenoh mejor será que te comportes y no le pases tus malas influencias a la joven…. Y usted le enseñara la escuela bueno comencemos —no dije nada solo me limite a quedarme callada no quería problemas—

Las clases pasaron con normalidad cuando llego la hora de receso me dedique a ser "el" guía de la señorita solo nos habíamos presentado y le comencé a enseñarle la escuela, en un momento se apareció un grupo de chicas y lo único que pude hacer fue toma de la mano a la señorita y a correr por nuestras vidas cuando escapamos solo pude oír la risa de ella.

De que te ríes… ammm como es que te llamas? –la mire algo molesta—

Me llamo Michiru, por lo visto tienes muchas admiradoras aquí eres todo un Don Juan –se seguía riendo—

Eso no es cierto, esas solo son unas niñas que se creer la gran todas las que estudian aquí son iguales –ella se dejo de reír y me miro seria—

Vaya eres muy presumido creo que usted se creer la gran cosa aquí joven Haruka –vaya esta chica creo que no es tal como pensaba—pero déjeme decirle que no todas somos así

No lo creeré hasta que lo vea señorita –la mire desafiante y ella me miro de la misma manera-

Eso me sonó a un desafío –en eso se escucho la campana, como amo a esa campana cuando me salva, así que sin decirnos nada mas regresamos a clases, el resto del día paso tranquilamente, cuando finalizamos las clases curiosamente quede con la sensación de ver a esa chica de nuevo no me gusta reconocerlo pero me llamo mucho la atención, por lo que pude observar es una chica muy lista y sobre todo hermosa, pero obviamente dudo poder llevarme bien con ella no permito que cualquier y mucho menos una nueva estudiante me diga que soy un presumido.

Regrese a casa y el resto del día me la pase pensado en ella, era demasiado encantadora y a quien engaño me cautivo con solo verla pero no, no me voy a permitir eso, ya ando loca además de seguro le gusta los chicos y a quien voy a engañar soy una mujer con apariencia de hombre, pero eso no importa… quiero que ya sea mañana para poder volver a verla y creo que le hare una que otra broma.

Ya en la noche me acosté en mi cama y me quede mirando el techo pensativa y recordé en eso momento quien me destruyo

Porque aun no te puedo olvidar por completo… aun me dueles en el fondo de mi alma ya no quiero que tu recuerdo me mate -en eso a mi mente vino la imagen de Michiru y sonreír- Pero esa chica me hizo olvídate lo suficiente como para sentirme otra vez feliz, ya quiero volver a verte Michiru aunque se ver que eres algo odiosa y vanidosa.. eres toda una perfeccion como una diosa ay no Haruka tenoh en que locuras piensas jaja –me reír de mi idea y así me fui a dormir ya mañana seria otro dia.

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un lujoso departamento, una joven de cabello negro y ojos morados tomaba el telefono y a la vez lo miraba dudosa de que si debia marcarle

Actue mal contigo como me gustaria disculpame contigo, por todo el daño que te hice pero tu nunca me entederias... daria lo que fuera para volver a escuchar tu voz y decirme esas hermosas palabras que adoraba escucharte -cuelga el telefono suspirado y mirando una fotografia de ella abrazada con un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes - Haruka... Tenoh


	3. El salon de musica y guerra declarada

El salón de música y guerra declarada

Otro día de clases, solo vengo porque no tengo algo mejor q hacer, entre al salón y vi que había un montón de chicos rodeando a Michiru, sin duda alguna es el centro de atención, tome mi lugar cuando las clases comenzaron y todo paso con normalidad en todo el día no me he sentido cómoda cuando llego el receso fui la primera en salir de verdad necesitaba desahógame y sabia donde ir.

Mientras en el salón Michiru vio como Haruka había salido primero la verdad ese muchacho había llamado mucho su atención desde que lo conoció además de que había algo en su persona que le llamaba mucho la atención así que sin pensarlo salió del salón dispuesta alcanzarlo pero su sorpresa fue mayor a ver que ya no estaba cerca

-Donde se habrá metido Tenoh?

Decía mirado para todos lados mientras caminaba por los pasillos en eso escucho la melodía de un piano se dejo guía por esta llegado hasta el salón de música abrió un poco la puerta y mayor fue su sorpresa a ver quien interpretaba aquella dulce pero a la vez triste melodía cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa melodía sentía mucho dolor en su interior.

Haruka desahogaba su dolor a través de esa melodía de repente sintió la presencia de alguien y apenas termino la melodía abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose de ver a Michiru Kaioh ahí.

Que haces aquí! – conteste sorprendida y a la vez un poco molesta vi que abrió sus ojos

Me deje guía por la música tocas muy bien Tenoh no sabía que un presumido como tu pudiera tocar tan bien el piano – entro al salón y me levante viéndola de manera desafiante—

Ni que una niñita adinerada como tu supiera tocar algún instrumento

Lo quieres ver? – tomo un violín y empezó a tocar una melodía que me hizo traga mis palabras era impresiónate su manera de tocar cuando termino abrió sus ojos – bien que me decías sobre tocar un instrumento?

Sin pensarlo me le acerque viéndola fijamente a los ojos de cerca aun era más hermosa, esta niña me atraía de gran manera.

Reconozco que tocas demasiado bien para ser una niñita odiosa – en su mirada note demasiado enojo y cuando menos me lo espere sentir un ardo en mi mejilla me había bofeteado

Eres un IDIOTA! – su mirada era como ver el mismo mar soltado su furia

No tienes el derecho de llamarme así señorita perfección y mucho menos levantarme la mano –sostuve su mano y la atraje a mi—no sabes con quien te acabas de meter

Tu tampoco tienes idea con quien te enfrentas – me miro molesta a los ojos

Que comience la guerra Michiru Kaioh – la solté e inmediatamente salí de ahí, esto será muy divertido nadie se atreve a golpearme puse mi mano en mi mejilla esa chica realmente tiene mucha fuerza.

En el salón Michiru suspiro furiosa cuando salió vio como Haruka se alejaba y rio divertida por haberse atrevido a darle una bofetada

Una solo se intenta de llevar bien con uno y esto sale –sonrió burlona—con que quieres guerra Tenoh la tendrás nadie se atreve a meterse así conmigo

En eso Haruka llego al patio ya estaba planeado la manera de vengarse de Michiru por atreverse a darle semejante bofetada, cuando sonó la campana decidió entra rápido a clases ya se le ocurrió por lo menos una pequeña jugarreta para enseñarle que con Haruka Tenoh nadie se mete


	4. Haruka vs Michiru

Haruka vs Michiru

(nota de la autora: Bueno aclaro que este es mi primer fanfic no se cómo me arriesgue a escribir esta historia y agradezco a todos los q la ha leído y espero que la este disfrutado y el q desea puede darme ideas)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sabía que a la última hora teníamos clase de arte perfecta para empezar esta pequeña guerra espere pacientemente que diera la última hora de clases y vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando menos me lo espere ya nos tocaban esa clase.

La clase de arte paso con normalidad aunque Michiru estaba extrañada por la sonrisa divertida que Haruka mostro durante toda la clase toco el timbre indicado el final de las clases, todos saliendo incluido Haruka cuando Michiru se acercaba a la puerta no se percato de un balde lleno de pintura sobre la puerta y cuando la abrió soltó un grito que llamo la atención de algunos compañeros que voltearon a ver a una Michiru Kaioh bañada en pintura de color amarilla entre toda su furia pudo reconocer la risa burlona de Haruka quien se alejaba riéndose.

Esto….. no…se quedara así Tenoh – decía Michiru entre dientes furiosa y se fue así casa ya tenía planeado que le haría a Haruka mañana.

Al día siguiente que se supone sería un día normal más en la vida de Haruka no tenía ni la más remota idea de la sorpresita que Michiru le había preparado con su "club de fans" todas estas chicas habían escuchado un rumor que decía que Haruka Tenoh escogería a una chica para que fuera su acompañante en su próxima carrera rumor que invento Michiru.

Cuando Haruka apenas bajo de su auto lo siguiente que vio fue una avalancha de chicas sobre ella con varios obsequios y muchos gritos, como puro salió corriendo pero las fans no se quedaría atrás persiguieron a Haruka por toda la escuela, entre la persecución pudo ver a una Michiru Kaioh que sonreía triunfa y ahí fue q entendió todo, esto era obra de…. MICHIRU!

Esto no se quedara así…. Primero a salvar mi vida! - corrió lo más rápido y encontró un escondite viendo como pasaba la avalancha y salió de ahí cuando sonó la campana para el comienzo de clases.

Kaioh pagaras caro por esto... nadie le hace esto a Haruka Tenoh – entro en su salón furiosa y dejo q pasara las clases con normalidad pero no le agrado ver la sonrisita de victoria en el rostro de Michiru.

Cuando llego la hora de receso decidió perseguir a Michiru claro sin q esta se diera cuenta, vio q entro a la piscina del Colegio así q ya tenía una idea en el momento en q vio q ella entro a cambiarse de ropa entro también y se llevo parte de su ropa dejándole solamente su ropa interior.

A Michiru le pareció haber escuchando un sonido no le prestó atención y salió a nadar un poco cuando entro para cambiarse de ropa encontró en su casillero una nota que decía:

"Asómate por la ventana y veras en donde está tu ropa… atrévete a ir por ella!"

Michiru se asomo por la ventana y vio su uniforme cerca de la fuente del patio y a lado estaba una Haruka muy sonriente y parecía estar dispuesta a tirar su ropa a la fuente, molesta se olvido q estaba en ropa interior salió corriendo rumbo a donde estaba Haruka.

Haruka vio como Michiru llega furiosa donde ella cuando la tuvo de frente se levanto de donde estaba y burlona le dijo – No sabía que la ropa interior era el nuevo uniforme del Colegio señorita Kaioh—

Con esas palabras Michiru capto q se había salido de los camerinos en ropa interior y mas furiosa que nunca le quito su uniforme a Haruka y lo empujo a la fuente ante la mirada atónita de todos los que estaba ahí y rápidamente se fue de ahí con su uniforme.

Este tipo es un completo idiota lo odio lo odio y mas lo odio! - se repetía una y otra vez mientras se vestía y recogía sus cosas en el vestidor mientras tanto Haruka había tomado su uniforme de gimnasia para el resto del día.

Mañana seria otro día y las cosas no se quedaría así ambas planeaba diferentes maneras para desquitarse de la otra y así transcurrió el resto de la semana y todo en el salón eran asustados y a la vez sorprendidos por las bromas y jugarretas que las dos chicas se hacía en cada momento y cuando menos se lo esperaba era toda una guerra y los maestros ya las había llamado la atención más de una ocasión pero ninguna quería bajar la guardia de su enemigo.

Las bromas iba desde quítale cosas al otro, pasaba por desarma asientos, comentarios ofensivos o dañase las mochilas y hasta en algunas aplicaba a terceros para caer en sus trampas parecía que esto no tenia fin.

Pero todo tiene un límite y tanto Haruka como Michiru estaba llegando a los suyos y de paso ya habían llegado al límite de la paciencia de sus compañeros y maestros.

Después de ultima broma de ese día en que Michiru le había puesto una especie de bomba en el casillero de Haruka y cuando exploto esta termino embarrada por un liquido color verde.

Haruka molesta fue en busca de Michiru y cuando la encontró comenzó una discusión que atrajo la atención de casi todos.

-Eres una tonta como tú te atreves a hacerme esto! – Decía Haruka enojada—

¡Pues tú eres el idiota que comenzó con todo esto! Solo intentaba llevarme bien contigo y reaccionas de la peor manera imbécil –Michiru le miraba realmente enojada—

-Tú me andabas espiando señorita perfección y eso es algo q odio de la gente!

-La próxima entonces ponte un cartel que diga "quiero estar solo" tarado!

-Aquí la única tarada eres tu Michiru –la miraba furiosa—

- Discúlpame no sabía que el Gran Haruka Tenoh era un patán, desgraciado y el peor de todos los hombres!

En eso ambas escucharon a alguien toser y voltearon a ver sorprendidas que justamente ahí estaba el Director el cual estaba realmente molesto.

-Mire a quienes tenemos aquí a los prodigios de Japón la señorita Kaioh y el Joven Tenoh –decía mientras las miraba seriamente— Ambos a mi oficina de inmediato! Los demás estudiantes regrese a sus clases se acabo el circo!

El director se marcho hacia su oficina seguido de Haruka y Michiru las cuales se echaban miradas asesinas una a la otra una vez cuando llegaron a la oficina se quedaron con la boca abierta…

Lo dejo en continuara jajajaja no se como lo hice jujuju espero comentarios n_n


	5. Tenoh y Kaioh Castigados

Tenoh y Kaioh castigados!

El director se marcho hacia su oficina seguido de Haruka y Michiru las cuales se echaban miradas asesinas una a la otra una vez cuando llegaron a la oficina se quedaron con la boca abierta… todos sus maestros ahí reunidos con expresiones de obvia molestia y alguno que otro de decepción

-Jóvenes tomen asiento –se sentó en su escritorio mirándolas seriamente—He recibo varias quejas de sus maestros sobre el comportamiento de ustedes dos... de Tenoh no me sorprende ya que de usted siempre he recibo quejas si no lo he expulsado a sido por los campeonatos que usted ha ganado en nombre de la Institución mientras que usted señorita Kaioh nunca imagine como una señorita como usted que tiene excelentes recomendaciones de otras escuelas terminaría aquí solo por seguirle en sus juegos a Tenoh.

Ambos miraban a directo y a la vez seguía con su pelea de miradas.

-Buenos jóvenes he hablado con sus maestros y entre todos hemos decidido cuál sería el castigo adecuado para ustedes, en un caso normal sería una suspensión por un tiempo pero viendo que se trata de una rivalidad no serán suspendidos… de parte de sus maestros se ha decidido que en toda tarea, trabajo o actividad que ellos le ponga la tendrá que realizar juntos sin objeción o excusa alguna – Tanto Haruka como Michiru iba a decir algo sobre este castigo pero el Director continuo- Aun no termino jóvenes y de parte mía después de sus clases vendrá a buscarme para dejarles trabajos extras que deberán realizar juntos obligatoriamente…. Ahora si jóvenes puede darme su opinión sobre su castigo

-Discúlpeme Director no creo que trabajar con Tenoh sea buena idea después de todo este joven si se le puede llamar así capaz que me dejara todo el trabajo a mi o quien sabe que me hará – Decía Michiru mientras le lanzaba una mirada matadora a Haruka—

Director ni en un millón de años podre trabajar con Kaioh ambos nos odiamos a muerte… por si no se ha dando cuenta la señorita aquí presente no me tolera y yo tampoco así que opino que nos ponga castigos por separado o más fácil la suspensión nos quedaría bien –dijo Haruka bien cómoda como que si nada le importara—

Por más que quieras la suspensión Tenoh NO la tendrás todos tus maestros y yo esperamos que mejores ese comportamiento tuyo y que mejor manera que trabajes con la señorita Kaioh quien sabe y al final ustedes se hagan amigos – Dijo el director con una seriedad que asusto a ambos jóvenes y obviamente a ninguno de los dos le agradaba la idea de tener que trabajar juntos—

Pero director tanto Tenoh como yo no queremos trabajar juntos le pido que nos pongan castigos por separados – decía Michiru rogado por no tener que estar tanto tiempo junta a Haruka—

Lo siento señorita Kaioh pero el castigo se ha puesto ustedes comienzan hoy mismo y será durante el resto del año escolar… espero que su gran rivalidad se convierta en una gran amistad ahora váyanse a clases jóvenes –Haruka y Michiru sin más que decir a su favor salieron de la dirección con rumbo a su salón—

No puedo creerlo prefiero hacer el castigo mil veces solo que tener que trabajar contigo señorita insoportable –decía Haruka obviamente enojado pues la idea de estar cerca no le gustaba—

Mira quien lo dice… el que causo todo esto, si no serias tan... pero tan insoportable, patán y odioso no estaría involucrada en este castigo contigo! – Dijo Michiru mirado a Haruka realmente enojada pues nunca en su vida había sido castigada y por culpa de alguien tan odioso como Haruka ha terminado castigada y no sabe que más le espera—

Sin decir mas ambos entraron a clases esperado que están pesadilla no fuera cierto pero cuando sonó el timbre de salida se dieron cuenta que esto apenas comenzaba y que deberían esperar muchooooooooo tiempo para que termine así que fueron a la oficina del director para que les pusieron su primer castigo pero se quedaron sorprendidos a ver que en la oficina no estaba el director sino una dama morena de cabello oscuro con detalles verdes que los miraban seriamente

Buenas Tardes estudiantes… el director no ha podido quedarse y me ha asignado a mí para que los vigilé durante su castigo déjeme presentarme... mi nombre es Setsuna Meioh –Haruka y Michiru se iba a presentar pero Setsuna les hizo una señal para q no lo hagan – No es necesario ya se quienes son ustedes... Haruka Tenoh el típico alumno rebelde que se involucra en muchos problemas y Michiru Kaioh la estudiante que solo por seguirle sus juegos al otro termino involucrada en este problema… como verán se quienes son aquí dentro de la institución y también se quienes son fuera de esta… los prodigios de Japón tanto en el aspecto deportivo como en el musical… síganme –

Setsuna salió de la oficina seguida por ambos jóvenes mientras estos estaba sorprendidos de lo q acaba escuchar ella ya sabía mucho de ellos y eso que apenas la conocía, cuando ella se detuvo se dieron cuenta que estaba en la bodega de los clubs deportivos cosa que no le agradaba para nada a Michiru que ya se imaginaba que habían ahí adentro.

Hoy ustedes se encargaran de organizar y limpiar la bodega deportiva regresare en 2 horas para ver que tal les van adentro encontraran todo lo necesario para cumplir con su castigo de hoy – Setsuna se retiro y ambos jóvenes entraron a la bodega viendo todo el desastre que había adentro cosa que no le gusto para nada a Michiru de solo verlo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Ni loca limpiare esto! Lo harás tu – miro a Haruka de manera amenazadora – tu nos metiste en esto a los dos

Primero que nada TU fuiste la que empeoro todo esto así que los dos limpiaremos te guste o no – Haruka la metió y le paso una escoba—empieza a barre mientras yo organizo las cosas por aquí.

Así ambos empezaron cada uno por su lado Michiru barría y sacaba el polvo mientras tanto Haruka organizaba todos los implementos deportivos que había ahí así siguieron en completo silencio, hasta que regreso Setsuna y los miro con una evidente decepción.

Jóvenes veo que ha estado arreglado esto – Haruka y Michiru voltearon a verla y continuo hablando – de una manera incorrecta su castigo se trata de que deber trabajan en equipo no cada quien por su lado y eso es lo que han estado haciendo aquí así que les pido que cumpla con su castigo correctamente y trabaje juntos dejado este lugar limpio y organizado.

Ambos se mirado en silencio y Haruka se paso al lado de Michiru y en silencio continuaron pero este silencio duro muy poco según el punto de vista de Setsuna ya que empezaron a discutir porque según Michiru la forma de limpiar de Haruka era incorrecta.

Oye así no es, lo estás haciendo mal Tenoh! – decía Michiru quitándole el trapo a Haruka—mira así se hace esto ves tú lo hacías mal porque pasabas el polvo a otro lado

Mira mi forma de limpiar está bien tú no tienes derecho a venir a decirme que está bien o que está mal –le quito el trapo y continuo haciéndolo a su manera.

Tu eres un terco nunca terminaremos esta castigo con tu actitud – dijo Michiru realmente molesta y fastidiada no le gustaba el castigo y mucho menos tener que cumplirlo con Tenoh.

Que dices? Te recuerdo que si estamos en esto fue porque tu empeoraste esto Kaioh los dos tenemos parte en esto y déjame de criticar y continua limpiado para salir más rápido de aquí –Haruka también estaba igual o peor que Michiru.

Setsuna solo las miraba mientras pensaba: "_Este será un largo castigo para esos dos y más con sus actitudes parece que será divertido" _sonrió para sus adentros pues por lo visto se iba a divertir mucho.

Cuando termino su discusión continuaron con la limpieza por 3 horas más por momentos discutía y por otros lo hacía en silencio, la verdad era que más discutía que otra cosa. Al final terminaron y Setsuna solo los miro y sonrió de manera amable.

Buen trabajo jóvenes ha tenido un comienzo difícil pero recuerde que este castigo sigue por el resto del año escolar espero que pronto su rivalidad a igual que sus discusiones disminuye y hasta desaparezca con el tiempo –Setsuna les sonrió y se retiro sin más que decir.

Ambos fueron a ver sus cosas y sin más salieron de la escuela.

Esto es una completa tortura no me agrada tener que trabajar contigo en esto Tenoh—le dijo Michiru molestándolo aunque más bien lo hizo para tener de que hablar.

Primero que nada tengo nombre y es Haruka… segundo tampoco me agrada tener que hacer esto contigo pero no nos queda de otra que cumplir con esto y ver si nos podemos llevar bien –Haruka después de decir esto se adelanto varios pasos dirigiéndose al estacionamiento de la escuela.

Oye… te puedo perdí un favor –se le acerco Michiru de manera nerviosa – podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor es tarde y vivo un poco lejos de aquí.

Haruka arqueo una ceja podría dejarla ahí e irse como si nada pero bueno también era tarde y no podría dejarla sola luego su conciencia le haría sentirse mal

De acuerdo me dices por dónde vives y te dejo – se subió en el auto y Michiru también se subió e inmediatamente Haruka enciendo el auto y se marcharon de ahí.

Michiru le indico donde vivía a Haruka y de ahí siguieron en silencio el resto del camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Michiru que la verdad quedaba un poco alejado era una zona muy rica todas las casas eran enormes y lujosas.

Ya llegamos Kaioh –dijo Haruka mirando la lujosa casa en la que vivía Michiru y de verdad que era demasiado grande hasta para ella.

Muchas gracias Haruka…. Y por cierto mi nombre es Michiru –se bajo del auto y entro a su casa mientras Haruka se iba de ahí rumbo a su departamento.

Cuando regreso a su casa solo se quedo pensado en lo largo que había sido ese día técnicamente lo había pasado todo el tiempo con Michiru discutiendo y eso ahora que lo pensaba le parecía cómico y sabia que al día siguiente y por el resto del año le esperaba días iguales hasta que los dos se llevaran bien pero lo que más risa le dio ahora que lo pensaba era que Michiru creía que ella era un chico.

En cualquier momento ella descubrirá lo que soy en realidad y luego se volverá a molestar conmigo –suspiro aunque la idea le parecía bastante graciosa, después de un rato se fue a dormir.


	6. Un incidente vergonzoso

(Este capi lo he subido rapido debido a mi enorme ausencia y si puedo y aprovechado el feriado vere si hago otro mas jejejeje cualquier comentario bueno o malo lo recibo con gusto y gracias a quienes lo ha leido y sigue leyendolo...)

Un incidente vergonzoso

Pasó dos semanas desde que el castigo comenzó y desde el punto de vista de Setsuna ya había una pequeña mejora aunque ambos seguía discutiendo por cualquier cosa la única diferencia era que ahora se llamaba por sus nombres y no por los apellidos cosa que le parecía graciosa a Setsuna quien se preguntaba que había pasado para que los dos se tratara como TU eso se pensaba mientras esperaba que terminara las clases.

Terminaron las clases y como ya es de imaginarse Haruka y Michiru salieron juntos del salón rumbo a la oficina del director donde sabía estaría Setsuna, cuando llegaron esta las recibió como siempre ya que Setsuna se estaba convirtiendo en una gran amiga de los dos y la intermediara entre sus peleas.

Hola Srta. Meioh – ambos la saludaron y Setsuna les sonrió—

Como que señorita pensé que ya nos estamos llevado muy bien –les dijo de forma serie aunque luego empezaron a reír – Bueno déjeme decirles que el día de hoy no espero discusiones por parte de ambos, pero conociéndolos es lo más seguro, el día de hoy les tocara limpiar los baños de la institución—miro a ambos esperado su reacción

Que! Setsuna cualquier cosa menos eso! –se lo dijeron al mismo tiempo cosa que parecía graciosa.

Lo siento pero eso les toca hoy así que tome los baldes y todo lo demás que necesito y sígame – les señalo donde estaba los baldes, escobas, trapeadores, esponjas, etc. Sin más que decir tomaron lo que necesitaron y siguieron a Setsuna hasta los baños.

Bueno aquí las dejo quiero ver estos baños totalmente limpios cuando regrese nos vemos en un momento –les sonrió y se retiro mientras Haruka y Michiru entraron y a ver como estaba el baño les dio ganas a los dos de salir corriendo de ahí.

NO QUIERO LIMPIAR ESTO! – ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo y se mirando entre con unas evidentes caras de asco.

Bueno Michiru vamos a tener que limpiar todo esto… pero por donde empezamos—ambos miraba el baño de un lado para otro

Te parece si empezamos por los lavamanos es lo menos sucio que veo aquí—le miro y Haruka acepto.

Así ambos empezaron a limpiar los lavamanos luego siguieron por las paredes pero ambos sabían que antes de trapear el piso debían limpiar los inodoros cosa que no le gusta a ninguno de los pues obviamente les causaba asco así que sin más aguantándose sus ganas de vomitar entraron de cubículo en cubículo a limpiar pero Michiru no aguanto mucho salió corriendo de uno de los cubículos.

Ya no puedo más… estos baños están demasiados asquerosos no puedo más! –se recargo en la pared respirando hondo intentado de contener sus nauseas en eso Haruka salió viéndola

Estás bien? Si quieres continuo esto solo –le ofreció a ver lo pálida que se encontraba Michiru.

No te preocupes esto lo debemos hacer juntos así que yo puedo con esto no te preocupes Tenoh—dijo manteniendo su postura y continuo con lo suyo.

Que conste que me ofrecí a ayudante señorita presumida –entro detrás de Michiru para continuar con su castigo juntos.

No soy presumida solo que nunca antes he limpiando unos baños y no quiero que luego me acuses con Setsuna –se puso a limpiar.

Sabiendo que te da tanto asco limpiando esto no te acusaría sí que tienes un mal concepto mío –dijo Haruka porque si le ofendió lo que Michiru le dijo

Sera porque por tu culpa estamos metidos en esto –suspiro y en eso terminaron de limpiar—perfecto por fin terminamos con estos asquerosos inodoros

Ahora solo nos falta trapear este sitio así que no cantes victoria aun Kaioh –dijo Haruka aun molesto.

Está bien, está bien hagamos esto rápido… sabes cómo trapear –miro a Haruka y este negó.

Genial tampoco sé cómo hacerlo... Bueno solo tiremos el agua y pasamos los trapeadores y así lo hacemos rápido – miro a Haruka quien la miraba incrédulo

Segura de lo que dices no quiero meterme en mas líos que tenga que ver contigo –Michiru le vio algo molesta y entonces hicieron lo que Michiru había dicho.

Ambos echaron el agua en el piso y luego el desinfectante para luego empezar a trapear aunque más bien eso de ahí parecía una inundación con bastante espuma y seguían trapeado o por lo menos hacían el intento porque por un lado limpiaba y por el otro el agua aumentaba.

Esto lo estamos haciendo mal parece que nunca terminaremos –suspiro Michiru sintiéndose que ya no podía más.

Tú fuiste la de la idea así que mejor no digas nada y terminemos con esto –dijo Haruka aunque la verdad se sentía cansada y no podía más con eso.

Por el exceso de agua resulta que en ese momento Michiru se resbalo y Haruka por intenta de atraparla también se resbalo cayendo ambos al suelo, las escobas cayeron por lados distintos y cuando los dos abrieron los ojos sus rostros estaba Michiru debajo de Haruka, sus rostros estaba demasiado cerca solo los separaba unos centímetros y ambos se miraba a los ojos sin saber qué hacer y decir solo se miraba fijamente a los ojos y por impulso propio se empezaron acerca uno al otro. En eso Setsuna entra y los mira sorprendidos.

Que sucede aquí! –dijo sorprendida en eso ambos reaccionaron y levantaron las vista para encontrarse con una Setsuna realmente sorprendida y volvieron a verse sonrojándose demasiado.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Michiru de una empujo se quito a Haruka de encima y le dio una tremenda bofetada que le dejo marcada la mejilla.

Eres un aprovechado Haruka Tenoh! –Lo dijo realmente molesta y sonrojada—como te atreves, eres un pervertido, un degenerado –tomo uno de los baldes lleno de agua y sin darle tiempo a Haruka se lo lanzo mojándolo por completo todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Setsuna, luego Michiru dio media vuelta y salió de ahí hecha una bestia por la furia que sentía aparte de que estaba avergonzada.

Setsuna se quedo mirando a Haruka y pudo nota algo extraño viéndolo con la camisa mojada era su imaginación o debajo de la camisa se podía notar perfectamente el cuerpo de una mujer. Se le acerco a Haruka y le extiendo una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Te encuentras bien? –le miro y se dio cuenta que lo que veía no era su imaginación el supuesto chico rompe corazones era una chica.

Si Setsuna gracias –le sonrió en eso se percato que Setsuna le miraba fijamente—Srta. Meioh porque me mira así? Acaso pasa algo –Setsuna le miro y le señalo su ropa

Haruka Tenoh se te esta notado algo que has tenido muy bien oculto –entonces Haruka bajo la mirada viéndose a su misma dándose cuenta que como su camisa estaba mojada se notaba sus pechos cosa que la sonrojo demasiado y lo primero que hizo fue tapase con sus brazos.

Etto… yo… esto tiene una explicación Setsuna no pienses mal de mí –dijo Haruka nerviosa y avergonzada pues su pequeño secreto se había descubierto frente Setsuna.

Te escucho Haruka –le puso una mano en el hombro—pero primero deberías cambiarte de camisa o te enfermaras –Haruka asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente salió acompañada de Setsuna a cambiarse de camisa, una vez hecho esto Setsuna la miro esperado una explicación.

La verdad, a mi me gusta vestirme así y sé que por el reglamento debo usar el otro uniforme pero no me gusta me siento incomoda y prefiero sentirme más como un chico por favor Setsuna no le digas a nadie de esto por favor –Haruka miro a Setsuna y esta solo le sonrió.

Tu secreto estará seguro conmigo Haruka la verdad pienso que lo que haces está mal pero si así te sientes cómoda entonces puedes seguir vistiéndote así –sonriendo ambas – Por lo visto Michiru se fue entonces tu también te puedes ir ya le pediré al conserje que termine de limpiar el desastre que ambas hicieron o más bien debería decir inundación –riendo y Setsuna se fue dejado sola a Haruka.

Después de unos minutos Haruka tomo sus cosas y fue al estacionamiento viendo que no había nadie subió en su auto y se fue pero no regreso a su casa se fue a dar un paseo por la ciudad pensado en lo vergonzoso que fue lo que paso.

Mientras tanto por otro lado iba Michiru realmente molesta caminado pensativa sobre lo que paso y la verdad se sintió mal por lo que le había hecho a Haruka porque en si fue un incidente y no tiene culpa el pobre y aun así lo abofeteo y le lanzo un balde con agua.

Creo que fui injusta con Haruka no debí haber hecho semejante cosa y mucho menos enfrente Setsuna—suspiro de verdad que su conciencia le estaba jugando mal—Bueno mañana que lo vea me disculpare y mejor me voy a despejar un poco si eso está mejor –sonrió por sí misma y tomo un taxi con rumbo a la playa.

Espero que les haya gustado n_n


	7. Paces y una carta de dolor

(He recibido buenos comentarios de mi capi anterior así que ahora les traigo este y les recomiendo tenga una caja de pañuelos ya que mientras lo escribir me puse a chillar Jajaja eso lo digo para quienes son sensibles)

Paces y una carta de dolor

Haruka se fue rumbo a la playa dejo su auto y se dedico camina cerca de la orilla pensado en lo que había pasado y en como por culpa de que Michiru la mojara su secreto fue descubierto por Setsuna.

Maldita seas Michiru Kaioh por tu culpa Setsuna me descubrió –suspiro y pateo la arena molesta—Aunque lo otro que paso antes –recordó el casi beso con Michiru y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobre manera—Que cosas pienso… eso no debe pasar después de todo ella creer que soy un chico.

Siguió caminado mientras que por otro lado Michiru caminaba como una niña pequeña jugando en la orilla quien la viera nadie creería que sería esa chica que hace un rato le haya hecho semejante cosa al pobre Haruka.

Esto sí que es divertido –reía mientras seguía caminado en ese momento recordó lo que paso en el baño y se sonrojo demasiado—Dios mío en que ando pensado supongo que Tenoh ha de tener novia y el solo se distraer haciéndome enojar eso es lo que sucede –siguió su camino un poco sonrojada.

En eso por cosas del destino o por mera coincidencia ambas iban tan metidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que se chocaron cayendo de manera desastrosa sobre la arena.

FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS! –gritaron ambas y ahí se fijaron quien estaba frente de quien –No puede ser –dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y voltearon el rostro sonrojándose ya que recordaron el incidente del baño.

Etto… Tenoh… yo…. Me disculpo por lo… que hice –Michiru volteo a verlo apenada—

Disculpa aceptada solo fue un incidente –dijo Haruka tragándose todo el coraje que tenia por semejante cosa que había pasado, se levanto y ayudo a levantar a Michiru – Bueno mejor me voy –dijo intentado de echarse a la fuga.

Oye me puedes acompañar y de paso te invito a comer en forma de disculpa por lo que hice aceptas Tenoh? –le miro un poco temerosa y bastante avergonzada.

Si no corro riesgo de recibir otro golpe o un balde de agua lo acepto –le miro seriamente—

Prometo que no sucederá nada de eso Haruka—le miro y Haruka asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

Así ambos continuaron paseado por la playa y tal como prometió Michiru invito a Haruka a comer para así poder hacer las paces, fueron a un restaurante cerca de la playa y ahí comieron con tranquilidad y en silencio cosa que ya los estaba aburriendo por el simple hecho que después de la disculpa de Michiru ninguno de los dos tenía que decir y así siguió la aburrida cena y Haruka en gesto de agradecimiento llevo a Michiru a su casa.

Oye Tenoh… que paso después de lo que hice? –le miro ya que la curiosidad le estaba matado.

Pues Setsuna me consiguió otra camisa para cambiarme, hablamos un momento y luego me dejo ir temprano por el obvio hecho de que tú te habías ido antes, pero que mañana tendremos más trabajo o algo así me dijo –le conto Haruka claro ocultado el hecho de que le descubrió su secreto.

Setsuna no tiene piedad de nosotros y eso que nos llevamos bien no es justo, debería a menos darnos un descanso o algo así—se cruzo de brazos.

Recuerda que ella es la encargada de vigilar que nos llevemos bien y de paso que cumplamos con el castigo establecido –dijo con tal seriedad que sorprendió a Michiru.

No que se supone que tu eres el típico alumno rebelde del colegio vaya que si estas cambiando… y ahora que lo pienso nos estamos llevando bien, en ese caso ya nos debería quitar el castigo—dijo Michiru cosa que le molesto y a la vez ofendió un poco a Haruka.

Tal vez tengas razón –en eso llegaron a la casa de Michiru—Bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos en el colegio –Michiru se bajo y noto como la expresión de Haruka cambio pero este ni siquiera le dio tiempo para que preguntara porque se fue enseguida de que ella se bajara.

Creo que le dije algo que le lastimo, hay mañana tendré que discúlpame con el de nuevo –suspiro resignada y entro en su casa

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En eso en un edificio llega un auto negro del cual se baja una chica de cabello con ojos morados que se queda viendo el edificio pensativa.

De nuevo aquí solo espero que puedas perdóname deseo verte con todas mis fuerzas—entre sus manos apretaba un sobre y entro en el edificio subiendo a un departamento que ella muy bien conocía y se quedo mirando la puerta pensativa.

Haruka te conozco y sé que a estas horas tú no te encuentras de seguro debes seguir odiándome –dejo el sobre bajo la puerta y suspiro—Quiero verte, volver a besarte, tocarte... te extraño demasiado –suspiro y dio media vuelta retirándose de ahí, abordo su auto y se marcho de ahí pensado en esa persona que dejo ir por una estupidez suya

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka regreso a su departamento y cuando entro noto un sobre en el suelo, lo tomo mientras dejaba las llaves en una mesa y se acostaba en un sofá viendo el misterioso sobre.

De quien será solo tiene mi nombre—pensativa abrió el sobre y empezó a leer el contenido de este que decía.

_Mi amada Haruka:_

_Supongo que no te has olvidado de mi, sé que debes saber perfectamente quien soy y lo que signifique para ti… Haru mi amor solo te pido que me perdones y que podamos regresar quiero decirte que aun te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y lo que hice fue una completa estupidez solo para mantener apariencias y clases sociales hice lo que te hice y sé que te cause mucho daño amor mío por eso y por todo nuestro amor te pido que regresemos, que vivamos juntas, que seamos felices y cumplamos todos nuestros._

_Haruka mi amada, preciosa, dulce, tierna Haru eres aun lo más importante de mi vida quiero volver estar en tus brazos, probar de nuevo el dulce sabor de tus labios o sentir las suaves caricias que me brindabas… perdóname por favor quiero verte pronto amor mío y sabes si he regresado a la ciudad es solo por ti y recuperar nuestra relación y sobre todo recuperar tu corazón amada mía_

_Por siempre tuya: Rei Hino _

Mientras Haruka leía las lágrimas caía sin parar, lloraba del coraje, de la furia que estaba sintiendo como después de tanto tiempo ella aquella que le destrozo el corazón, que le destruyo la vida en una simple noche, que la dejo porque se avergonzaba de ella ahora resultaba que regresaba para recuperarla después de todo el daño que le hizo se atrevía a regresa y mas a dejarle esa carta, era algo que le dolía demasiado.

Rei Hino después de que me destrozaste, de que me hayas arruinado la vida con tu amor falso… no esto no puede estarme pasado no ahora que pretendo retomar mi vida –se rompió la carta molesta y se cubrió el rostro llorando a más no poder—Nunca podre volver amarte ahora lo único que siento por ti es odio te odio maldita sea! – después de un rato se calmo y se limpio las lagrimas.

Lo lamento señorita Hino pero usted no volverá a ser nada especial para mí, solo despierta en mi un sentimiento de asco, decepción y odio –suspiro acercándose a la ventana viendo la ciudad pensativa—No volverás a ocupar este corazón cuando alguien mas ya ha llamado mi atención—sonrió con un poco de tristeza tocándose la mejilla recordando lo que había sucedido con Michiru.

El resto de la noche Haruka se quedo pensado que si esa carta estaba ahí solo podría significa una cosa toda su tranquilidad pronto acabaría con el regreso de Rei Hino en su vida, solo significaba una cosa para ella dolor y mucho, pues su corazón no había sanado por completo y la herida se volvió a abrir después de leer esa carta.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado Rei llegaba a su casa y antes de irse a dormir quedo pensado "_Haruka espero saber pronto de ti y que hayas leído mi carta te extraño demasiado mi preciosa Haru" _con ese pensamiento y abrazado una foto de ella con Haruka se fue a dormir y una lagrima se pudo ver caer de su mejilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Muchas gracias a quienes ha estado siguiendo mi historia aqui les revelo una pequeña nota esta historia es sacada de la realidad solo cambie algunas cosas y bueno comentarios buenos o malos me dicen que con toda confianza los recibo)


	8. EL enfrentamiento del pasado: Rei Hino

El enfrentamiento del pasado: Rei Hino

Comenzó un nuevo día para muchos a excepción de Haruka que por culpa de cierta carta tuvo mala noche y su genio era el peor nadie la podría soportar y de eso se dieron cuenta todos los que se encontraba a su alrededor, Haruka por este día decidió no entrar a clases cosa que extraño mucho a Michiru quien ya se estaba empezado a preocupar ya se estaba sintiendo culpable.

Tenoh en donde te has metido hoy... es raro no verte con tu sonrisa de tonto y presumiendo de tu gran popularidad –se sonrojo a darse cuenta de lo que decía—Michiru que andas diciendo vamos es solo un chico como cualquier otro solo que muy atractivo hay no debo pensar en estas cosas.

Mientras Michiru seguía con su guerra de pensamientos llego Haruka a clases con el entrenador del equipo de atletismo quien explico que Haruka había estado casi toda la jornada entrenado y que por eso no había entrando a clases, después de esto Haruka tomo lugar en su asiento y se adelanto un poco para susurrarle a Michiru.

Por lo visto me has extrañado… en la tarde durante el castigo hablaremos –le dijo de manera coqueta cosa que a Michiru la sonrojo y le hizo sentirme un poco incomoda

Así paso el resto de las clases sin novedad alguna y como todos los días Haruka y Michiru fueron donde Setsuna para su castigo quien los regaño por el incidente del día anterior y que ahora tendría un castigo más largo y este consistía en organiza y limpiar los laboratorios de todo el instituto lo cual en verdad era alrededor de unos 10 y sin más remedio fuero a hacer lo que les tocaba.

Durante la limpieza Michiru pudo nota a Haruka extraña casi no la molesta y hasta en cierto punto estaba extrañado escuchar su voz y sus discusiones, así que por motivación propia decidió hacerle conversa a Haruka a ver si funcionaba.

Oye Haruka podemos hablar sobre lo que paso ayer? –dijo Michiru viendo si llamaba su atención y lo logro Haruka la miro de inmediato.

Claro dime que tienes que decirme…la cena estuvo buena –le miro con normalidad sin molestarla cosa que aun extraño mas a Michiru.

Sobre lo que te dije anoche… note que te molesto un poco de verdad lo siento –le miro arrepentida.

Sobre eso no te preocupes la verdad si me sentir ofendido pero no hay problema Michiru todo está bien –le miro y sonrió amablemente la verdad era que Michiru le hacía olvida de todo lo que le pasaba y hasta le hacía divertirse.

Gracias Haruka y dime porque hoy estuviste entrenado fue raro no verte en clases y que hubiera tanta tranquilidad –le pregunto con curiosidad—Aparte tienes una cara de haber pasado una terrible noche –esto inquieto un poco a Haruka que no sabía que decir.

La verdad tuve una mala noche cuando llegue a casa y no quise entrar así que hable con el entrenador y me dejo entrenar todo lo que quise –le dijo con normalidad.

Ya veo pero me alegra que eso te haya hecho bien aunque me preocupaste un poco—a darse cuenta de lo que dijo volteo el rostro sonrojándose.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera decir algo entro Setsuna para revisa que ambos cumpliera con su respetivo y se alegro de saber que ambos ya se llevaban mejor que antes y que ya hablaran de manera amigable.

Por otro lado Rei llegaba al Colegio Murgen con la única esperanza de encontrar a Haruka ahí y cuando llego se entero que solo quedaba dos alumnos que por motivos de disciplina seguía esto le dio una esperanza de que uno de esos dos podría ser Haruka.

Se quedo en la entrada esperando ansiosa de que Haruka saliera por esa puerta y poder abrazarla.

Quiero verte mi amada Haruka… quiero saber si todavía me amas –suspiro mirando la entrada del enorme Colegio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En eso Setsuna estaba felicitado a ambos que después de ya tener un tiempito en este castigo se estaba llevando muy bien aunque aun se podía notar cierta rivalidad entre ellas dos pero con el tiempo ya desaparecería y como premio por hacer tan excelente trabajo los dejo irse temprano cosa que alegro bastante a ambos y como Haruka quería distraerse después de la terrible noche que tuvo decidió invitar a Michiru a salir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rei ya se estaba desesperado la paciencia nunca había sido lo suyo y lo que quería era ya ver a Haruka y si ella no estaba aquí la buscaría hasta el final del mundo de eso estaba muy segura aparte tenía muchas ilusiones con Haruka y quería hacerlas realidad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka y Michiru ya había ido por sus cosas y pensaba irse a comer algo ya que por el castigo no almorzaron nada de nada venia conversado cuando a los lejos Haruka noto a una mujer muy conocida por ella y se detuvo cosa que extraño a Michiru quien miro hacia donde miraba Haruka.

Oye te sucede algo Haruka? –Michiru miro preocupada a Haruka quien no mostraba reacción alguna.

A lo lejos Rei pudo ver a dos estudiantes acercándose y logro alcanzar escuchar el nombre de Haruka así que decidió acercase viendo que en realidad era la Haruka que ella quería ver y estaba ahí parada.

Haruka a ver que Rei se acercaba tomo la mano de Michiru entrelazándola con la suya y siguieron caminado cosa que extraño demasiado a Michiru quien no pudo evitar sonrojase siguiéndolo. Rei se detuvo frente a Haruka impidiéndole seguir caminado y con una sonrisa la miro sin fijarse quien estaba con la chica rubia.

Haruka Tenoh tanto tiempo sin vernos… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado amor mío –se le intento de acerca pero Haruka la detuvo mirándola de la manera más fría que podía.

No te me acerques ni un paso más Rei Hino, a que has venido a volver a lastimarme? A humillarme? O a destrózame nuevamente la vida con tus mentiras y engaños –le dijo de una manera realmente fría y a la vez dolorosa.

Si viste mi carta entonces para que me digas todo esto –miro a Haruka quien solo asintió con la cabeza contestado la pregunta—Todo lo que te decía ahí es cierto quiero que recuperemos lo nuestro, que regresemos a ser felices porque aun te amo –le dijo de manera desesperada y Michiru se estaba sintiendo incomoda estado ahí.

Disculpe –dijo llamado la atención de ambos quienes la mirado enseguida—Esto parece ser algo intimo así que mejor me voy y Haruka nos podemos ver después te parece.

Vaya Haruka no me digas que esta es otra de las tantas niñas con las que juegas por despecho—esto molesto tanto a Haruka y a Michiru.

Mira Rei de ella no hables así, te diré algo Michiru es especial, es hasta mucho mas mujer que tu y sabes qué?... ella es la nueva dueña de mi corazón, es mi novia que te parece –esto sorprendió tanto a Michiru como a Rei ninguna de las dos creía lo que acaba de escuchar que disparate estaba diciendo Haruka en este momento.

Haruka no puedes estar hablando enserio… como se te ocurre reemplazarme por una mocosa como esta chiquilla, tu sabes que soy mucho mas mujer, que aun me amas Haruka Tenoh—Rei estaba sintiéndose destrozada como era posible que Haruka su Haru tuviera alguien más.

Lo que escuchaste ELLA ES MI NOVIA… te guste o no te guste, además que te importa a ti eso ahora después de todo tu me reemplazaste por ese tipejo que disque solo era tu amigo y lo que vi nunca lo hacer los amigos… así que con tu permiso Srta. Hino si es que aun se te puede llamar así, retirarte de mi vista y no me vuelvas a buscar el resto de mi vida –Haruka la empujo para continuar con su camino jalado de la mano a una Michiru totalmente sonrojada y sin entender bien que había pasado ahí, pero Rei no se iba a dar por vencida tal fácilmente

Entonces Haruka Tenoh demuéstrame que esta mocosa que llevas tomada de la mano en realidad es tu novia y que no solo la estas utilizado para evitarme y no enfrentarme –dijo Rei con un tono retado y Haruka a escuchar esto paro el seco y apretó un poco la mano de Michiru antes de voltear a ver hacia aquella mujer.

Haruka no es necesario que le demuestres a esa mujer lo que dices… dile solo que es cierto y nos vamos –le dijo Michiru preocupada ya que no le gustaba como sonó eso, ya que Haruka podría hacer cualquier locura solo para demostrar lo que decía lo cual era una completa mentira.

Vamos Haruka que tienes miedo a que descubra tu mentira—dijo en un tono de arrogancia cosa que molesto a Michiru a más no poder.

Oye tu no le hables así a un persona tan única como Haruka y sabes que… tú te has perdido de alguien increíble porque Haruka es demasiado para ti—esto hizo que tanto Haruka como Rei mirada a Michiru completamente sorprendidos

Mira niñita no creeré nada de lo que tu o Haruka diga hasta tener una evidente muestra de que ustedes son novios caso contrario seguiré luchando por recuperarte Haruka –dijo esto mirando al último a Haruka de verdad que estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho y estaba ahí era para recuperar a esa persona que estaba enfrente suyo y para su desgraciada tomada de la mano con una mocosa que le estaba cayendo mal.

Rei déjala a ella tranquila, tú te equivocaste, te fuiste dejándome y lo único que hice fue comenzar de nuevo con mi vida por favor dejarme en paz y no regreses! –dijo Haruka quien de verdad se estaba molestado con esta situación aparte de haber involucrado a Michiru sin querer.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a Haruka atentas por un lado Michiru que por primera vez veía molesto a Haruka y por el otro Rei que sabia a la perfección que la paciencia de Haruka se estaba agotado.

Muy bien Haruka y niñita espero su demostración solo así les creeré a ustedes dos—Rei los miraba de manera desafiante y Haruka ya se estaba cansado así que sin pensarlo tomo el rostro de Michiru a la vez que la acercaba a su cuerpo….. Y la beso en los labios, beso cual correspondió Michiru de la misma manera aunque sorprendida pero lo supo disimular y Rei solo se quedo helada mirándolas sin saber que decir y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, cuando el beso termino Haruka volteo a mira a Rei quien solo la miraba molesta y dolida cosa que le dolió un poco a Haruka pero supo disimulado.

ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI! –se fue de ahí corriendo sintiéndose destrozada para luego marchase de ahí.

En eso Michiru miro a Haruka con seriedad a la vez que estaba un poco sonrojada—Haruka Tenoh me debes una enorme aparte de que merezco una explicación para lo que acaba de pasar como que soy tu novia y como también te atreviste a besarme! –le miro molesta y Haruka entiendo a la perfección el enojo de Michiru.

Está bien Michiru vamos a comer y te explicare todo lo que quieras saber y perdóname por mi atrevimiento –Siguieron con su camino y se fueron de ahí ya que Haruka debía contarle a Michiru una larga historia sobre lo que paso y quien era esa mujer que apareció de la nada.

::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola a los lectores espero que les hayan gustado y aparte... para el siguiente capi que les parece si me da sugerencias para lo que haruka le vaya a decir a michiru y ya sabe toda clase de comentarios son importantes para seguir o parar el fanfic n_n


	9. Historia de un falso amor

(HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por sus comentarios y por la ayuda de una amiga aquí está el siguiente capi de este fic que en realidad está basado en esos malos amores que muchos hemos tenido así que lo disfrute y por cierto lo que está en letra cursiva es el pasado)

Historia de un falso amor

Haruka llevo a Michiru a un restaurante un poco alejado del Colegio ya que no quería encontrarse de nuevo con Rei aparte de que le debía toda una explicación a Michiru de lo que paso ahí y no sabía cómo empezar.

Haruka Tenoh espero tu explicación de lo que paso… quien era esa mujer y porque te comportaste así con ella –miraba atenta a Haruka y este le levanto la vista viéndola.

Es una larga historia Michiru –respiro hondo para comenzar a contarle todo—Esa mujer se llama Rei Hino y hace casi un 4 meses estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio y abandonar todos mis sueños solo por el amor que sentía por ella por así decirlo—Michiru le miro sorprendida por lo que decía .

Haruka me lo puedes contar con confianza no te detengas dímelo –Michiru le miro con una amable sonrisa gesto que correspondió Haruka y continuo hablando.

Ella y yo nos conocíamos desde que entre en secundaria y pues nos hicimos grandes amigos, Rei es unos meses menor que yo pero sus padres la hicieron estudiar adelantado por lo tanto iba un grado más que yo…..

:::::::::RECUERDO:::::::::::::

_Haruka caminaba por los pasillos del colegio Murgen de manera pensativa que no se había fijado que alguien la venia siguiendo y llamándola tantas veces que no se fijo._

_Haruka espérame –Haruka se detuvo y se le acerco una joven de cabellos negros que la miraba entre agitada y molesta—Te ando llamado desde hace rato y tu no me prestas atención eres malo conmigo –le dio un golpe en el hombro._

_Discúlpame Rei venia pensado algunas cosas y no te escuche en forma de disculpa te invito a salir aceptas?—Rei acepto y ambas salieron juntas era claro que Rei conocía el secreto de Haruka._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso el tiempo y ambos nos seguíamos llevado bien aunque tanto Rei como yo empezamos a desarrollar un sentimiento el uno hacia el otro y era difícil estar cerca de ella sintiendo eso así que un día la invite a salir con el plan de declárame pero mi sorpresa fue que ella lo hizo primero y yo… acepte a saber que me correspondía pero lo que no sabía es que ahí comenzaría mi calvario –suspiro Haruka recordado aquel día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::RECUERDO:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Ambas llegaron a un hermoso lago que quedaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, este paseo era idea de Haruka y la pasaron muy bien se divirtieron, jugaron y más bien hicieron de casi todo hasta que las sorprendió la noche a ambas y Haruka se armo de valor para confesarse pero antes de que dijera algo Rei fue la que hablo primero._

_Haruka… no puedo guarda mas silencio… quiero decirte que desde hace mucho tiempo… tu me gustas y me he enamorado de ti –puso un dedo en los labios de Haruka para que no hablara—No digas nada aun… te amo Haruka Tenoh no me importa que seas mujer y no puedo seguir guardándome este sentimiento quería que lo supieras –retiro su dedo de los labios de una Haruka sorprendida y sonrojada._

_Rei… no sabes lo feliz que me haces… yo también te amo me he enamorado de ti como no tienes idea… Rei Hino quieres ser mi novia?—le miro y la respuesta de Rei fue un beso en sus labios el cual correspondió inmensamente feliz cuando terminaron el beso ambas se miraron sonriendo felices por fin no habia secreto alguno entre ellas dos._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Entonces empezamos a salir juntos, pasamos las vacaciones casi todo el tiempo junto y todo iba de maravilla hasta que regresamos a clases porque en su salón me entere que ingreso un estudiante nuevo se llama Seiya Kou y pues como era de suponerse este chico era demasiado atractivo y capturo la atención de casi todas las chicas incluida Rei, luego de eso ambos empezaron a salir mucho y Rei me ponía la excusa de que iba a estudiar y todo eso—Michiru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado de Haruka.

:::::::::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::::::::::::

_Haruka fue al salón de Rei para su mala suerte esta iba saliendo acompañada de un Seiya muy sonriente y coqueto y al cual Rei le seguía sus juegos de coqueterías esto ya estaba empezado a molesta de sobremanera a Haruka aparte de que todo esto ya empezaba a traer varias discusiones y rupturas temporales entre las dos._

_Haruka que haces aquí?... te dije que iría a estudiar con Seiya para nuestros exámenes –le dijo Rei en forma de regaño cosa que sonreía divertido por la situación._

_Vamos Tenoh yo cuidare bien de esta señorita así que no te pongas celoso, está en buenas manos –Seiya abrazo a Rei para luego ambos irse de ahí dejado a una evidente Haruka molesta_

_La sola imagen le causaba asco y le molestaba demasiado así que se fue por donde vino y pensado que luego hablaría seriamente con Rei se supone que ambas se amaba y que ahora apareciera este tipo y que su novia le estuviera prestado más atención a el que a ella, ahí fue que Haruka se dio cuenta de que él podría ser mucho mejor para Rei que ella por el simple hecho que él si era un hombre y ella pues era una chica_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rei se empezó a interesa más por Seiya y salía mas con él y cada día a mi me alejaba más de su lado hasta el punto que sentía que estaba con una desconocida, ya no sabía que hace con la relación y cada vez nuestras discusiones aumentaba mas y al final tuve que descubrir todo por terceros, un día me tope con una amiga de Rei y me conto que Rei y Seiya ya llevaba un tiempo juntos y me pregunto en qué momento fue que termino conmigo, todo esto me extraño así que no lo creí y preferir creer en lo que me decía Rei, hasta que un día mi senpai el cual era compañero de Rei organizo una fiesta en una piscina y amablemente me invito pero la verdad era que él quería quitarme la venda de los ojos y lo logro… me mostro la clase de mujer que era en realidad Rei Hino cosa que me destrozo demasiado –Haruka tuvo que evitar la mirada de Michiru porque la verdad aun le dolía recordar lo que vio ese día.

:::::::::::::::::::RECUERDO::::::::::::::::::::

_Los chicos del salón de Rei habían organizado una fiesta en una piscina y como el senpai de Haruka era de este mismo salón decidió traerla a la fiesta aunque detrás de esta amable invitación lo que había era una trampa, ya que todos los del club de atletismo apreciaba demasiado a Haruka y ellos sabían muy bien cómo era la novia de esta, Haruka no se merecía alguien como Rei por eso en esta fiesta se iba a descubrir la verdad por mas que le doliera a Haruka ella tenía derecho de saberlo._

_Hey! Tenoh que te parece la fiesta verdad que está muy divertida—le dijo su senpai y Haruka lo miro sonriendo levemente._

_Si senpai está muy entretenida pero se supone que no debo estar aquí—dijo intentado de ver si se podía ir._

_Pero que dices Tenoh esto es para que descanses y tal vez descubras algo que te pueda interesar—esto último sí que llamo la atención de Haruka de sobre manera a que se podía referir sus senpai._

_Por otro lado Rei llegaba acompañada de Seiya y luego de divertirse un rato en la piscina decidieron irse a una de las habitaciones del lugar para tener algo de intimidad lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que un chico del club de atletismo los vio ingresa y fue corriendo de inmediato a donde se encontraba el senpai con Haruka._

_Takeda! Takeda!... –llego corriendo el chico cosa que logro llamar tanta la atención del senpai como la de Haruka—Ellos ya fueron ahí creo que es momento –El senpai asintió y miro a una Haruka totalmente extrañada a quien solo le dio una palmada en la espalda._

_Tenoh quiero que sepas que nosotros te queremos y apreciamos demasiado y por eso creemos que tienes el derecho de saber algo que tal vez te duela pero que es mejor a tener que estar ciega –Haruka asintió sin entender bien a lo que decía su senpai._

_El senpai y el otro chico llevaron a Haruka hacia donde estaba las habitaciones y cuando entraron ambos miraba a Haruka con un poco de tristeza pues ellos la conocían muy bien como para saber cuál sería la reacción de esta el chico los dirigió hasta una habitación del cual solo se podría oír el ruido de una cama y otro que otro gemido de placer._

_Haruka detrás de esta puerta veras lo que se te ha sido oculto por las mentiras de Rei queremos que seas fuerte para lo que veras te parece? –Haruka asintió ya estaba temiendo ver lo peor así que respiro hondo y se preparo para ver lo que vería, el senpai dio la señal y el otro chico saco un juego de llaves para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta la puerta Haruka pudo sentir como su mundo se destruía en esa cama estaba Rei y Seiya desnudos teniendo relaciones._

_Rei! –alzo Haruka la voz captado la atención de ambos jóvenes en la cama quienes la mirado sorprendidos._

_Haruka amor mío esto tiene una explicación no es lo que piensas –decía desesperada mientras se vestía lo más rápido posible a igual que Seiya y cuando Rei se le intento acerca Haruka solo pudo retroceder._

_No te acerques mas a mi maldita desgraciada!eres solo una cualquiera no sabes cómo te odio en este momento!-las palabras que Haruka decía lastimaba de sobre manera a Rei quien empezó a llorar sintiéndose horrible._

_Tu no la trates así Tenoh, ella es mujer y tiene derecho a estar con quien ella quiera que tu no sepas hacerla feliz es otra cosa –después de decir esto Seiya recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Haruka para luego darle otros golpes más._

_En eso el senpai separo a Haruka de un Seiya golpeado a más no poder y Rei se acerco a Seiya preocupada cosa que le molestaba más a Haruka._

_Rei Hino nunca más vuelvas aparecerte en mi vida desde ahora olvídate de mi… no quiere verte más!go de decir esto Haruka se soltó y salió de ahí corriendo Rei quiso seguirle pero se lo impidieron y se quedo ahí destrozada._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5%%%%%%

Después de eso Rei me busco durante unos días para disculparse y para que la perdone en todas las ocasiones me negué a verla para luego irme enterado poco a poco que ella y Seiya ya tenía meses juntos y que ella esperaba un hijo de él, lo último que supe fue que ambos decidieron irse de Japón para seguir con sus vidas juntos –suspiro hondo y levanto la vista viendo a Michiru quien se veía entre molesta y triste –Eso fue lo que sucedió y la verdad no se para que regreso si es para recuperarme no podrá hacerlo ya me perdió –le sonrió a Michiru cosa que la hizo sonrojar un poco.

Haruka lo que te paso fue horrible y demasiado doloroso, creerme no he vivido algo asi pero por lo que me has contado tuvo que ser horrible –puso su mano sobre la de Haruka y le sonrió—Prometo ayudarte en esto… y te diré algo cierto que me estas ocultado otra cosa más me la puedes decir? –Haruka supo a lo que se refería Michiru.

Michiru… yo…. Aun no puedo… decírtelo…. Es difícil para mí hablar sobre eso –Haruka estaba nervioso y Michiru lo miro ahora que lo veía bien había algo que no coincidía con Haruka.

No te preocupes luego me lo puedes contar… cuando me tengas más confianza –le sonrió de manera amigable cosa que Haruka agradeció de manera enorme por dentro y le regreso el gesto a Michiru.

Prometo contártelo pronto… solo espero que después de que lo sepas no me vayas a odiar más que antes –esto le causo gracia a Michiru pero a Haruka no.

Veras que eso no sucederá Haruka y si sucede prepárate para otra cubeta de agua—ambos riendo después de esto y luego de comer Haruka dejo a Michiru en su casa y de ahí regreso a la suya pensado en todo lo que había sucedido en ese día.

CONTINUARA…

Que les parecio? espero comentarios pronto y haber si sigo aprovechado este feriado para continuar con esta historia


	10. Entre la espalda y la pared

(Aqui esta el siguiente capi como lo prometi creo que muchos empenzaron a odiar a Rei por el capi anterior y pues siendo sincera es espantoso vivir en carne propia eso pero bueno hay que ver qye sucede en este capi a ver si les gusta)

Entre la espalda y la pared

Cuando Haruka llego a su departamento se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa Rei la estaba esperado ahí por lo visto no había tenido suficiente con lo que sucedió en el Colegio y esto la estaba molestado.

A qué has venido no has tenido suficiente—la miro con frialdad y odio cosa que Rei pudo notar.

Quería explicarte lo que sucedió Haruka, déjame hacerlo –le miro de manera suplícate y Haruka de verdad se estaba cansado y eso que solo la había visto un día.

Te escucho solo dime la verdad Rei y enseguida te vas me da asco verte—le miro molesta y Rei asintió

La verdad si te engañe Haruka cuando regresamos a clases claro nos divertimos mucho y luego empezó a sentir atracción hacia él y luego me volví su novia lo reconozco—miro a Haruka quien solo la miraba con más odio.

Has dicho suficiente para mí, me engañaste eso está claro y lo que sucedió después de eso… no tienes que decírmelo por tus amigas me tuve que entera que te fuiste del país con él e incluso esperabas un hijo –esto sorprendió a Rei se suponía que Haruka no debía saber eso y se puso una mano en su vientre—Rei tú querías lo que yo no podía darte… ahora lo tienes así que por una vez por todas déjame en paz no me busques mas no tienes nada más que ver conmigo, ahora preocúpate por tu marido—esto le dolió demasiado a Rei y se fue corriendo de ahí, Haruka tuvo que respira hondo y entro a su departamento a descansar.

Así pasaron algunas semanas entre Haruka y Michiru ya había comenzado a formarse una amistad cosa que alegraba bastante a Setsuna y en vez de discusiones ahora solo se la pasaba molestado entre ellos lo que hacían según ellos los castigos más cortos pero muy divertidos aparte en el campo estudiantil Haruka ya estaba mejorado un poco gracias a la influenza de Michiru y esto todos los que conocían a Haruka podían asegura que Michiru estaba haciendo un milagro.

Por otro lado Rei intentaba que Haruka la escuchara para que supiera que fue lo que luego paso, pero la rubia se negaba a escucharla y cada vez que la veía resulta que estaba con Michiru y podía notar que ambas se veía muy alegres aparte de que esa sonrisa en Haruka no era normal nunca la había visto, pero pudo notar una cosa Michiru trataba a Haruka como un hombre sería que no sabía el secreto de esta, si era así podría hacer que Haruka la escuchara y de paso que esta regresara a su lado.

Un día que Haruka regresaba después de haber dejado a Michiru y a Setsuna en sus respectivas casas llegaba al edificio en donde vivía pero se sorprendió a ver de nuevo a Rei esperándola ahí afuera, así que sin más remedio estaciono su auto y se bajo de este viéndola con odio.

Rei Hino que hace usted aquí? Luego de haberle pedido de la forma más civilizada que no volviera a buscarme –le dijo mirándola fijamente y esta solo le sonrió.

Esa chica… se llama Michiru verdad? Supe que es un prodigio en el violín –miro a Haruka de manera divertida—Es muy linda esa chica pero muy ingenua… ella sabe tu verdad, de quien eres tú en realidad? –Esto sorprendió demasiado a Haruka pues era claro que Michiru creía que ella era un hombre cosa que no era verdad—Me lo imagine… ella no sabe que tu eres una…-Rei guardo silencio debido a que Haruka la interrumpió

Cállate tú... que quieres para que me digas esto –Rei se le acerco a una impotente Haruka que no sabía qué hacer.

Te ves tan linda así mi hermosa Haru… tú sabes lo que quiero que regreses a mí, que vuelvas amarme y que seas solamente mía… si lo haces no le diré a esa niña que el chico más guapo del colegio en realidad es una chica –Esto estaba molestado enserio a Haruka aun no era momento para que Michiru supiera la verdad y si se enteraba de ello estaría en serios problemas.

No se lo puedes decir es lo más bajo qué harías y sabes que con decirlo tu imagen de chica heterosexual se va para abajo—le dijo de manera amenázate y Rei solo se rió.

Eso no me importa siempre y cuando te tenga a ti Haruka… además has pensado que diría ella cuando sepa la verdad –le miro fijamente—Lo más seguro es que le des asco y que se vaya de tú vida para siempre –Esto asusto a Haruka la verdad es que ya le estaba teniendo un cariño demasiado especial a Michiru.

No puedes hacer esto… no has pensado en tu marido o en ese bebe que me dijeron que tu esperabas –la miro con odio pero Rei solo se rió.

Aun no lo sabes verdad, es cierto que me fui con Seiya del país pero luego no congeniamos, espere a que naciera nuestro hijo y he regresado por ti… quiero que tú seas el padre de mi hijo –miro a una Haruka realmente sorprendida.

No me digas tonterías Rei… tú y esa criatura deber están con él, aparte tu me pediste hacer mucho, no tienes nada que recuperar entiéndelo yo ya NO TE AMO REI –resalto sus últimas palabras y Rei la miraba dolida.

Volverás a amarme de eso puedo estar segura, estarás conmigo de nuevo Haruka si es que no quieres que esa mocosa de Michiru sepa que tú eres una MUJER—miro a Haruka—Temes a su reacción, tienes miedo a que ella te odie será acaso que esa mocosa te gusta Haruka?.

Esa pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de Haruka, en verdad ya se lo había preguntado muchas veces y en todas se negaba varias veces eso, pues Michiru a diferencia de Rei no conocía su secreto y la reacción de Michiru le asustaba, pues era obvio que la odiaría a saber que era una chica.

Bueno Haruka de mi vida tal vez esto te haga aclarar un poco más las cosas sobre quien es la verdadera dueña de tu corazón –Rei tomo el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos para luego darle un beso lleno de pasión, el cual Haruka correspondió pero luego las imágenes de lo que sucedió aquel día la hicieron reaccionar separándose de Rei de manera brusca.

No se te ocurra volver a besarme tus besos ahora solo me da nauseas—decía mientras se limpiaba los labios—Rei tus amenazas baratas no me hará regresar contigo y sabes algo… a mí de verdad me gusta Michiru Kaioh es una chica fantástica y única, cosa que tú nunca llegaras a ser y algo más ella tarde o temprano sabrá la verdad y yo misma me encargare de que me perdone –dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió de sobre manera a Rei.

Eso lo veremos después Haruka… aun no cantes victoria porque esto apenas comienza y tu regresaras a mí como siempre lo has hecho—después de decir esto Rei se subió en su auto y se fue.

Haruka entro a su departamento preocupada tenía que ver cómo le diría la verdad a Michiru antes de que Rei se la dijera pero por más que pensaba todas las maneras de decirle la verdad a Michiru llevaba a lo mismo a que esta la odiara y eso era lo que más asustaba a Haruka, no quería perder a Michiru… en eso Haruka se dio cuenta de que posiblemente ella se estaba enamorado de Michiru esto no podría estarle pasado ahora.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otro lado de la ciudad mejor dicho en la habitación de una casa lujosa se encontraba Michiru haciendo una pintura mientras pensaba en Haruka y en los sentimientos que estaba empezado a desarrollar hacia ese chico de cabellos rubios que parecía uno con el viento, le gustaba su compañía y cada vez que le tocaba que tenían que ir al castigo juntos sentía cosas extrañas pero a la vez sentía que Haruka le ocultaba algo y que le daba miedo decirlo tal vez por temor a su reacción, Michiru se sentía como loca aparte cuando recordaba ese beso quería volver a probar esos labios.

Pero que cosas ando pensado… Haruka solo me ver como si amiga, confidente nada mas –se ponía una mano en su frente intentado de convencerse de lo que decía pero su corazón sabía que no era así, ella se estaba enamorada de Haruka Tenoh.

Es un chico muy guapo, es atractivo, amable, divertido… él puede estar con la chica que él quisiera pero siento que el estado ocultándome algo que le da miedo decir, Haruka Tenoh quiero saber que me estas ocultado, quiero saber todo de ti… quiero estar contigo por siempre—Michiru se sonrojo demasiado a darse cuenta de lo que decía—No, no y no esto no puede estarme pasado si Haruka es un pesado, un molestoso, un odioso…. Y aun así él me está gustado cada día más no puede ser Michiru Kaioh en que rayos se supone que andas pensado, como es posible con un simple chico que al principio odiabas a muerte ahora te guste de esta manera y todo fue a raíz de lo que paso en el baño y luego ese beso frente a esa tal Rei –suspiro y se abrazo a si misma pensado aun en Haruka para luego de un rato irse a dormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Llego un nuevo día y tanto Haruka como Michiru tenían caras de zombies ninguna de las había tenido buena noche Haruka por esta pensado como le diría la verdad a Michiru antes de que se lo dijera Rei y por otro lado Michiru estaba cuestionándose sobre sus sentimientos hacia Haruka y por saber el gran secreto que este le estaba ocultado cosa que ya la estaba volviendo loca.

En las clases ambas estaban que se dormía a tal punto que el maestro de Historia tuvo que llamar a Setsuna para que las sacara de ahí y de paso llevarlas a enfermería para que descanse cosa que le pareció muy cómica a la morena pues verlas dormir las hacían parecer ángeles cuando despiertas era otra cosa, pero ahora se preguntaba qué cosa pudo haber pasado para que las dos estudiantes estuvieran tan cansadas.

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento de la salida en eso ambas recién despertaron y se encontraron con una sonriente Setsuna que las invito a comer y que les dio la agradable noticia de que hoy no harían nada debido a su cansancio, después de que Setsuna se fuera ambas se despidieron con la excusa de que tenia cosa que hacer cuando en realidad lo que iba eran a pensar sobre las cosas que las estaba atormentado desde hace tiempo pero que ninguna de las dos se atrevería a decir y el tiempo era el que corrían en su contra.

Pero lo que ninguna de las sabia es que alguien las estaba vigilado y que esta persona ya estaba planeado decirle toda la verdad a Michiru antes de que la propia Haruka se lo dijera.

(Ya se está cortito pero es lo que se me ocurrió para este capi…. El siguiente que creer que suceda... quien creer que le dirá la verdad primero a Michiru… Michiru odiara a Haruka a saberlo o quien sabe que pasara)


	11. Michiru celosa y verdad al descubierto

Michiru celosa y verdad al descubierto

Paso una semana desde su encuentro con Rei y esto ya tenía a Haruka demasiado inquieta y a la vez preocupada por Michiru, ella conocía a la perfección como es Rei le encanta hacer todo rápido, ahora quería pasar más tiempo con ella, tal vez para protegerla de Rei o era que le gustaba demasiado su compañía que sin querer se había vuelto dependiente de la compañía de Michiru, se sentía atrapada.

En este día en especial Haruka estaba demasiado inquieta que no prestaba atención en las clases y Michiru cada vez que volteaba a verlo lo veía con una cara de preocupación, aparte ella tenía un mal presentimiento sentía que iba a descubrir algo pero la pregunta era qué?... en pocas palabras ninguno de los dos estaba tranquilo durante las clases y Michiru pensaba que cuando fuera a ver a Setsuna ahí le preguntaría a Haruka que le sucedía por ahora más atención intentaría de ponerle a sus clases pero la verdad fue demasiado difícil.

Llego la hora de terminadas las clases y para sorpresa de todos incluida Michiru, Haruka salía solo del salón cosa que ya era rara porque siempre salía con Michiru y esta tuvo que seguirlo hasta alcanzarlo de verdad que Haruka caminado o corriendo era realmente rápido.

Haruka estaba tan pero tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo hasta que alguien le detuvo el paso sacándola de su trance en eso se dio cuenta que la persona que la detuvo era Rei quien estaba ahí con una sonrisa divertida que la verdad le causaba demasiada molestia.

Qué haces aquí Rei –le pregunto de la manera más fría que pudo pero la verdad tenía miedo de que viniera a decirle la verdad a Michiru.

Quería saber si ya se lo dijiste a esa niña –con la mirada que puso Haruka supo de inmediato la respuesta—Veo que no se lo has dicho… llego el momento de que esa niña sepa tu verdad Haruka.

No te atreverías a hacerlo Rei—Haruka intentaba de detenerla para ella aun no era el momento que supiera la verdad. Rei la tomo del rostro acariciando su mejilla mientras se le acerca al rostro viéndola fijamente a los ojos parecía que Rei ya tenía la victoria en sus manos.

Lo hare Haruka es momento de que esa niña sepa la verdad de quien eres tú en realidad y que solamente mía eres de nadie más –se le más al rostro hasta el punto de casi besar sus labios, en eso Michiru llegaba acompañada de Setsuna, quien se la topo en el camino. Ambas quedado quietas a ver la escena pero la verdad es que Michiru sentía su sangre hervir esto no le estaba gustado nada de nada, cosa que noto de inmediato Setsuna.

Michiru será mejor que te calmes o te andas poniendo celosa—le dijo Setsuna ya desde hace un tiempo estaba notado un extraño comportamiento en Michiru.

Pero Setsuna esa mujer esta tan cerca de él y…y… hay no estoy celosa –Michiru se cruzo de brazos un poco sonrojada pero a la vez muy molesta, no quería admitirlo frente de Setsuna pero la verdad es que estaba muriéndose de celos por dentro y lo que quería era separa a Haruka de esa mujer que no le agradaba ver cerca del rubio.

Srta. Kaioh no se usted pero en yo en usted veo que le molesta mucho ver a Tenoh con esa mujer—como siempre Setsuna dio en el clavo y era la verdad lo que decía a Michiru le molestaba ver a Haruka con otras mujeres.

Mejor voy a ver si Haruka tiene problemas Setsuna y no estoy celosa es la verdad –antes de que la morena la detuviera Michiru ya se estaba alejado y la verdad era que esta chica estaba actuando bajo los celos, se notaba que estaba enamorada de Haruka, decidió quedarse viendo lo que sucedería algo le decía que lo que pasaría afectaría demasiado a Haruka y a Michiru.

Setsuna observaba atenta lo que sucedía y por lo que pudo supone la mujer pelinegra era tal Rei Hino de la que Haruka le había contado una vez y sabía que la presencia de ella no significa nada bueno, la tormenta se estaba acercando y esto iba a ser demasiado doloroso.

Haruka Tenoh!—Grito una Michiru completamente invadida por los celos y se acerco a donde estaba Haruka y Rei, la cual se separo de la rubia a ver que Michiru se acercaba y en su arranque de celos tomo a Haruka del brazo—Tú qué crees que haces con mi novio… él es solo mío.

Haruka se aterrorizó y sorprendió a escuchar a Michiru a decir eso, pero vio la sonrisa de Rei y sabía que la pelinegra estaba a punto de decirle el secreto que había tenido oculto durante tanto tiempo ya estaba perdida tenía que buscar una manera rápida para que aun no se le descubriera pero ya era tarde no tenía salida.

Así que Haruka es tu novio verdad niñita—Rei decía esto de una manera tan arrogante—Dime tu seguirías con Haruka a pesar de que te haya mantenido algo muy oculto y así haberte engañado—esto ya le molesto a Haruka pero Michiru no se iba de dejar ganar fácilmente.

Haruka sabe lo que yo siento por él y no me importa eso quiero seguir a su lado—Michiru se estaba sorprendiendo de lo que decía y se sonrojo un poco pues a su lado estaba Haruka que la miraba sorprendido.

Vaya, vaya Haruka sigues siendo profesional en conquista corazones de chicas ingenuas—Rei miro a la rubia con una sonrisa de burla y siguió hablando—Porque sabes…esta niña no sabe lo que dice, no te conocen tan bien como yo, me pregunto si te odiara a saber lo que tienes oculto debajo de esta apariencia de chico rudo y frío, la verdad de quien es en verdad Haruka Tenoh.

Haruka miraba asustada a Rei mientras que Michiru no entendía bien a lo que se refería la pelinegra pero por la expresión en el rostro de Haruka se podría dar a la idea de que era lo que este le llevaba ocultado desde hace tiempo, solo a eso se podía referir Rei y el rostro de Haruka lo demostraba por lo visto el secreto que tenía era bastante fuerte.

Rei haznos un favor a todos y desaparecerte de nuestras vidas de una vez por todas, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí – dijo la rubia buscando una manera de que Rei se fuera pero esta solo se rió.

No lo hare Haruka… mi haru tu eres solamente mía y no serás de nadie más—Haruka se quedó helada por lo que dijo Rei ya la había delatado mientras que Michiru seguía procesado lo que acababa de escuchar de escuchar acaso Rei había dicho mía como si Haruka se tratara de una mujer y empezó a soltarse poco a poco de Haruka cosa que Rei noto y su sonrisa de victoria aumentaba más.

Que te sucede niñita?... Uy creo que acabo de comente una imprudencia –Haruka la miro realmente molesta mientras que Michiru seguía confundida—Vamos Haru no me mires así ella tarde o temprano lo iba a saber y que te parece se me escapo –se seguía riendo mientras la molestia de Haruka aumentaba más.

Cállate de una vez por todas Rei no empeores esto ahora verte de aquí no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida—Haruka ya estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer y el rostro de confusión de Michiru era lo que más le preocupaba, aparte de que seguramente ahora si la odiaría más que nunca.

Porque Haruka… te debes sentir desesperada por lo visto sin querer te acabo de delatar frente a tu "noviecita"—resalto la última palabra así llamado la atención de Michiru quien solo la veía ahora mas confundida que antes.

Haruka—dijo llamado la atención de la rubia—Porque esta mujer… acaba de referirse a ti como una mujer y no como un hombre –Michiru la miraba con seriedad y a la vez con confusión cosa que ponía a Haruka en una posición bastante incómoda no sabía que decirle por lo tanto se quedo callada sin quitar la mirada de Michiru hasta que Rei se atrevió a hablar.

Por lo visto no lo sabes verdad niñita… el gran secreto del súper guapo chico Haruka Tenoh –dijo Rei a manera de burla esto ya se estaba volviendo irritante y fastidioso—Bueno te lo diré yo misma… Haruka no es lo que aparenta ser… parece todo un chico atractivo pero la verdad es que… —guardo por un momento de silencio para ver la cara de impotencia de Haruka—La verdad es que Haruka Tenoh… es una MUJER –remarco la última palabra haciendo que Michiru se separara por completo de Haruka, quien solo bajo la mirada sintiéndose que con su sola mirada le estuviera clavado miles de puñales, Michiru la miraba con dolor y asco.

Haruka… dime que esto es mentira… por favor dímelo Haruka—Michiru se sentía horrible quería creer que lo que acababa de escuchar no era más que una mentira de Rei.

Vamos Haruka te está pidiendo una explicación –La pelinegra sonreía de manera triunfal—No se la vas a decir… que patética eres Tenoh pero sabes así siempre me has gustado Haruka –dijo Rei acercándosele pero Haruka la detuvo y levanto la mirada viendo a Michiru.

Michiru… lo que te acaba de decir Rei, es la verdad soy una chica, naci siendo una mujer pero nunca me he sentido como tal, lamento habértelo ocultado –Haruka la miraba arrepentida y lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada de parte de Michiru.

No puedo creerlo!... eres la peor persona que conozco Haruka Tenoh como pudiste mentirme de esta manera –Michiru la miraba realmente dolida y las lagrimas era clara muestra del dolor que estaba sintiendo cosa que hacía sentir peor a Haruka.

Yo… lo lamento Michiru –se tuvo que callar porque de inmediato recibió otra bofetada más.

No me digas nada mas… no quiero verte Haruka no quiero volver a verte—le propino otra bofetada mas a Haruka y sin más salió corriendo de ahí realmente dolida, destrozada quería irse lejos, desaparecer en ese momento.

Vaya parece que la verdad le dolió demasiado verdad Haruka hermosa… ahora si esa mocosa serás solamente mía – se le acerca Rei de manera seductora y Haruka solo le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

No vuelvas a tocarme, no vuelvas a decirme que soy tuya… porque la verdad es que no soy nada de eso para ti –miro a Rei realmente molesta—Acabas de arruinar mi única felicidad te odio Rei Hino—después de decir esto se fue corriendo intentado de alcanzar a Michiru pero cuando llego a la salida del colegio vio a Setsuna.

Ella se acaba de ir Haruka… lo descubrió verdad –Haruka asintió en silencio y Setsuna la abrazo en señal de apoyo—Tu debes conocerla bien y sabrás en donde esta ella... Has que te escuche y que te perdone, si hablas con sinceridad con ella es lo más posible que te escuche anda y no pierdas tiempo—Haruka asintió y volvió abrazar a Setsuna en manera de agradecimiento para luego irse en búsqueda de Michiru.

Solo perdóname tienes que escucharme—era lo que se repetía cada vez mientras conducía si tenía que ir hasta el fin del mundo solo para que la escuchara así sería.

"El amor verdadero se descubre a través de pruebas difíciles que ponen la vida y hasta en las peores situaciones este amor es el ganador, solo hay que tener la paciencia y el coraje suficiente para luchar por ese amor" Atte: la autora

Continuara….

(Bueno disculpe mi demora pero ayer salir con una amiga y no pude subir este capi hasta hoy que es mi ultimo día de feriado jejeje, que les pareció… pues llego el momento difícil la verdad ha sido descubierta y ahora que sucederá con Haruka y Michiru… ahora se odiara o se amara jejeje espere al siguiente)


	12. Explicaciones y un corazon confundido

Explicaciones y un corazón confundido

((N.A: Se que me he perdido durante mucho tiempo, pero tuve varios problemas tanto amorosos como familiares pero bueno aun resisto, asi que espero que a todos le gusten esta parte esta un poco corta pero di lo mejor de mi que es lo que cuenta))

Haruka conducía a toda velocidad por la ciudad se sentía realmente desesperada y para empeorara Michiru ya la había descubierto y quería explicarle las cosas a como dé lugar pero la pregunta era en donde estaría ella en ese momento, hasta que se le cruzo una idea de donde posiblemente en ese momento así que acelero aun más el auto dirigiéndose a otra dirección

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru por su parte había llegando a la playa y se dedico a caminar por la orilla pensado en lo que se acababa de entera no podía creerlo…. Haruka la persona de la que se había enamorado…. Era en realidad una mujer y eso no era lo peor…. Lo peor de todo era que ella se había enamorado de esa mujer.

No puedo creerlo porque de todas las personas en el mundo me tuve que fijar justamente en ella –Decía realmente dolida mientras caminaba con la mirada baja—Hubiera preferido mil veces un rechazo por parte de Haruka que saber la verdad, si me rechazaba mis sentimientos moriría, pero sabiendo esto mis sentimientos siguen intactos se han vuelto más fuertes –se cubrió el rostro llorando—porque… porque me tenía que pasar esto –se sentó sobre la arena abrazado sus piernas mientras sus lagrimas seguía cayendo sin parar.

Haruka Tenoh porque tuviste que engañarme con esto, porque lo hiciste… pensé que confiabas en mi—La voz cada vez se le quebraba mas y su llanto aumentaba debido a la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que sentía.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Haruka llegaba a la playa y se bajo rápidamente del auto empezado a correr a todo lo que daba sus piernas estaba dispuesta a lo que sea a encontrarla, no sabía el motivo por el cual lo hacía aunque muy en el fondo sabia que se estaba enamorado de Michiru pero era algo que ella no iba a reconocer con facilidad no confiaba en ese sentimiento después de todo lo que le había pasado anteriormente.

Michiru… en donde puedes estar –seguía corriendo—Necesito hablar contigo – A lo lejos pudo localizar la figura de Michiru sentada cerca de la orilla, aumento la velocidad acercándose a donde estaba la chica de cabellos aguamarina.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru estaba aun concentrada viendo el mar mientras sus lagrimas caían sin parar, el dolor que sentía era muy profundo y no había manera para que se calmara, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la persona que llegaba a su lado en ese momento, hasta que escucho su voz.

Michiru? – a escuchar esa voz que le robaba hasta el sueño, volteo para darse cuenta que la persona que le hablaba era esa misma que sin querer y accidentalmente se metió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Haruka –con solo verla su corazón empezó a latir de manera alocada pero al mismo tiempo le regreso el dolor y la miro con enojo—Que haces aquí mentirosa –se levanto enfrentado con la mirada a Haruka.

Escúchame por favor todo lo que hice tiene una explicación –a ver la mirada fría de Michiru se dio cuenta que la había afectado bastante lo que había hecho – Se que debes odiarme pero discúlpame se que hice mal en ocultarte lo que soy pero aun no era el momento de que lo supieras.

Haruka Tenoh nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, no estaría sintiendo lo que siento por ti en este momento—Michiru le mira fijamente mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y la voz se le iba quebrado para sorpresa de Haruka—No tienes idea de cómo… me duele…. Saber que eres una chica, q me….mentiste, engañaste…. Pero aun así… mis sentimientos siguen… ahí mas fuertes ahora que nunca… porque Haruka… porque no puedo sacarte de ahí –le miro molesta—porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón!

Esto sorprendió mucho a Haruka que quedo congelada a oír lo que le dijo Michiru, no podía creerlo, pero las lagrimas y la mirada de Michiru le indicaba que no estaba mintiendo ella estaba siendo sincera mejor dicho siempre lo fue desde un principio al contrario de ella misma que desde un principio estuvo mintiendo para ocultar su verdad acerca de su género, de su cuerpo, de todo lo que era ella en realidad.

No tienes que decirme Tenoh?... te estoy diciendo la verdad me he enamorado de ti y no sabes cómo me duele, me duele el pecho con solo saberlo –le miro fijamente a los ojos—Te AMO HARUKA TENOH!

Por fin parecía que Haruka reaccionaba y le miraba sin saber que decirle, sentía algo extraño dentro de ella pero se había jurando a si misma que nunca más se iba a enamorar de nuevo

Michiru creó… que estas confundida ten en cuenta soy una mujer –Haruka parecía torpe con sus palabras—Soy una chica no puedo darte lo que mereces

Tú que sabes Haruka! De lo que me merezco o no –la molestia de Michiru iba en aumento—No tienes idea de lo que dices… tal vez este confundida pero sabes al corazón nunca se le manda… nadie escoge de quien enamorarse y yo me he enamorado de ti.

No te puedes enamorar de mi soy solo una chica - antes de que continuara Michiru la volvió a interrumpir.

Que no sabes nada Haruka no tienes ni idea de lo que siento en este momento… claro pues que vas a entender si eres la que me estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo –le miro con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos y le soltó una fuerte bofetada – No quiero volver a verte Haruka Tenoh.

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a Haruka y cuando pudo reaccionar Michiru ya se había alejado lo suficiente, pues esta comenzó a caminar y luego se fue corriendo para perderse de la vista a Haruka, esta no pudo hacer nada solo se dejo caer sobre la arena mientras las lagrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas estaba sintiendo mucho dolor pues las palabras de Michiru la había herido en lo más profundo de su ser, la había herido en su corazón, sentía un gran vacío en su interior quería seguir a Michiru pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, no encontraba la manera ni de cómo caminar solo se abrazo a si misma mientras las lagrimas aumentaba, se sentía demasiado dolida y confundinda, se sentia demasiado sola.

"El amor es un arma de doble filo puede darte la mayor de tus alegrías pero a la vez te puede matar en la peor de las depresiones"

((Espero recibir pronto sus opiniones y ya se que esta chikito n_nU))


	13. Sentimientos a flor de piel

(Hola de nuevo a mis queridos lectores me que perdido mucho tiempo pero muchas ideas surge con la depresion asi que aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo espero les gusten)

Sentimientos a flor de piel

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en la playa solo estaba consciente de que se sentía cansada que quería desaparecer del mundo para nunca más volver y poder deshacerse de la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía dentro de ella, esos sentimientos la estaba matado lentamente no entendía estos sentimientos eran distintos a los que sentía cuando estuvo con Rei e incluso cuando terminaron, estos sentimientos la estaba motivado por ir detrás de Michiru pero sabía que esta hace tiempo que se había marchando de la playa, no supo como recupero el sentido y se levanto caminando a paso lento hacia su auto, sus pensamientos no salía de las palabras que le había dicho Michiru de verdad que esas palabras superaron su orgullo y todo lo demás llegando a su corazón lastimándola de gran manera. Esto era lo que ella menos quería lastimar a la persona que con una simple sonrisa le regreso la vida aunque al principio hubiera empezado llevándose mal y sus sentimientos la confundía mas no quería darle un nombre a lo que sentía y mucho menos ponerle esa palabra al conjunto de sentimientos que sentía, tenía miedo de que volviera a salir lastimada.

No puedo creerlo… no puede ser esto posible… jure que nunca más volvería a –Se mordió el labio a darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, le dolía y a la vez le asustaba—n-no volvería a… enamorarme

Haruka se sentía terrible consigo misma su juramento lo hizo cuando su relación con Rei termino de esa manera trágica desde su punto de vista, no quería volver a amar por miedo a sentir que la destruyera de nuevo que todo lo que ella con esfuerzo ha hecho para evitarlo se caiga para abajo con la declaración de Michiru por un lado sentía que quería ir detrás de Michiru tomarla y tenerla entre sus brazos besándola y correspondiéndole el sentimiento con la misma o más intensidad pero por otra parte quería huir, escapar, no deseaba salir herida o que jugara de nuevo con su corazón.

Con toda esta confusión de sentimientos se subió en su auto y condujo de regreso a casa, una vez que llego ahí sintió como la soledad de su apartamento la golpeó de tal manera que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmaya, recién se percataba de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sola y esta soledad era su escudo para proteger de un sentimiento que sin darse cuenta estaba volviendo a despertar dentro de ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Haruka y Michiru no se vieron por la simple razón de que la primera decidió falta todo ese tiempo al instituto porque no sabía con qué cara vería a Michiru después de que su secreto fuera descubierto y también porque lo más seguro es que casi todo el mundo supiera el pequeño secreto que ella con tanto esfuerzo había estado escondiendo de los demás, la depresión y confusión de sus propios sentimientos la tenia así, no sabía qué hacer para poder salir de esto y sobre todo como ella podía ir a enfrentar a Michiru si esta después de todo de seguro la estaba odiado por haberla engañado y para finalizar de seguro Rei estaría festejado porque obtuvo lo que quería destruir la vida de Haruka por segunda ocasión.

Los recuerdos de ese día aun torturaba a Haruka las lagrimas, los ojos, el rostro y las palabras de Michiru le había hecho abrir los ojos de alguna manera a sus sentimientos y esto empeoraba las cosas le dolía demasiado y aun no podía enfrentarla por más que quisiera.

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

_Haruka Tenoh nunca pensaste en la posibilidad de que si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, no estaría sintiendo lo que siento por ti en este momento—Michiru le mira fijamente mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro y la voz se le iba quebrado para sorpresa de Haruka—No tienes idea de cómo… me duele…. Saber que eres una chica, q me….mentiste, engañaste…. Pero aun así… mis sentimientos siguen… ahí más fuertes ahora que nunca… porque Haruka… porque no puedo sacarte de ahí –le miro molesta—porque no puedo sacarte de mi corazón! _

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

Cada palabra atravesaba lo más profundo de su ser, las palabras de Michiru demostraba claramente como se sentía de la honestidad y sinceridad que mostraba en cambio ella no pudo ser sincera y honesta con aquella chica que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, de poder ser feliz de verdad, la culpa la estaba matado a medida de que recordaba cada vez lo que sucedió.

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

_No tienes que decirme Tenoh?... te estoy diciendo la verdad me he enamorado de ti y no sabes cómo me duele, me duele el pecho con solo saberlo –le miro fijamente a los ojos—Te AMO HARUKA TENOH!_

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

Eso le dolió recordar aquella chica estaba enamorada de ella la amaba demasiado y ella como una tonta no pudo contestarle solo se quedo callada de la impresión.

Porque no pude decirle… ella tuvo el valor para decirme que me ama pero yo… que siento en realidad hacia ti… Michiru –suspiro estaba demasiado confundida después de todo no sabía que sentía de verdad estos sentimientos eran más fuertes de los que sintió alguna vez por Rei—Esta chica ha sido capaz de superar mi barrera… que me has hecho Michiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado Michiru siguió asistiendo al instituto no le sorprendió la ausencia de la joven rubia que le robaba el sueño durante la primera semana pero a ver que seguía sin asistir le empezó a preocuparse tal vez sería que por su culpa que Haruka estaba faltado al instituto o que se hubiera retirado y ella sin saberlo, sentía una gran mezcla de sentimientos entre ellos el enojo, la desesperación y sobre todo la preocupación que le carcomía el alma con cada día que pasaba no podía ni ponerle atención a las clases que le importaba estudiar, ella necesitaba saber de Haruka cuanto antes o si no se volvería loca por no saber nada de ella.

Tengo que pensar alguna para encontrar la dirección de Tenoh… sino se de ella pronto creo que estallare –se decía así misma—

Señorita Kaioh acaso dijo algo? –le llamo la maestra tomando a Michiru desprevenida—

Etto… n-no he dicho nada maestra discúlpeme –la maestra la miro un poco incrédula y decidió continuar con su clase mientras Michiru volvía a meterse en sus pensamientos.

Michiru estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que cuando sonó la campana que indica el receso le tomo con la guardia baja haciendo que se sobresaltara y sin más tuvo que salir del salón aun pensado una manera de cómo podía obtener la dirección de Haruka.

Tal vez Setsuna tenga esa dirección después de todo en sus manos estaba los expedientes con los datos de las dos –Michiru sonrió y corrió hacia la oficina de Setsuna. Cuando llego entro con cuidado viendo que estaba ahí la peli-verde quien se sorprendió de verla ahí.

Señorita Kaioh? me sorprende verla por aquí después de que su compañero Tenoh se ha desaparecido dos semanas –Michiru se mordió el labio a escuchar el apellido de la joven rubia mientras Setsuna la miraba con una sonrisa—En que debo su visita a mi oficina?

Señorita Meioh…. Setsuna yo… quería saber… si podrías darme por favor… –La voz se le quebraba a Michiru y Setsuna le brindo una sonrisa de complicidad pasándole un trozo de papel.

Tomar… aquí tienes la dirección de Haruka se ver que estas desesperada por verla a pesar de lo que paso, espero que la puedes entender y sabes algo de paso te doy un permiso para que te puedas retirar temprano de clases –le sonrío a Michiru—Solo espero que los asuntos entre tú y ella se resuelva pronto, recuerda que ambas tienen aun un castigo pendiente conmigo y dile a Tenoh que no falte mas luego tendrá más problemas.

Muchas gracias Setsuna—sonrío entusiasmada mientras tomaba la nota que le entregaba Setsuna—Esto te lo quedare debiendo el resto de mi vida muchas gracias de verdad.

Sera mejor que te apresures por tus cosas y que vayas a casa de Tenoh no vaya a ser que se te escape –le dijo Setsuna antes de ver como una Michiru sonriente salía a toda prisa de su oficina.

Michiru corrió a toda prisa hacia su salón para recoger sus cosas a una velocidad increíble y de la misma manera salió corriendo del instituto, quería mejor dicho deseaba poder ver a Haruka cuanto antes y poder disculpase por lo que le había hecho. Se subió en el primer taxi que encontró disponible se sentía nerviosa y a la vez emocionada por un lado vería a Haruka y por otro no sabía que iba a decirle primero otra vez se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando el taxista le informo que habían llegando.

El edificio departamental le parecía enorme pero sabía perfectamente que la persona que buscaba estaba ahí y sin más entro sintiendo como el corazón le latía mil veces por hora solo quería ver a la chica que se había adueñado de su corazón.

Haruka por su parte ni sabía qué hora era después de todo había cerrando las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación y aun se hallaba acostada en la cama no tenia deseos de levantarse, ella prefería quedarse ahí por el resto de su vida pero parece que alguien no estaba de acuerdo con sus planes porque empezó a oír como golpeaba la puerta de su apartamento con demasiada insistencia cosa que la molesto demasiado y sin más tuvo que levantarse para recibir a su invitado molesto.

Ya voy –suspiro con evidente molestia acercándose a la puerta cuando la abrió, se encontró con Michiru quien la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos reflejada en sus ojos, Haruka se perdió mirando esos ojos que hasta se olvido de respira y apenas pudo pronunciar algo entendible—M-Michiru…

Haruka… –susurro la chica de cabello aguamarina mirando a la persona que tenía enfrente deseaba decirle tantas cosas y sin pensarlo se le acerco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besar sus labios con desesperación.

El beso tomo desprevenida al Haruka que al principio dudo en corresponderle pero era tanta la insistencia de Michiru que la duda desapareció al instante para corresponder con la misma intensidad aquel beso y sin pensarlo tomo a Michiru de la cintura acercándola así mas a ella en cambió Michiru por tu parte se acerco mas a la rubia haciendo que la otra retrocediera algunos pasos y con una patada logro cerrar la puerta detrás de ella para luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Haruka. Ninguna de las dos quería romper aquel beso que cada vez expresa más pasión y desesperación y caminado de manera torpe por la sala del apartamento de la rubia terminaron cayendo sobre el sofá, sus manos ya no podían quedarse quietas así que de manera tímida sus manos empezaron a moverse poco a poco…

Continuara….

(He regresado y aquí está la continuación de la historia bueno ideas o sugerencias… o tal vez con algo con lo que no estén de acuerdo hágamelo saber y espero que les guste el capi)


	14. Visita inesperada

(Hola de nuevo... por lo visto me he perdido mucho pero ya les traje la continuacion... he tenido muchas clases y he estado un tantito cansada pero espero que les guste este capi... disfrutelo)

Visita inesperada

Ambas sentían que necesitaba de la otra por lo tanto Haruka fue la que tomo la iniciativa cambio de posición dejado a Michiru debajo de ella mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de esta recorriendo su piel con cada beso a la vez que escuchaba los pequeños gemidos de Michiru mientras esta exploraba el cuerpo de Haruka el cual estaba bien formado a parecer de Michiru quien se sentía en el paraíso con los besos de la rubia sobre su cuello, así que ella por su misma decidió conocer ese cuerpo empezó jugando con los botones de la camisa de Haruka desabrochado los primeros para luego meter sus manos por debajo de esta para empezar a sentir la piel de la chica, esto la hizo estremecerse por completo a Haruka quien se detuvo pues se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ambas estaban haciendo.

Haruka… –apenas pudo decir Michiru pues su voz estaba agitada por el momento y levanto una mano para acariciar el rostro de Haruka quien cerró los ojos a sentir la caricia y a la vez le regreso la cordura a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

No Michiru… esto no puede seguir… esto que estamos haciendo no está bien –miro a Michiru a los ojos sonrojada—Soy una chica no podemos hacer esto… quizás estas confundida y… esto no debe suceder –se puso nerviosa cosa que era raro en ella—en eso un pequeño beso en sus labios la silencio para permitir a Michiru hablar.

No me importa si eres un chico o una chica… sigues siendo Haruka Tenoh la persona que en un principio me cayó mal pero que luego fue conquistado poco a poco mi corazón –le miro a los ojos—Mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros Haruka … darte tu oportunidad… dejarte amar como te mereces, si estoy aquí es porque no soporto estar sin verte… piénsalo Haruka no dejes que te gane tu no permitirías eso o al menos eso no permitiría la Haruka que yo conozco –Michiru le sonrió e hizo ademan de levantarse pero entonces unos labios atraparon los suyos en un beso que la obligo a atrapar en sus brazos a la causante de aquel beso pero Haruka se separo un poco mirándola.

Eres muy dulce Michiru… y no me merezco otra oportunidad no lo creo –le miro a los ojos sonriendo—Mereces algo mejor –Haruka se levanto arreglándose la ropa—Y tienes razón en lo que dice… la Haruka que conocías en el instituto es la Haruka que no había visto a Rei, la que era un escudo para oculta a la verdadera… la que tienes enfrente tuyo –volteo a verla sonriéndole.

Tenoh no seas una estúpida! –Se levanto Michiru molesta y se le acerco viéndola a los ojos—Superar lo que te hizo esa mujer y dejarte amar... por favor Haruka–kun.

Se la quedo observado era cierto que sentía algo fuerte hacia Michiru pero si lo pensaba su miedo era volver amar y resultar nuevamente herida, no sabría si pudiera soporta otro golpe como el que sufrió a causa de Rei, era tanto el silencio de la rubia que Michiru se le acerco preocupada estaba empezado a temer que algo de lo que dijo le haya afectado.

Necesito… pensarlo… Michiru –Haruka voltea a verla sonriéndole—No te enojes conmigo es solo que yo… no puedo aun… solo eso puedo decir en mi favor—volteo a mirar a otro lado viendo el bolso de Michiru.

Tenoh… – Se lo pensó un momento para luego sonreírle a Haruka, tal vez aun tenía esperanzas de poder estar con la joven rubia –Entiendo no te preocupes –Se percato de que observaba el bolso—Es cierto has faltado dos semanas y hemos tenido muchas clases… aparte te recuerdo que tu y yo tenemos un castigo pendiente, el cual no se puede cumplir si tu no asistes… acaso pretendes dejarme con todo el trabajo a mi sola… quien diría que el gran Haruka Tenoh fuera una floja!.

Lo último Michiru lo había dicho con un gesto de superioridad y por un momento Haruka se le quedo mirando para luego empezar a reírse a más no poder sin poder contenerse se abrazo a si misma aun riéndose mientras que Michiru la miraba sin entender y un tanto apenada.

Etto… de…d-de que te estás burlando Tenoh! –le observo apenada viendo que la otra no podía contener la risa—Dímelo de una vez!

P-perdón Michiru… Jajaja… es que tu…. Cara se me hizo graciosa jajajajaja – continuo riendo por un momento hasta que se calmo – El lunes regresare a clases… te lo prometo, me permites copiar tus apuntes –le señalo el bolso—por lo mientras estás en tu casa… ahm te gustaría algo de tomar?

Gracias pero no, mejor empieza con esos apuntes… hemos tenido demasiadas clases –Haruka asintió y fue a su habitación por sus cosas para luego comenzar a pasar los apuntes. La chica agua-marina observaba con gran curiosidad el apartamento de la rubia, ella se lo había imaginado de otra manera pero si era sincera consigo misma le gusta el lugar era muy cómodo – Haruka tu vives aquí sola? Y tus padres?

Si de hecho vivo aquí sola y sobre mis padres tengo poco tiempo de haberme independizado de ellos –le contesto mientras seguía escribiendo en eso Michiru se levanto y recorrió el apartamento, primero se acerco a una estantería en donde había vario trofeos y medallas a las vez que algunas fotos de Haruka.

Tienes muchos premios se ver que eres competidora y buena en los deportes… oh eres tú de pequeña –Michiru tomo una foto en donde se veía a una niña en brazos de su padre sosteniendo un trofeo – Vaya que has cambiando de niña te veías tierna ahora… eres atractiva –le dio la espalda a Haruka apenada.

Lo tomo un cumplido gracias Michiru… y si soy de pequeña pero no divulgues que has visto esa foto de mi arruinarías mi imagen de Casanova –ambas se riendo después de este comentario y volvió a reinar el silencio.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado Rei estaba como loca queriendo averiguar sobre Haruka, lo último que supo fue que la rubia dejo de asistir al instituto, tampoco asistía a los entrenamientos y tampoco frecuentaba ninguno de sus lugares favoritas y dudaba que se encontrara casa ya que la joven rubia detestaba estar mucho tiempo en casa.

Donde se metió esta mujer… se suponía que después de lo que hice debía mejor tenía que volver conmigo y poder vivir juntas y ser felices como nuestro sueño –daba vueltas por toda la sala de estar—Haru amor mío… se que aun me amas… necesitare ayuda para que entres en razón –decía mientras revisaba su teléfono celular marcado un numero y esperado con impaciencia hasta que una voz femenina le contesto.

_Hola? Con quien hablo? _– alguien dijo al otro lado de la línea.

Habla Rei… te acuerdas de mí, necesito pedirte un favor… quiero que me ayudes quiero reconquistar a Tenoh –le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá escuchado un suspiro.

_Rei! Qué cosas dices? te lo advertir… te metías con él y perdías a Tenoh, darte por vencida tu misma una vez me dijiste que Haruka no es ninguna estúpida y después de lo que ella vio en esa fiesta en la piscina la destrozaste, lo siento Rei pero no creo poder ayudarte después de todo cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde eso, te recuerdo que te fuiste del país con Seiya y creo que Haruka continuo con su vida… la verdad no lose –_Decía la voz mientras Rei intentaba de controlar su temperamento.

Mina por favor ayudarme, tú eras una de las pocas que podría entender a Haruka… la verdad ya aprendí de mi error nunca debí haberme metido con Seiya y después de lo que paso fue que me di cuenta de lo importante que era Haruka en mi vida por eso he regresado a Japón para luchar por el corazón de Haruka y estar junto a ella para poder ser felices como habíamos planeado las dos –suplicaba Rei, estaba desesperada quería hacer lo que fuera solo para tener a Haruka a su lado de nuevo.

_Luego hablamos Rei, porque la verdad creo que deberías dejar a Haruka en paz de una vez por todas –_Dijo Mina para luego colgar, Rei lanzo su teléfono molesta a un lado si nadie la ayudaría tendría que buscar otros métodos para hacer que Haruka volviera a su lado.

Sea como sea regresaras conmigo Haruka Tenoh… estoy segura de que eres mi alma gemela –suspiro mirando hacia una foto en donde estaba con Haruka abrazadas—Te falle una vez pero pienso corregir mi error.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tanto a Haruka como a Michiru se les paso el resto del día volando que para cuando se dieron cuenta estaba próxima a anochecer por lo que Haruka se ofreció en llevar a Michiru a su casa debido a que ya era tarde para la chica y la casa le queda bastante lejos. Durante casi medio camino se la pasaron calladas sin saber que decir la una a la otra.

Etto… Michiru de nuevo gracias por los apuntes, supongo que Setsuna ha de estar algo molestar por mi inasistencia –miro de reojo a Michiru quien miraba por la ventanilla del copiloto.

No agradezcas y aunque no lo creas Setsuna no está molesta, solo te mando una advertencia que si seguías faltado te meterías en más problemas –luego de esto ambas riendo un poco—Setsuna fue quien me dio tu dirección.

Oh ya veo… pues qué bueno que lo hizo gracias a ti he tenido un día demasiado agradable, nunca antes me había sentido –sonrío mientras seguía conduciendo.

Con eso me das a entender que debería visitarte más seguido… será que te estás volviendo un poquito dependiente de mi Haruka –volvieron a reír juntas—Es broma no te enojes conmigo pero tienes razón este día ha sido increíble.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio durante el resto del camino, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos para cuando Michiru se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a su casa pero antes de bajarse Haruka la detuvo tomándole de la mano.

Michiru te parecería bien… si el sábado salimos –miro a Michiru quien de la sorpresa solo mover la cabeza de manera afirmativa – Te parece bien si te vengo a ver a eso de las 3

Claro que si Haruka… te espero mañana –sonrió para luego soltarse y dirigirse a su casa corriendo emocionada, antes de entrar se detuvo para mirar a Haruka y darle una sonrisa de alegría entrado a su casa. Aunque se quedo mirando a través de la ventana viendo como Haruka se iba de ahí, se sentía muy feliz… ahora debía concentrarse en pensar en su cita con la joven rubia.

Por otro lado Haruka estaba pensado a donde ella podía llevar a una chica como Michiru, para cuando llego a su casa recordó lo que sucedió cuando la chica llego a su apartamento y no pudo evitar sonrojase y tocarse los labios volviendo a recordar la sensación que le había producido eso y lo que casi hacia.

Si sigo pensado en eso la gente creerá que soy una pervertida… pero me encanto ese –se sonrojo de nuevo a causar de sus pensamientos pero de repente sonó su teléfono cosa que le extraño, se acerco contestado – Diga?

_Haruka ten mucho cuidado a partir de ahora en adelante _–le dijo una voz que luego colgó, esto dejo extrañada a Haruka pero decidió no tomarle importancia luego resolvería sobre eso por ahora pensaría en la cita que iba a tener con Michiru.

Continuara…..

(Creo que dejare a muchos decepcionados pero así se volverá más emocionante el fanfic… todos los que me quiera dar ideas o criticar algo que no les haya gustado hágalo con gusto)


	15. Cita

Cita

Un hombre vestido de capucha observaba desde una cabina el edificio departamental en donde vivía Haruka, cuando salió se subió en su auto para dándole una última mirada al edificio marco un numero del cual le contestaron de inmediato.

Dígale que ya lo hice… le pase la advertencia pero no lo creo necesario…después de todo ella que tiene que ver –escucho al otro lado lo que le decía—Se que es por ella por quien volvió pero la consideras capaz de llegar hasta el extremo de querer atentar contra su vida por obtenerla… si se que aquello la dejo como loca y creo que a la que deberíamos ponerle advertencias es a Rei… está bien entiendo será como usted diga solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto –colgó el teléfono dirigiendo su mirada hacia el edificio—Quien lo diría ha pasado casi un año desde aquello pensado que he hecho el bien y que por fin estabas saliendo de esa oscuridad pero ahora ella regreso para hacerte más daño siempre metiéndote en problemas pequeña Haruka.

Él enciendo el auto y se marcho de ahí desapareciendo el auto en la oscuridad de la noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El día de la cita les llego y la mañana se les habían pasado volando tanto a Haruka como a Michiru quienes se dieron cuenta que ya faltaba 2 horas que para el caso de Michiru era poco tiempo para arreglarse, preparase, etc. Mientras que por el otro lado Haruka estaba aun un poco extrañada por la llamada de la noche anterior y de paso el sobre que recibió en la mañana no entendía nada. El contenido de la carta decía lo siguiente:

_Haruka Tenoh:_

_Señorita esta carta es para informarle que debe tener cuidado a partir de ahora en adelante, no puedo revelarle quien soy solo digamos que soy un amigo que quiere ayudarla así que por favor manténgase alejada de quien sea que la una a su pasado con Rei Hino, esta mujer no solo es un peligro para usted emocionalmente sino también lo será físicamente si ella sigue con su obsesión con usted, tenga mucho cuidado… pronto sabrá quien soy pero hasta entonces cuídense._

_Atte.: Un amigo _

Esto tenia desconcertada a Haruka como podía Rei significa un peligro físico el único daño que le había hecho fue emocional pero fuera de eso ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones luego de pensarlo por un rato decisión dejar el asunto para después ya que nada iba a arruinar su cita con Michiru este día y quería que todo le saliera bien sin necesidad de molestias o estorbos como Rei o un supuesto "amigo" que le enviaba cartas secretas y sin sentido, se arreglo viendo que le quedaba media hora y Michiru vivía algo lejos así que salió rumbo a casa de Michiru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Michiru se había pasado casi toda la mañana eligiendo que se podía poner ya que Haruka no le había dicho nada de adonde la llevaría y ella debía estar lista para donde sea que la llevara así como para lo que puede suceder en esta cita, le tomo más tiempo del pensado para quedar lista cuando se dio cuenta ya faltaba 5 minutos para las 3 de la tarde quería decir que en cualquier momento Haruka llegaría por lo tanto bajo corriendo a la sala esperando que llegara… no paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho el sonido de una bocina, se asomo para ver que era Haruka quien la ya había llegando puntualmente como lo había prometido.

Salió corriendo y se quedo impresionada de ver que Haruka vestía: unos pantalones jeans y una camisa abotonada un poco ajustada que le hacía resalta apenas su cuerpo femenino, bueno ya había visto antes a Haruka con otra ropa pero se veía más masculina en su opinión ahora podía notar la pequeña diferencia notaria en ella. Mientras que Haruka se quedo viendo a Michiru como boba pues esta vestía: también unos pantalones jeans más ajustados y una blusa de mangas cortas ajustada todo le hacía resalta su cuerpo, ambas se quedaron perdidas viendo a la otra hasta que Haruka tuvo que salir de mala gana de su ensoñación dándose cuenta que Michiru aun la seguía mirando.

Te ves muy hermosa… preciosa, nos vamos o piensas quédate aquí parada todo el día? –con esto Michiru salió de inmediato de su ensoñación sonrojándose apenada asintió con la cabeza para luego subir en el auto de Haruka quien ya le había abierto la puerta, una vez que estuvieron se marcharon.

Etto… Adonde iremos Haruka… que sepa no me has dicho adonde me llevaras –miro a la rubia mientras esta conducía – Me dirás algo o por lo menos me darás una pista para saberlo.

Pues vamos al parque de diversiones primero y de ahí te llevare a otro lugar que no te diré aun –le sonrió.

Dijiste a un parque de diversiones… Etto suena genial esto será divertido –dijo con cierto nerviosismo que Haruka obviamente noto.

No me digas que no has ido antes – el silencio de Michiru le contesto a su pregunta – Entonces me encargare de que te diviertas.

Cuando llegaron se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron desde la montaña rusa hasta el carrusel, pasado por la casa embrujada, los carros chocones y aparte Haruka le gano un conejo de peluche a Michiru. (N.T: imagínense al estilo de la cita que tuvieron Serena y Seiya en Sailor moon stars), subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron divirtiéndose para terminar en la rueda de la fortuna, ambas estaba observado el paisaje en silencio.

Gracias Haruka este día ha sido increíble nunca antes me había divertido tanto –le dijo Michiru quien estaba sentada a su lado y tenía la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Haruka.

No agradezcas ha sido muy divertido pero aun no ha terminado nos falta la segunda parte –volteo a mirar a Michiru.

Sus miradas se encontraron observándose en silencio, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse poco a poco hasta que sentía sus labios rozándose, Haruka no se pudo contener mas y tomo a Michiru de la cintura dándole un beso apasionado el cual fue correspondido de inmediato por la otra pero no duro mucho pues ambas se separaron al instante apenas ya que por lo visto se estaba volviendo a repetir la situación incómoda del otro día.

Etto… que te parece el juego ya se detuvo… vamos a aun falta –se bajaron y siguieron el silencio el resto del camino pues ambas estaban apenas por el beso, no había duda alguna que les encanto pero no podía definir su situación o eso parecía para Michiru, cuando subieron en el auto y fueron para la segunda parte de la cita siguieron en silencio un tanto incomodo para ambas después de todo este beso había sido más intenso que el anterior. El camino resulto más largo de lo normal ya que después de todo si estaba algo alejado y sumándole la incomodidad no iba bien, cuando menos se lo espero Michiru el auto paro en algún lugar que ni se percató y vio como Haruka bajaba para abrirle la puerta. Una vez abajo Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru empezado a caminar por un pequeño sendero que había a lado de la carretera en donde se había estacionado Haruka, no se molesto ni en pregunto porque supuso que sería una sorpresa así que la siguió en silencio cuando de repente se detuvo.

Michiru necesito que te tapes los ojos… de aquí en adelante no puedes –se volteo viéndola con una sonrisa y se le acerco sacando un pañuelo vendándole los ojos.

Oye! Quiero ver no seas mala –coloco las manos sobre las de Haruka mientras la vendaba – Déjame ver adonde me llevas.

Lo siento Michiru no quiero dañar la sorpresa solo son unos cuantos pasos –se coloco enfrente de Michiru y tomándola de la mano caminaron por el resto del sendero hasta llegar a un lago, Haruka acerco a Michiru hasta la orilla para luego descubrirle los ojos, quien se sorprendió de verdad a ver el hermoso lago.

Haruka esto es fantástico! Me encanta –sin pensarlo se lanzo a los brazos de Haruka abrazándola emocionada –Este lugar es realmente hermoso.

Sí que lo es y quería compartirlo contigo eres la primera y única persona que he traído a este lago—miro a Michiru mientras la abrazaba.

Enserio… esto es realmente hermoso Haruka no puedo creerlo… es mágico gracias por compartirlo conmigo –alzo el rostro viéndola a los ojos.

No debes agradecer… tu eres digna de ver este lugar –coloco una mano en su rostro y beso los labios de Michiru con intensidad quien sin dudarlo lo correspondió rodeando su cuello apegado su cuerpo al suyo.

Haruka… ya sé que… te lo dije… pero…yo… te amo –susurro entre los labios de la rubia quien se separo mirándola a los ojos.

Aun mis sentimientos hacia ti no tienen nombre, solo estoy segura de que me gustas Michiru y que sin ti me siento sola y… yo… te necesito a mi lado Michi –ambas sonriendo y se dieron otro beso en los labios.

También te necesito Haruka –acaricio el rostro de la rubia—podemos quedarnos un rato mas sé que es tarde pero no quiero volver a casa… quiero estar más tiempo contigo. –le sonrió y Haruka asintió se sentaron cerca de la orilla quedándose observado el lago y de vez en cuando jugando salpicándose el agua.

Ya Michiru! Me dejaras toda empapada –Haruka se tuvo que apartar de Michiru para evitar que la moje mas – Si sigues así te regreso a tu casa de inmediato.

No seas mala… esto esta divertido –ambas riendo para volverse abrazar pero de repente Michiru cayó en el lago siendo empujada por Haruka pero esta no pudo cantar victoria pronto ya que la otra la jalón al agua también.

Jugaron un rato salpicándose el agua entre ellas hasta que una brisa de viento soplo haciendo temblar a Michiru quien se abrazo a si misma fue entonces cuando ambas se percataron en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Salieron las dos del agua y Haruka le ofreció su saco a Michiru el cual era lo único seco lo cual la chica aguamarina agradeció si era honesta consigo misma se estaba muriendo de frio toda empapada.

Michiru te propongo algo… no creo que sea buena idea que llegues a casa así toda mojada que te parece si esta noche te quedas en la mía, te parece? –le dijo mientras caminaban de regreso al auto.

Claro me agrada la idea, además es muy tarde y mi casa está bastante lejos –le sonrió aparte la idea le gustaba. Sin más que decir fueron rumbo a casa de Haruka quien tuvo que acelerar para q Michiru no se congele y de paso ella.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Haruka la permitió pasar a su habitación para darle una camisa y una toalla, le indico a Michiru donde era el baño y que podía usar lo que le pareciera bien mientras que ella se cambiaba por otro lado. Para cuando Michiru termino de cambiarse se encontró con que Haruka ya estaba cambiada y sentada en su cama esperándola.

Etto… donde puedo dejar mi ropa mojada Haruka –le pregunto con cierta timidez asomándose apenas por la puerta del baño.

Pasármela que yo me encargo de eso –Michiru le entrego la ropa húmeda y Haruka la puso en una cesta.

Sal de ahí Michiru… no seas tímida estás en tu casa –le sonrió y Michiru no pudo resistirse así que salió dejado a Haruka con la boca abierta pues tenía una muy buena vista de sus piernas puesto que le quedaba larga—Que bien te ves Michiru… muy hermosa como siempre… bueno iré a hacerme cargo de esta ropa, recuerda estás en tu casa haz lo que gustes.

Sin decir más la rubia se retiro dejado a Michiru sola en su habitación, quien miraba con curiosidad esa habitación sin duda alguna por cualquier lugar de ese apartamento tenia la esencial de Haruka, así que salió de la habitación y fue a la sala a ver un poco de tele mientras esperaba a la joven rubia pero lo cierto es que no había nada bueno en la televisión y cambiaba de canales buscando algo que estuviera un poco interesante. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y volteo viendo a la rubia que ya estaba ahí.

Tan rápido terminaste de lavar toda esa ropa—le miro sorprendida a Haruka quien no pudo evitar reírse.

Es una de las ventajas de vivir sola preciosa… Jajaja puedo hacer las cosas con más facilidad –le sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia la televisión—Por los visto no hay nada bueno que ver permíteme –tomo el control y empezó a cambiar de canales hasta encontrar una película.

Se quedaron viendo la película, Michiru se recargo en Haruka quien la abrazo acercándola a ella, lo cierto era que a Michiru le estaba sacando de quicio estar tan cerca de Haruka y no poder tocarla como quería así que decidió tentar a su suerte haciéndole un pregunta que le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

Haru… puedo saber en donde dormiré esta noche, si quieres puedo dormir en el sofá por mí no hay ningún problema –miro a la rubia esperando atenta a su respuesta.

No, para nada tu dormirás en el sofá si no te incomoda puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo claro si no te molesta o mejor aun yo duermo en el sofá y tú en la cama –le miro sonriéndole.

La verdad mejor durmamos juntas en tu cama así ninguna de las dos le tocara dormir en este sofá –riendo por esto.

Entonces mejor vayamos ya es tarde y tú debes estar cansada –Haruka apago la televisión y se levanto junto a Michiru dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Una vez en la habitación ambas se acostaron en la cama de la rubia aunque era grande la cama Michiru quería dormir abrazada a Haruka y lo consiguió, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia mientras esta le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad, estaban muy cómodas ahí acostadas se sentían muy bien juntas… pero Michiru quería probar hasta donde podía llegar su suerte con Haruka, se levanto un poco mirándola.

Sabes quiero darte algo –le sonrió a la rubia mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Qué cosa es?... pensé que ya te estabas durmiendo –le miro atenta sin dejar de sonreírle a Michiru.

Pues es… esto –se le acerco al rostro y beso sus labios con suavidad y timidez.

El beso fue correspondido de inmediato sintiendo como los brazos de Haruka rodeaba su cintura acercándola a ella sin romper el beso que se volvió más dulce y tierno a medida q seguía, Michiru no podía creer cuanta felicidad experimentaba en ese momento, estaba realmente feliz. Así los besos siguieron empezado a subir poco a poco de intensidad.

Continuara…..

Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado… como estoy en clases ahora sí, tardare un poco en subir pero prometo o hare el intento de hacerlo más seguido, cualquier sugerencia o critica hágamelo saber con gusto


	16. ¿Primera Vez?

(hola a todos antes que nada les informo que este es mi primer Lemon asi que espero que les guste y sea de su agrado además de que deseo saben sus opiniones… disfrútelo)

¿Primera Vez?

Los besos continuaba y los labios ya no era suficientes, querían más, se deseaban más sin poder contenerse Haruka retiro la cobija que las tapaba y recostó a Michiru en la cama quedado encima de esta mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello y al mismo tiempo bajaba las manos por el cuerpo de la chica primera vez que sentía que una simple camisa era una verdadera molestia pero Michiru no se quedaba para nada atrás tantas eran las sensaciones que le producía la rubia que sin pensarlo un solo segundo abrió la camisa de un solo tirón dejado al descubierto el pequeño pecho de Haruka, el sonido las detuvo un momento mirando primero lo que había hecho Michiru para luego mirarse entre ellas evidentemente sonrojadas y para sorpresa de Haruka, la chica aguamarina se desvistió frente a ella quedado totalmente desnuda y se le acerco al rostro susurrándole algo que hizo que Haruka se pusiera a rojo vivo mientras sentía que Michiru se deshacía de su short también dejándola desnuda…al instante sintió los labios de Michiru cerca de sus senos repartiendo pequeños besos que la hacía estremecerse, volvió a buscar sus labios besándose con pasión mientras las manos recorrían ambos cuerpos, las manos de Haruka pasaron por los senos de Michiru acariciándolos y apretándolos de manera circular haciendo que Michiru emitiera pequeños gemidos mientras que las manos de estas se encontraba en los muslos de Haruka acariciando para luego subirlas hasta la espalda de la corredora apegándola mas a ella sintiendo la presión entre sus senos produciendo un pequeño grito entre las dos, la excitación aumentaba Haruka bajo sus labios empezado a lamer y succionar los senos de Michiru a la vez que sus manos acariciando desde la cintura hasta las piernas de esta acomodándolas alrededor de su cintura mientras la oía gemir excitada y sentía sus manos en sus pechos apretándolos y ejerciendo presión sobre sus pezones. Sentían demasiado placer solo con caricias y besos pero esto solo aumentaba su deseo de sentirse más unidas de repente Michiru sintió como los labios de Haruka Descendía hasta su intimidad para al instante sentir la punta de su lengua recorriendo aquella parte obligándola a abrir más sus piernas para que la rubia tuviera más libertad de explorar con su lengua aquel lugar y dicho hecho Haruka empezó a hacer un pequeño juego con su lengua en su clítoris provocado en Michiru gemidos cada vez más altos y movimientos, esto para la rubia fue buena señal y con dos de sus exploro la húmeda intimidad para luego penetrarle con lentitud sintió como Michiru se tenso en ese mismo instante y se separo mirándola a las ojos.

Michiru… sucede algo? –se asusto pensado que hizo algo que no debió sintiendo como una mano la detenía antes de que pudiera retira su mano de la intimidad de Michiru.

N-no lo saques… Haruka… es… que—se mordió los labios sonrojándose—Es… mi primera vez… hazme... Tuya… hazme… sentir mujer.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera decir algo Michiru la beso en los labios con pasión beso cual fue correspondido de inmediato para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo penetro a Michiru con lentitud y una vez dentro de ella empezó a mover sus dedos acariciando dentro de ella metiéndolos y sacándolos al mismo tiempo que Michiru se movía bajo de ella al ritmo de las penetraciones y cada vez iba más rápido, la rubia volvió a bajar sus labios a los senos de Michiru succionado uno de los pezones y con su mano libre acariciaba el seno libre provocado en la chica aguamarina mas placer, sintió de repente como Michiru le empezaba acariciar su clítoris presionándolo para luego sentir como un dedo entraba en ella moviéndose de igual manera que lo hacía con Michiru, siguieron con las penetraciones rápidas moviéndose a la vez que sus pechos se rozaba mientras se besaban con locura, Michiru se aferro a Haruka sintiendo cada vez que estaban cerca del clímax fue cuando perdió el contacto con sus labios y vio como Haruka retiraba su mano y también la de ella para acomodarse entre sus piernas uniendo sus intimidades comenzado a moverse con desesperación sintiendo una nueva ola de placer entre tus cuerpos ya sudados.

H-Haruka….y-ya n-no… puedo-o… más –las dos se abrazaron, Michiru oculto su rostro en el pecho de Haruka moviéndose aun mas rápido sintiendo las intimidades de ambas demasiado húmedas.

T-tampoco yo… ahhh… ahhh… M-Michiru –la rubia tomo su rostro besando sus labios con descontrol así ahogado el grito de placer entre ellas dos aferrándose a sus cuerpos y cayendo rendidas en la cama.

Quedaron acostadas en la cama, abrazadas Michiru recostada sobre el pecho de Haruka escuchando el latir de su corazón mientras esta le acomodaba el cabello y le miraba sonriendo, los únicos sonidos que se podía oír eran los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones agitadas.

Esto ha sido… increíble… eres maravillosa Haruka –dijo Michiru empezado a quedarse dormida, la rubia solo pudo abrazarla y susurrarle algo al oído que la hizo sonreír para luego quedarse ambas dormidas de inmediato.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado en esa misma noche, Rei estaba pensado alguna manera para lograr volver a conquistar a Haruka, sabía que ahora tenía alguna oportunidad ya que alejo a Michiru de lo que le pertenecía debía moverse deprisa o sino esa niñita volvería a llamar la atención de Haruka y ella perdería y eso era algo que ella nunca en su vida iba aceptar…Haruka Tenoh era solamente suya.

Tengo que hacer algo y rápido… tengo que conquistarla, ya sé si Mina no me ayudara puedo pedirle ayuda a alguien más pero lo más seguro es que esa niña ya le haya avisado a los demás –Rei estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que el sonido del teléfono la sobresalto, antes de que contestara se activo la grabadora y después de que sonara el pitido hablo un hombre.

_Mi princesa de la pasión, mi hermosa Rei vuelve por favor, te necesito a mi lado… tú tienes razón y yo me equivoque pero por favor vuelvo conmigo sabes que te amo y que te puedo dar más que esa tipeja de Haruka, mi amor regresemos juntos y vivamos felices te tratare como una reina pero regresa conmigo te amo demasiado Rei vuelve… contestar a mi mensaje por favor –_ Se corto la llamada de inmediato y Rei solo activo la grabadora para elimínalo molesta.

Perdiste tu oportunidad Seiya Kou, a la única persona que siempre he amado ha sido a Haruka Tenoh solo a ella le pertenezco… tu solo fuiste un poco de diversión nada más –suspiro molesta tomando el teléfono hizo unas llamadas de las cuales recibió solo rechazó y finalmente colgó más molesta – Lo sabia Mina iba a pasarle el aviso a las demás… ellas no entiende que Haruka y yo fuimos hechas la una para la otra.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente la luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación cosa que empezó a molestar a Michiru pues aun quería seguir durmiendo, extendió un poco la mano pero no sintió nada así que con pereza abrió los ojos viendo que Haruka no estaba ahí asustándose cuando de repente escucho una risita y sintió un brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Me estabas buscando preciosa –le susurro Haruka abrazándola por detrás mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja –Duermes mucho y además pensé que estarías más cómoda así, te ves hermosa durmiendo.

Me habías asustado… pensé que te habías levantado sin mi – se voltio viendo el rostro de Haruka sonriendo – Tu también te ves hermosa así o mejor dicho sexy –le hecho una mirando al cuerpo de Haruka para luego darle un beso en los labios.

No me creas tan mala –se rio un poco entre los labios—Sera mejor que te vistas y que desayunemos por la hora puedo imaginar que estés muerta de hambre.

Qué hora es Haruka? –le pregunto fijándose que el sol ya estaba en lo alto.

Pues la 1 de la tarde hemos dormido demasiado –se empezó a reír cuando vio que Michiru se levanto de un salto y se metió en el baño –Creo que almorzaremos –Se levanto saliendo de ahí para ir a cocinar.

Para cuando Michiru salió del baño pudo sentir el olor de la comida la cual olía muy deliciosa, tomo la camisa que le prestaron y se la puso saliendo, se asomo apenas por la cocina viendo a la rubia cocinado pero por lo visto su estomago tenía tanta hambre que hizo un sonidito que la delato y que provoco la risa de Haruka.

Huele muy bien que has cocinado –se le acerco abrazado a Haruka por detrás—se ver que cocinas muy bien… alguna otra cosa que no conozca de ti Haruka? Cada día me sorprendo más de ti –ambas riendo y luego empezaron a comer ahí pues el hambre no pudo esperar más coqueteos o besos.

Después de que comieron se quedaron viendo la televisión abrazadas aunque más que ver la televisión se diría que se encontraba besándose mucho. De la nada sonó el teléfono y para molestia de Haruka tuvo que ir a contestar y para sorpresa de Michiru pudo notar como la rubia se enojo al instante.

Ni en tus sueños Rei, no pienso volver a salir contigo… entiéndelo de una vez por todas Rei, escogiste a Seiya quédate con el de una vez por todas y déjame a mi vivir mi vida en paz –apretaba uno de sus puños mientras seguía escuchado la loca petición de Rei.

_Haruka mi hermosa nena, mi Haru… se que tu aun me quieres, que aun me deseas, se que a ti te encantaba que te hiciera sentir mi mujer… se que aun tu…. –_fue interrumpida en seco por Haruka.

No digas tonterías Rei, eso me hubiera convencido antes pero ahora y escúchame bien en claro NO ME IMPORTAS YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!… entiéndelo seguir con mi vida por adelante, tu ya no formas parte de mi, dedicarte a Seiya y dejarme en paz –iba a colgar pero escucho la risa burlona de Rei.

_Tu siguiendo adelante sin mi… eso no te lo creo Haruka, es imposible después de todo tu te morías por mí, querías que me quedara para siempre a tu lado… o es que acaso seguir adelante significa aquella mocosa con la que te vi en el instituto la cual por cierto no conocía tu secreto y ahora de seguro deber estarte odiado a muerte –_Haruka se molesto mas y Michiru que se le había acercando pudo apenas escuchar lo que había dicho Rei, abrazo a la rubia para darle señal de que ella estaba ahí y que la quería no… ella la amaba.

Rei deja de vivir en el pasado, eso ya es historia mejor continua tu vida con ese niñato y sabes algo… Michiru es más mujer que tu y sé que ella me perdonara porque me encargare de que me escuche así que no me molestes más –colgó de inmediato y volteo a ver a Michiru quien aun la abrazaba.

Ya te escuche Haruka y no tengo nada que perdonarte… nunca te podría odiar –le acaricio el rostro quien asintió en silencio sonriéndole.

Gracias Michiru… mejor es que te arregles tengo que llevarte a casa aunque no quiera y gracias de nuevo por estar conmigo –le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

No agradezcas y tampoco quiero regresar a mi casa me quiero quedar contigo y que me sigas siendo tuya –ambas se sonrojaron a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior rieron apenadas para luego irse a vestir juntas.

Luego de un tiempo ambas salieron con rumbo a casa de Michiru, claro que ahora Haruka tomo un camino más largo ya que quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Michiru antes de dejarla en su casa, pero ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigiladas por un hombre (es el mismo hombre misterioso) a lo lejos quien no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad.

Lo veo y no lo creo, por fin has encontrado alguien que se merezca tu corazón pequeña Haruka esto me hace feliz pero no me deja tranquilo sabiendo que Rei está intentado de arruinar tu felicidad –suspiro con resignación viendo como el auto de Haruka se alejaba perdiéndose en la lejanía a la vez que escucho unos pasos detrás suyo.

Aun la sigues cuidado como a tu hija… se ver que esa chica se gano tu cariño Takeda ahora entiendo porque aceptaste sin duda alguna hacer esto, la quieres mucho, ella fue digna de ser tu aprendiz –el hombre volteo a ver a una mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas sonriendo un poco.

Claro que si, esa chica tiene un gran potencial tu también te has dando cuenta de ello pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que Rei no se dará por vencida hasta volver hacerle daño –suspiro viendo a la mujer—Crees que regrese al instituto.

Si lo creo, sabiendo que Michiru Kaioh está ahí es obvio que regresara… lo que no me agrada es que esa pobre chica tuvo que verse envuelta en esto solo por enamorarse de Haruka, no la culpo esa chica rebelde es todo un Don Juan… ahora nuestra prioridad ha aumentado no solo debemos cuidar de Haruka sino también de quien le produce felicidad –volteo a ver a Takeda—Sabes que en el instituto ellas estarán a salvo conmigo, pero fuera ellas están en tus manos Takeda... debemos estar atentos puede que Rei la ataque de sorpresa –Ambos se mirando en silencio un momento preocupados y asintieron entre si para luego irse por separado…

Continuara….

Bien que les pareció espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentario, criticas e ideas para la continuación me dejan sus reviews.. n_n


	17. Esto es Amor

Esto es Amor

Había pasado una semana en la cual todo siguió con normalidad, Haruka había regresado a clases y luego de recibir una muy merecida regañada por parte de Setsuna quien le explico cuáles eran sus deberes y derechos como estudiante del instituto y de paso mencionarle que aun tiene un castigo pendiente con Michiru el cual se había aumentado un mes más por su inasistencia. Ese día Setsuna se había puesto más cruel según el punto de vista de Haruka ya que les encargo que limpiara el gimnasio, organizaran la bodega del gimnasio y para finalizarla debía recoger el resto de basura que quedo en el patio.

No puedo creerlo, solo falte dos semanas y Setsuna se volvió una copia de Cruella del Vid! –Se quejaba la rubia mientras organizaba los balones—Esto no es justo, mejor estaría en casa acostada en cama.

Claro y de paso haciéndolo conmigo o no? –le comento Michiru con coquetería quien empezó a reírse a ver el sonrojo en Haruka.

Etto… pero que cosas dices Michiru… aunque sabes… no sería una mala idea volver a tenerte entre mis brazos te vez hermosa durmiendo y muy sexy cuando estas provocativa –atrapo a Michiru en sus brazos dándole un beso en el cuello para luego besarla en los labios, el cual fue correspondido rápidamente pero a la vez se termino.

No Haruka… tenemos terminan con esto o quieres que Cruella del Vid te castigue por más tiempo –se rio separándose de la rubia para continuar con su trabajo juntas.

Para cuando terminaron con todo el trabajo se fueron juntas a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego iría a hacer la tarea en casa de Michiru aunque a Haruka esa idea no le gustaba así que haría la vuelta más larga para distraer a su acompañante, prefería estar juntas paseando que haciendo tareas

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado de la ciudad Rei, se encontraba haciendo unas compras sabía que había algo que Haruka no se podía resistir y eso era una mujer sexy como ella en ropa intima muy pequeñita cuando de repente escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Supongo que a Seiya le encantara esa ropa… verdad Rei –La chica voltio viendo a Mina quien la miraba de manera seria.

Tú qué haces aquí, sabes muy bien que hare lo que sea para conquistar a Haruka, ella es el amor de mi vida de eso no hay duda alguna nacimos para estar juntas –regreso a mirar la ropa.

Por Dios escucharte lo que dices Rei, tu estas obsesionada por ella, no eras así –le miraba molesta—O es que acaso la responsabilidad de tu error no te gusto… porque te recuerdo que por vivir la vida como loca por Seiya no solo lastimaste a Haruka sino que también te dejo marcada.

Mina tú no sabes nada de lo que paso entre Seiya y yo… eso solo fue pasar el rato nada mas, además él no es la persona correcta para mi… es poco hombre en cambio Haruka a pesar de ser una chica es mucha más hombre que el mismo Seiya… –antes de que continuara fue interrumpida por Mina.

Estas escuchado la estupidez que estás diciendo… por favor Rei, lo único que siempre te gusto de Haruka fue que ella te daba toda la libertad que querías aparte de que cuando te acostabas con ella, no quedabas embarazada cosa que si sucedió con Seiya –las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos molestas.

No sé de qué embarazo me estás hablando Mina… yo nunca he quedado así y ni loca tendría un hijo con Seiya… estás loca no sé de donde habrás sacando esa loca idea –miro a Mina riéndose—Enserio Mina desde que nos graduamos has cambiando mucho… te has vuelto más tonta.

Corrección Rei… la que se ha vuelto más tonta e incluso imbécil eres tú, ten en cuenta una sola cosa Haruka ya no te ama… ella ya ha hecho su vida sin ti –antes de que Rei pudiera contestarle Mina se fue de ahí encolerizada.

Loca esa Mina… pero vera que cuando me case con Haruka sus palabras se las tendrá que traga –se rio sola mientras salía de la tienda e iba para la siguiente, después de todo debía lucir muy hermosa y sexy para poder volver a conquistar el corazón de la joven corredora.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso una semana y pues la relación de Haruka y Michiru iba muy bien pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente para Michiru y este era que en una semana la rubia no le había dicho nada de sus sentimientos claro que la besaba, abrazaba, coqueteaban juntas y hasta intentaron de estar juntas de nuevo en la cama pero no había hecho mención alguna sobre sus sentimientos y esto empezaba a inquietar al corazón enamoradizo de Michiru quien ya se estaba formado ideas equivocadas.

Mientras tanto Haruka aun seguía confundida con sus sentimientos ella sabía que Michiru la amaba pero ella no tenía ni idea, solo estaba consciente de que lo que sentía era muy fuerte, que se sentía sola sin Michiru y que ahora ella le había devuelto la vida y que no la dejaría ir, pensaba que lo más seguro es que todas estas sensaciones fuera amor pero no se sentía segura de eso ya que después de lo que le sucedió con Rei no supo si lo que sintió por Rei mas bien fue un arranque pasional una simple atracción física y eso era todo… mientras que Michiru le provocaba mas sensaciones que la verdad la volvía loca en todos los sentidos, esto se estaba volviendo una tortura pero ya estaba decidida de que iba hacer. Aparte algo la inquietaba en que Rei no la hubiera molestado desde que llamo por última vez le preocupaba, lo más seguro es que estuviera preparado otra de sus sorpresitas y no pensaba dejarse ganar.

Para cuando terminaron las clases y su castigo de paso, Haruka llevo a Michiru a la azotea con la excusa de que quería ver el atardecer junto a ella.

Michiru tenemos que hablar –le dijo seriamente una vez que llegaron ahí—Te he notado preocupada y creo saber que es por mi culpa.

Haruka tú no tienes culpa de nada… no has hecho nada malo por favor no pienses eso –fue interrumpida por Haruka quien la silencio con un beso.

Si lo he hecho por no dejarte en claro mis sentimientos y… pues yo… Michiru… quiero que… seas mi novia aceptas? –se quedo mirando a Michiru a los ojos a quien parecía que la sorpresa la congelo – Etto… estas bien? –por fin la chica pareció reacciona y se lanzo a los brazos de Haruka besándola con locura.

Si quiero… si acepto me haces feliz –volvió a besarla con alegría—Te amo Haruka Tenoh.

Yo a ti Michiru—ambas se besaron de nuevo y luego mirando juntas el atardecer, abrazadas y muy felices.

Etto… Haruka en mi casa… pedir permiso para quedarme contigo te molesta? –volteo a verla con duda.

No de hecho no… me parece perfecto pero me hubieras avisado antes, así me hubiera puesto a limpiar un poco el lugar –se rieron divertidas.

Está bien entonces esta noche me quedo contigo –se dieron un último beso para luego marchasen a casa de la rubia.

Pero cuando llegaron al edificio departamental les esperaba una pequeña sorpresa, ahí en la entrada se encontraba Mina, la cual se sorprendió de ver a la rubia acompañada de alguien cosa que le alegro por un lado pero por otro le preocupo a su vez Haruka se sorprendió de ver a Mina de nuevo, sabía que ella era amiga de Rei y no podía tenerle tanta confianza como antes.

Haruka… necesito hablar contigo… es sobre Rei –Mina se le acerco a la pareja – No es para lo que crees es por otro asunto por favor escucharme.

Mina no creo que sea buena idea… de ella no he sabido nada últimamente y tampoco deseo saber –miro hacia Michiru—Además ya tengo a alguien a quien si le importo y que amo.

Me alegra que seas feliz Haruka pero en verdad esto es necesario –no había ido hasta ir para irse como sin nada, tenía que hacer que la escuchara.

Creo que si deberías escucharla Haruka… creo que tiene buenas intenciones –Michiru le sonrió a Mina y le extendió la mano—Me llamo Michiru encantada de conocerte Mina.

Encantada estoy yo Michiru –le estrecho la mano y correspondió a sonrisa para luego mira a Haruka—Di que si… de verdad necesito que me escuches. Haruka tuvo que aceptar de mala gana y entraron las tres al apartamento de la rubia, sentándose en los sillones.

Bueno Mina que tienes que decirme sobre Rei, la verdad para que hayas venido debe ser algo que te preocupa o que tu amiguita te mando –le miro con molestia y Mina comenzó a hablar.

Pues como tú sabes o mejor dicho vistes Haruka… Rei te engaño con Seiya y la verdad ella me había dicho que le habías terminado y que por eso ella empezó a estar con él y que luego de lo que paso ella se fue con él y embarazada… pero como has visto ella ha regresado aquí a Japón solo por ti según porque tu le das una libertad que Seiya nunca ha podido darle –alzo la mirada viendo a Haruka – Hace unos días me llamo a casa para decirme que necesitaba mi ayuda para que volvieras a su lado – haber que la rubia se molesto continuo hablando con algo de temor—Obvio que me negué después de todo, vi como te pusiste después de lo que sucedió y no mereces que alguien venga a arruinar tu felicidad con esta hermosa chica… solo que hoy me la encontré en el centro comercial y está fuera de control creer que tu regresaras a su lado a como dé lugar… he venido hasta aquí a pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado Haruka, tengo miedo de que Rei haga algo en tu contra.

Mina gracias por lo que has dicho y tendré cuidado de ahora en adelante con lo que sea que este planeado Rei –le dedico un pequeña sonrisa—Sera mejor que te retires de aquí, para evitarte problemas y gracias Mina.

Mina sonrió y se levanto retirándose pero antes de irse volteo a ver a la pareja guiñándoles el ojo y salió riendo divertida. Solo Haruka pudo entender la indirecta de Mina ya que se sonrojo un poco, cosa que noto Michiru quien solo la pudo abrazar fuertemente en silencio, estaba preocupada por la rubia ahora que por fin podían ser felices se tiene que enterar que la loca de Rei tenía algo en su contra.

No te preocupes Michiru… se como es Rei y creerme todo está bien nada ni nadie nos van a separar –le sonrió calmado un poco a Michiru pero no de todo.

Está bien te creeré aunque me sigue preocupado –la abrazo mas fuerte cerrando los ojos—Te amo

Y yo a ti –la abrazo más fuerte y luego la beso con pasión pero sobretodo con amor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En esa misma noche Takeda (N.T: es el hombre misterioso) se encontraba en la entrada del Colegio Murgen esperando a alguien mientras miraba con nostalgia la gran edificación.

Vaya veo que has llegado puntual como siempre –se le acerco una persona que resulto ser Setsuna.

Sabes que este lugar es muy importante para mí –le sonrió mirándola—Ella aun nada que aparece y además tanta tranquilidad me tiene más preocupado.

Lose aunque para serte honesta he notado un gran cambio en Haruka… se que tú la conoces mejor que yo y supongo que reconociste mas rápido ese cambio que yo –le miro sonriendo.

Si así es, cuando me gradué deje atrás a una Haruka asustada y deprimida pero ahora la veo y me siento orgulloso de que ha seguido adelante con su vida y que alguien por fin le entrega lo que se merece –miro a Setsuna—espero que no seas muy cruel con mi aprendiz en sus castigos.

Falto dos semanas solo le aumenta un mes de castigo y de paso el aumento en sus tareas no ha sido nada Takeda no te preocupes tanto, es una chica fuerte –le sonrió pero luego su mirada se volvió seria—Has averiguado algo nuevo para que hayas venido a buscarme.

Mina Aino fue a buscar a Haruka hoy día… no estuvo mucho pero se fue de ahí de inmediato, creo que solo fue a decirle algo a Haruka y por ahí mismo se fue –miro a Setsuna.

Que sepa esa chica era la única amiga de Rei, que podía entender mejor a Haruka incluso mucho mejor que la misma Rei, tenemos que averiguar que quiere Mina para que la haya ido a buscar –ambos se miraron en silencio – Tendrás que llamarla para pedirle que venga aquí… tendrá que hablar contigo. Nos veremos aquí mañana en la noche cuando ella venga nos vemos Takeda.

Setsuna se retiro de ahí dejado solo a Takeda quien tomo su celular marcado a un número que conocía bien y que hace algún tiempo ya no marcaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras que tanto en el apartamento de Haruka todo ya estaba en la oscuridad, se oía el sonido de dos respiraciones agitadas y se podía ver dos cuerpos cubiertos por una cobija (ya se imaginan que estuvieron haciendo), de repente comenzó a sonar el teléfono cosa que arruino el momento romántico, se vieron obligadas a dejar de besarse, Haruka se tuvo que levantar de mala gana de la cama.

Quien puede llamar a esta hora –suspiro molesta mientras se cubría apenas con una blusa, levantándose contesto el teléfono – Diga? Habla Haruka Tenoh.

_Hola pequeña Haruka… espero que todo te este pasado de maravilla, esta llamada es para decirte que mañana quiero que vengas al colegio Murgen a las 7 de la noche… si te importa tu vida y la de tu novia por favor ven… necesitas saben varias cosas. Hasta entonces pequeña tormenta –_de inmediato la llamada fue cortada dejado a Haruka sorprendida.

Sucede algo? –se le acerco Michiru quien estaba cubierta solo con la cobija.

Es solo… que no entiendo –volteo a verla—No te preocupes todo está bien… solo fue extraño.

Segura que todo bien? Te has puesto pálida –le acaricio el rostro—Recuerda que para cualquier cosa me tienes a mi ahora tu lado.

Lose Michiru… y no te preocupes no es nada grave todo está bien –la atrajo a ella abrazándola – te amo Michiru –esta solo le contesto con un beso que fue contestado con pasión y volvieron a la cama, entregándose la una a la otra hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rei esa noche esta observado la foto de ella con Haruka mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

Si tendré un bebe será solo tuyo mi haru hermosa… solo nuestro, de nosotras dos, nacimos para vivir juntas –acomodo la foto en su pecho—No dejare que ni Mina ni esa niñata nos separe… estaremos aun juntas después de la muerte –dirigió su mirada hacia una pistola que estaba sobre su mesa de noche –Siempre serás mía Haruka solo mía

Continuara…

Se está poniendo interesante espero que les sigan gustado


	18. Reunion

Reunión

Después de la llamada Takeda se quedo pensativo, lo más seguro es que por el tiempo aunque había sido poco Haruka no reconociera su voz, cuando él se graduó recordó que le menciono a la rubia que él se iría a estudiar en el extranjero cuando la realidad era muy distinta… claro que siguió estudiando en Japón pero también lo cierto es que empezó a averiguar sobre Rei y por eso el supo que en donde ella se había ido con Seiya y todo lo que sucedió después de la fiesta.

+++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++

_Así que te irás a estudiar al extranjero entrenador –le decía Haruka algo sorprendida para luego reírse—Conociéndote lo más seguro es que en vez de estudiar te entretengas viendo a las chicas de ahí –se empezó a reír._

_Jajaja que graciosita andas hoy pequeña tormenta… no deberías hablar tanto si tu sueles también andar detrás de las chicas –recibió un codazo que lo callo pero también noto cierto cambio en la expresión de la chica que estaba a su lado – Tenoh tu sabes que voy a estudiar a Estados Unidos porque conseguir la beca… además veras que para cuando regrese volveré a ser tu dolor de cabeza pequeña harukita _

_Hey! Para cuando regreses veras que por fin me cobrare todas las que me has hecho en los entrenamientos –riendo por un momento—Takeda?... enserio te irás? … después de lo que paso has sido un gran apoyo para mi… que cosas digo tu ya vas a ser todo un Universitario… y mas coqueto de lo que eras aquí en el instituto._

_Tenoh Haruka… recuerda esto, tu nunca has necesitado ayuda de nadie para afrontar las cosas, recuerda cuando entraste al grupo de atletismo demostraste ser capaz de superar a los superiores para poder entrar sin importar tu condición –miro seriamente a su aprendiz—Tu has sido capaz de seguir avanzado aunque sea a paso lento… lo que sucedió fue un obstáculo con el que te caíste durante la carrera y ahora temes cruzarlo, ahora tienes que ser capaz de demostrarle a todo el mundo que tu puedes superar ese obstáculo y seguir adelante con la carrera para llegar a la meta y ser una campeona pequeña Haruka… demuestra que eres Haruka Tenoh la tormenta indomable a la cual nadie puede dominar ni dejarse vencer –le sonrió a su aprendiz levantándose._

+++++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++++++

La indomable Haruka Tenoh –se rio de sí mismo— el gran obstáculo de tu carrera es el pasado con Rei… tu meta es esa chica que conociste ahora y es tu motivación para terminar la carrera.

Sonrió para sí mismo, ya solo sería cuestión de horas para volver a ver a su querida aprendiz y poder decirle lo que había hecho de su e incluso poder comentarle lo que había estado averiguando en todo ese tiempo, esa chica se había convertido en su admiración desde que apareció en el club de atletismo y demostró ser capaz de que a pesar de que era una chica podía ganarle a los hombres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente Michiru noto a su compañera muy inquieta y perdida… desde esa llamada la noto muy extraña primero cuando volvieron a la cama Haruka la abrazo y pidió que la acompañara en la noche a una especie de reunión al instituto que necesitaba su compañía y apoyo para luego besarla ni siquiera dejarla contestar para cuando despertaron en esa mañana, bueno más bien para cuando despertó la encontró ya despierta y muy pensativa porque cuando la abrazo no le reacciono… pero cuando empezó a darle besos en el cuello y recorrer con sus manos los puntos débiles fue que por fin logro la reacción de la rubia quien se ruborizo y la beso con pasión. Ahora se encontraba observándola mientras cocinaba, definitivamente Haruka estaba demasiado extraña en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Haruka… esta muy extraña hoy día… acaso sucedió algo con la llamada de anoche –le pregunto cuando ya sirvió el almuerzo y se sentó para comer con ella.

No… nada solo me extraño por la manera en referirse a mi… ese apodo hace mucho que no lo escucho y no sé quien pueda ser… la única persona que me lo decía está muy lejos de aquí y es imposible que me llame –contesto como si no fuera nada mientras comía.

Se puede saber quién era esa persona que te llamaba así? Y cuál fue el apodo? –la curiosidad ya mataba a Michiru.

Pues mi entrenador en el club de atletismo… recuerda el que también estudiaba con Rei –la rubia no pudo evitar hacer mala cara – Él me solía llamar pequeña Haruka o pequeña tormenta… y eso fueron justamente los apodos que uso la persona de la llamada y no creo que sea él después de todo está estudiando en Estados Unidos.

Pues si así lo dices si es extraño –coloco su mano libre sobre la de Haruka—Te acompañare, no pienso dejarte sola en esto… por cierto no me has contado cómo te uniste al club de atletismo –la rubia solo tosió cuando escucho lo que dijo su novia—Estas bien? Dije algo que no debí –se tuvo que callar a ver que Haruka empezó a reírse—De que te estás riendo Tenoh.

Jajaja es una historia muy graciosa Jajaja veras si tú has visto casi todos o mejor dicho su totalidad son hombres… era mi primer año en el instituto y no me inscribir sino que fui directo al campo de entrenamiento y fui a buscar al senpai del club de ese entonces… lo enfrente y que crees gane –Haruka sonrió recordando eso – me felicitaron y dijeron que tenía potencial, claro oculte mi secreto… hasta que Takeda un día lo descubrió. Un día se quedo más tiempo de lo normal y me confié que no había nadie así que para cuando entre a cambiarme de ropa… él también entro y quedo sorprendido a ver parte de mi cuerpo.

++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++

_Haruka se encontraba buscando su ropa en su casillero y aparte estaba sin la camisa puesta debido a que el entrenamiento había sido demasiado duro y ya necesitaba quitarse ese uniforme y darse un baño. En ese momento entro Takeda quien abrió la puerta de golpe viendo al rubio no mejor dicho a la chica rubia que estaba ahí viéndolo sorprendido._

_Takeda senpai!... no diga nada esto tiene una explicación –Haruka se sentía atrapada, Takeda era uno de los aprendices de el superior del club y sabia que la podía delatar por su secreto._

_Pues explicármelo Tenoh –miro fijamente a Haruka quien presa del pánico, se enojo pero sin más se vio obligada a dar toda su explicación, la cual fue oída por Takeda quien solo le pudo decir – Arréglate y una vez que estés lista sal y te diré que es lo que opino_

_Para cuando Haruka salió se encontró con un Takeda realmente serio y esto solo le hacía pensar que la iba a delatar con su superior pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando este le extendió la mano con una cinta azul, lo miro con confusión._

_Tenoh no voy a decir tu secreto, seguirás siendo hombre para los demás… a cambio de que oculte tu verdad quiero que seas mi aprendiz… creerme no estarías en mejores manos que las mías –le dijo sonriendo y Haruka tomo la cinta en señal de aceptación – Buena elección Tenoh espero que nos llevemos bien y que me hagas sentir orgulloso como tu senpai._

_Después de eso aparte de que en todos los entrenamientos le tocaba con Takeda quien al principio le pareció que se aprovechaba, ahora le parecía un gran amigo y confidente alguien en quien ella podía confiarle las cosas._

+++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

Eso fue lo que sucedió pero lo cierto es que se volvió como un hermano mayor para mí –le sonrió a Michiru mientras recogía los platos – A veces quisiera presentarte con él, pero no se puede ahora.

Se ver que lo quieres Haruka… bueno para cuando regrese de sus estudios nos presentas –sonriendo y luego de arreglarse salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Para todos, las horas pasaron muy rápido y ya faltaba poco para las 7 de la noche Takeda se encontraba con Setsuna, sentados en las escaleras que llevaba al campo de entrenamiento para atletismo.

Sientes mucha nostalgia en volver a estar aquí o es otra cosa? –volteo a verlo, quien no le regreso la mirada.

Si y si Setsu… pensé que para cuando volviera aquí, vería a la pequeña triunfa y ser alguien grande pero mirarme he regresado para ayudarla de esa loca que tuvo como novia –suspira—No puedo creer como todo llego a terminar en esto… y gracias por todo Setsu sabias que necesitaba ayuda extra.

Desde que te conozco se que siempre te has preocupado por ella, al principio creía que te gustaba pero a medida que fui viendo tus actos me di cuenta que lo tuyo era poder cuidarla y dejarle como una guía para que pudiera hacer su propio camino –Setsuna miro al chico que estaba de su lado – Ella te enseño algo y tu le has regresado lo mismo… a veces parece que fuera hermanos.

Nosotros nos consideramos así, como hermanos… somos hijos únicos pero desde que descubrir su secreto fue como si ese vinculo nos unión a los dos… ella hizo mucho por mi mientras estudie aquí y ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por esa tormenta –ambos riendo para luego Takeda levantarse—Ya casi es hora y ella no tardara en venir es mejor que estemos listos Setsu.

Claro la esperare en la puerta… tu quédate aquí y si quieres correr un poco creo que te hace falta el ejercicio –se levanto y se fue dejado al joven ahí solo, camino un rato pensativa llego a la entrada en el momento indicado pues escucho como el auto de Haruka se estacionaba.

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru miraba la gran edificación desde afuera, si lo veía bien de noche ese lugar si daba algo de miedo, se tomaron de la mano acercándose a la puerta, notado que esta se encontraba abierta.

Esto es un poco raro… bueno hay que ver quien es… gracias por acompañarme Michiru –beso a su novia intensamente y con pasión –Entremos.

Ambas entraron viendo todo oscuro y sin nadie mientras caminaban, de la nada se les encendieron las luces del pasillo de golpe que por un momento se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz vieron que quien había encendido las luces era la misma Setsuna quien las miraba seria.

Veo que has llegado a tiempo Haruka –les dedico una pequeña sonrisa—Tienes que ir sola, Michiru no puede acompañarte –se les acerco y la rubia de inmediato coloco a Michiru detrás suyo sin apartar la mano de ella – Cálmate ella estará conmigo… o quieres que ella vaya contigo –la mirada de Haruka le confirmo la respuesta—Esta bien en tal caso sígame las dos… y no seas tan agresiva Tenoh o tendrás un castigo más largo.

Setsuna tu que tienes que ver con la persona que me llamo… tu sabes algo de esto –le pregunto la rubia mientras caminaban detrás de Setsuna.

No conozco a esa persona tan bien como tu Haruka y esa persona ya está ansiosa de verte… aparte te tiene que explicar algunas cosas y sé que te alegrara verla después de todo este tiempo –le contesto la peliverde mientras caminaba llegado a cabo de unos minutos al campo del club de atletismo y a medida que se acercaban vieron a la figura de un hombre que estaba dándole la espalda a ellas, Haruka se detuvo de repente acto que siguió Michiru quedándose a su lado viendo como Setsuna se acercaba a ese hombre susurrándole algo al oído.

Ella está aquí y trajo compañía consigo… espero que esto no afecte tus planes –Setsuna beso la mejilla del hombre para separase de él, el cual se volteo viendo fijamente a Haruka quien se quedo paralizada a reconocerlo

Hola de nuevo pequeña tormenta… tanto tiempo sin verte –le sonrió Takeda, él es un poco más alto que Haruka, su cabello era corto de color negro como la noche y sus ojos de un castaño claro, parecía el chico ideal para cualquier chica que lo vieran – Soy Takeda… te acuerdas aun de mi, pequeña tormenta de aprendiz que tuve.

Takeda! Pero tú! Sé que supone que te encuentras en Estados Unidos… como es que tu estas aquí –Haruka no salía de su sorpresa, claro que le alegraba volver a ver su antiguo dolor de cabeza casi hermano pero tampoco lo entendía.

Primero cálmate Haruka-chan y si se suponía… y si fui por un tiempo… pero por ciertos motivos más importantes aplacé la beca para dentro de 2 años –suspiro viéndola—No podía dejarte sola con el peligro que te está amenazado y si sabes bien de quien hablo… pensamos Setsuna y yo que ya era momento de que me vieras.

Espera tú y Setsuna se conocen? Entonces en que Michiru y yo la conozcamos fue planeado –lo miro sorprendida pero luego le dio un temo viendo a Michiru de reojo, Takeda pudo entender la mirada de Haruka y dio su explicación.

Tenoh escucharme… te conozco bien y sé que eres problemática… así que en cualquier momento podrías tener problemas y terminar castigada, ahí es en donde entra Setsuna –dirigió la mirada hacia Setsuna un momento y luego vio a Michiru – Señorita Kaioh es un gusto poder hablarle y conocerla como es debido… y sabe lamento que usted haya terminado involucrada en esto de manera accidental.

Disculpe joven Takeda que quiere decir con involucrada de manera accidental –pregunto la chica de cabello aguamarina sin entender.

Esto va para las dos y es sobre Rei… ustedes dos corren peligro con esa mujer cerca… Haruka tú ya sabes que ella regreso para conquistarte de nuevo, pero no sabes a que extremo ha llegado solo por disque recuperar tu amor –las miro con preocupación – Después de dos meses de la fiesta de graduación, todos supimos o más bien nos enteramos por los hermanos de Seiya… que Rei lo agredió por haberle causado el embarazo y haber hecho que tú te separadas de ella, luego nos enteramos que cuando paso lo de la fiesta de la piscina… ella ya tenía 5 meses y no se le notaba mucho pero resulta que cuando el niño nació… lo que fue hace poco si calculas bien, nació con problemas y Rei se volvió más loca… estaba arrepentida dijo que ese hijo era tuyo, perdió el control según él mismo Seiya de ahí fue que su idea de recuperarte fue más intensa… agredió a Seiya y se fue de donde vivían en Estados Unidos… por eso regreso para buscarte a ti y está dispuesta a lo que sea incluso a eliminar a quien se ponga en su camino para poder volver a recuperarte Haruka –la rubia a escuchar esto abrazo a Michiru fuertemente.

Pero porque hasta ahora me vienes a decirme esto... no lo entiendo… si se supone que Seiya es mejor que yo… y que paso con ese niño –tanto Haruka como Michiru no entendían bien la situación.

El niño aun vive y según Yaten es un niño hermoso… pero la preocupación ahora es Rei, tanta tranquilidad de parte de ella, está asustado porque sabemos que en cualquier momento ella puede hacerle algo a ustedes por eso tengan mucho cuidado –se le acerco a la pareja viendo a Haruka solamente—Tenoh te he pedido que vinieras aquí… por un solo motivo, recuerdas cuando te dije sobre los obstáculos de la vida.

Si aun me acuerdo de esa conversación fue antes de que te fueras de aquí… que tiene que ver eso ahora –lo veía fijamente mientras abrazaba a Michiru.

Exacto… tiene mucho que ver ya que tu obstáculo mayor es Rei Hino y esa mujer hará lo que sea para conseguirte… y tu meta pequeña Haruka…es esta hermosa señorita que esta a tu lado, no podrás estar en paz con ella hasta que superes ese obstáculo que les causara problemas –las vio a las dos.

Senpai… no dejaría que nadie me quite a Michiru de mi lado, es todo para mí –le miro—No se vuelva a ir… me debes muchas explicaciones ahora –Setsuna se les acerco.

Haruka… él tenía que esconderse por tu bien… Rei sabía que uno de los medios por el cual podía localizarte era por Takeda y por lo tanto se oculto para cuidarte a su manera –lo miro—Él me conto toda la historia y la verdad… decidir ayudarlo en lo que pudiera por eso entre a trabajar aquí, nuestra preocupación eres tú y Michiru.

Ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido para mi… y la verdad quiero volver a verte senpai pronto… necesito pensar en todo esto y quiero estar con Michiru –se separo un poco de su chica para abrazar a su querido senpai – Eres un mentiroso ya me pagaras por esto cuando se resuelva.

Claro pequeña pero primero a resolver esto –le regreso el abrazo y luego abrazo a Michiru –Cuídense mucho chicas pronto volveremos a hablar ya es tarde para ustedes vayan a descansar –las soltó sonriéndoles.

Está bien buenas noches a los dos –se despidieron y de inmediato se marcharon de ahí.

Nos fue bien en esto Setsuna ahora debemos ver qué sucede –después de ver como la pareja de chicas se marcharon ellos también se retirado de ese lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Haruka estuvo en silencio todo el camino desde que se subieron en el auto hasta cuando llegaron al departamento. Esto preocupo a Michiru y se le puso de frente antes de que su novia entrara a la habitación.

Está bien amor?... te has quedado mas perdida –abrazo a Haruka susurrándole al oído – Estoy contigo.

Michiru… estoy bien… me sorprendió verlo y saber tantas cosas de repente –le acaricio el rostro—Ahora quiero otra cosa –le sonrió coqueta y luego la beso con locura llevado sus manos a la blusa de Michiru deshaciéndose de esta de inmediato, quien se dejo llevar abriendo de un tirón la camisa de Haruka recorriendo ese cuerpo que ya conocía bien dejándose llevar cayeron en la cama entre besos y caricias.

Hazme tuya esta noche Michiru –le susurro la rubia excitada mientras la besaba,

La chica no lo pensó ni una sola vez cuando escucho la petición y de un movimiento dejo a Haruka debajo de ella, le dio besos por el cuello y bajo a los senos dándole besos y lamiéndolos con locura mientras se deshacía del cinturón del pantalón bajando la cremallera… metió su mano en este llegado a la intimidad de la rubia sintiendo ya los indicios de su humedad comenzó masajeándola y para cuando encontró el clítoris dejo un dedo ahí acariciado de manera circular presionado, lo que provoco en la rubia un estremecimiento que la hizo gemí excitada más alto presa del placer metió sus manos bajo la falda de Michiru quien le tomo las manos presionándole un poco mas acariciándole.

Quietecita… esta noche serás mía –le susurro y sin más Michiru bajo hasta la intimidad de la rubia, la cual empezó a lamer mientras su dedo seguía jugando con el clítoris provocando en Haruka tantas sensaciones que la hacía sentir complacida y eso que apenas habían comenzado, le abrió un poco más las piernas y al instante sintió como Michiru la penetraba con la lengua lamiendo dentro suyo obligándola a moverse bajo la excitación pidiendo más.

Michiru estaba fascinada escuchándola e intercambio lugares succiono el clítoris y con dos dedos la penetro moviéndolos al principio despacio pero luego más rápido disfrutado de las reacciones de Haruka, era la primera vez que la sentía tan excitada y vulnerable y le estaba encantado poder provocarle todo esto, así que la penetro más rápido aumentado en movimiento, subió su mano libre a uno de los senos de la rubia apretado y moviéndolo de manera circular lo cual produjo más gritos en Haruka quien sentía que a ese paso iba a llegar rápido al orgasmo, de repente Michiru se detuvo, se desvistió frente a Haruka y se coloco en medio de sus piernas uniendo sus intimidades húmedas para moverse de inmediato creando el rocen entre ellas haciendo que ambas gimieran y gritaran a la vez moviéndose cada vez más rápido, Michiru se tuvo que inclina para succionar los pezones de la rubia quien solo la tomo de la cadera apegándola así mas a ella provocado más placer para ambas, estuvieron bastante tiempo pero antes de que llegaran al clímax Michiru la volvió a detener se volteo aun estado encima de Haruka, haciendo que su intimidad quedara frente a la cara de esta y viceversa (N.T: para los que no saben es la posición del 69) y de inmediato Michiru se inclino lamiendo y succionado el clítoris de Haruka a la vez que la penetraba con dos dedos provocado gritos más altos en la otra pero ella tampoco se quedo muy atrás empezó por lamerla y luego la penetro con su lengua a la vez que jalaba y presionaba el clítoris de Michiru varias veces hasta que cuando menos lo esperaron llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo gritado a la vez.

Michiru se volvió acomodar entre los brazos de una Haruka cansada besándola en los labios agitada y demostrándole que ese solo era el principio de la noche y que para lo que sea ella estaba ahí.

Cansada Haruka? –con una mano recorría los senos de la rubia provocándole escalofríos.

No aun no… y espero que tu tampoco porque es mi turno –de un movimiento se le coloco encima besándola con pasión empezado otra ronda de besos, caricias y demás cosas pero sobretodo de amor.

Continuara…...

(Espero que a todos les gusten este capítulo, cualquier comentario o idea, sugerencia, etc. me dicen con confianza)


	19. Principio de la Locura

(N.T: Hola a todos los lectores, por lo visto a los que siguen esta historia les han encantado la trama, bueno lo cierto es que ya tengo hecho los siguientes capi solo que aun no los he pasado a lo que es Word, ya saben clases y todo eso…. Según comentarios por lo visto algunos extrañaron a la loca de Rei en el capitulo anterior… pero ya regresa y espero que les sigan gustando ya saben de quienes son los derechos y disfrútenlo.)

Principio de la locura

Lo cierto es que Rei se había perdido en el tiempo, lo único en lo que se mantenía atenta era en volver a conseguir el corazón de Haruka, estaba totalmente convencida que la rubia la había perdonado por lo que sucedió con Seiya, ese chico solo fue un juego y él amor de su vida era una mujer… una mujer llamada Haruka Tenoh, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado estaba demasiado concentrada ideando el plan perfecto para buscar a la rubia y si ella no aceptaría por las buenas seria a las malas y para eso tenía la ayuda de un pequeño amigo.

Mi pequeño amigo… tu serás quien me ayude a llevarme a Haruka conmigo –decía mientras en sus manos tomaba su pistola acariciando el arma como si fuera un objeto realmente valioso. De repente se escucho el sonido del teléfono seguido el de la contestadora.

_Rei Hino en donde te has metido… soy Mina por favor contestarme y dejar ya tu absurdo plan de regresar con Haruka... dejarla ya vivir en paz, ella no necesita que tu le causes mucho daño, sé que me estas escuchado y así es… tu las has lastimado como no te imaginas, ya ser una mujer madura y madre que eso eres Rei… aprende a comportante como tal y dejar ese extraño capricho tuyo hacia Haruka –_Rei se levanto molesta a oír lo que decía Mina así que para cuando la llamada se cerro, llamo a Mina de inmediato.

Escucharme Mina nos vemos en la cafetería en donde íbamos cuando estudiábamos… te espero ahí en hora y media y no vuelvas a decirme tonterías Haruka es solo mía –colgó toda enojada mientras tomaba su bolso pero se detuvo un momento tomando el arma guardalado también – Nadie me va a separa de ella… si ella no es mía en esta vida me la llevare a la tumba –salió de inmediato mientras pensaba que hacer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru se encontraba abrazadas, en realidad la primera estaba muy pensativa mientras que la otra dormía en sus brazos, lo de noche anterior las había dejado cansadas pero había algo que no entendía Haruka si ya Rei tenía la vida perfecta con Seiya porque rayos se volvió así de loca por ella, lo cierto era que todo le parecía una completa locura. Se inclino viendo el rostro de Michiru quien parecía sumergida en un profundo sueño.

Me alegra tanto haberte conocido Michiru… eres todo en mi mundo –le susurro en el oído dándole un beso cosa que despertó a su novia quien volteo el rostro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

A mí también… y más poder conocer todas tus facetas… eres alguien increíble –le acaricio el rostro – Y sobre todo me encanto verte así anoche… me volvías loca Haruka –esto hizo que la rubia se pusiera de todos los colores posibles.

Oh vamos tú te ves más sexy y provocativa cuando lo hacernos –Michiru se ruborizo a escuchar esto para luego besar a su novia con intensidad.

Lo tomare como un halago pero eso no te deja libre de limpiar todo el desastre que hicimos anoche –se separo para luego ambas dirigir sus miradas al verdadero desastre: las ropas estaban por todos lados, el piso estaba algo mojado, las sabanas de la cama también estaban por otro lado tiradas y el pequeño tocador que había en la habitación de Haruka estaba totalmente hecho un caos – Creo que esto era mucho más limpio antes de que yo llegara… mejor tomemos esto como otro de los crueles castigos de "Cruella de Vil" –se levanto tomando una camisa de Haruka cubriéndose con esta.

Sabes algo me da ganas de volverte hacer mía… viéndote así vestida –abrazo a Michiru quien solo se reía y jugaba con el cabello despeinado de Haruka.

Eso mejor lo dejas para la noche… tenemos que limpiar tu habitación y luego saldremos… que te parece si vamos a la playa a caminar por un rato –beso a Haruka de una manera distinta a la normal que la rubia no le quedo de otra que acceder.

Para la pareja de enamoradas parecía el día perfecto pero nadie sabía que esto pronto cambiaria y comenzaría la verdadera tormenta y creada por una sola persona: Rei Hino.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Como era de esperarse Rei llego antes de tiempo en el lugar que le indico a Mina pero no había ni rastro de la rubia, ya estaba comenzado a desesperase mientras tanto Mina se encontraba a dos cuadras del restaurante pensativa mientras recordaba la visita que tuvo en la noche.

+++++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++++

_Mina recién iba llegando para su casa cuando un auto negro se detuvo a un lado de ella y escucho que alguien la llamaba._

_Señorita Mina Aino—la ventanilla del auto se bajo mostrado al joven Takeda – Puedo hablar con usted un momento… por lo visto no me reconoce –Mina se quedo mirando un momento al hombre hasta que lo reconoció._

_Takeda tanto tiempo sin verte –se acerco al auto y lo miro—Que haces aquí y sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo—a toda respuesta Takeda le abrió la puerta a Mina permitiéndole subir en el auto, una vez que estuvo adentro se marcharon de ahí._

_Es sobre tu querida amiga Rei, estoy temiendo por Haruka y tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… estuviste en contacto con Haruka 3 meses después de lo sucedido… pero como sabes ahora Rei regreso y esta como loca por volver a conquistarla –le decía a Mina quien se sorprendió como él podía saber más que ella._

_No se tanto como tú Takeda pero Rei está fuera de control, ya que ella está obsesionada con Haruka y ahora ella ha continuado con su vida con otra persona, me preocupa que Rei le quite su nueva felicidad por un simple capricho—Mina está realmente preocupada mientras miraba por la ventana y sintió como Takeda le dejaba un teléfono celular sobre las piernas._

_Por cualquier cosa me marcas desde este celular Mina… Rei puede usar cualquier método para acercarse a Haruka y recuerda que tú eras la única de sus amigas que la podía entender a la perfección –Mina asintió a recordar ciertas cosas mientras ella era una estudiante – Se que te preguntaras porque todos creía que me fui a estudiar al extranjero era para proteger a Haruka, tenía que investigar y cuando supe del regreso de Rei, también regrese pero me mantuve oculto ya que sabía que ella también me podía usar como medio para encontrarla._

_Lose Takeda, Rei ya no sabe que hace…. Esta completamente loca y no hay quien la detenga, después de todo agredió a Seiya para poder regresar a Japón –suspiro mirando a su acompañante—Por cualquier cosa que sepa de Rei te avisare ya puedes dejarme en casa… veraz que tu querida Haruka será la chica más feliz del mundo. _

_Después de esto se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos, los cuales les parecían eternos a ambos, Mina miro el celular y suspiro, cuando se dio cuenta el auto se había detenido frente a su casa._

_Gracias Takeda… por cualquier cosa te mantendré informado, por cierto estas mucho más guapo de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria—le doy un beso en la mejilla para luego bajarse._

++++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++

Mina realmente le preocupaba que podría pasarle si hablaba con Rei, si pensaba bien las cosas la chica se había vuelto un verdadero peligro para todo aquel que estaba cerca suyo y todo por un mismo objetivo… el cual ahora tenía una vida muy alejada de ella. Decidió llamar a Takeda por cualquier cosa como había dicho.

_Hola? Habla Takeda_ –escucho la voz que le contestaba.

Takeda soy yo Mina… llamo para avisarte que en este mismo momento me reuniré con Rei, el encuentro será en la cafetería en donde nos reuníamos antes, la que está a 4 calles más arriba del Colegio antes de llegar al puerto… Rei ya está aquí y solo te aviso por cualquier cosa esto no me da buena espina… nos vemos adiós – corto la llamada sin dejar que Takeda le dijera algo y se acerco a la cafetería, para cuando entro encontró a Rei y se acerco sentándose enfrente de ella.

Bien Rei que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo con respeto a Haruka –miro a su antigua amiga, había algo distinto en ella que no le gustaba.

Dime tú tienes pruebas de que Haruka ya no me ame… aun me acuerdo de que cada vez que ella me hacia suya me decía que solo me amaba a mí y que nunca amaría a alguien más –le dijo recordado aquellos viejos tiempos junto a la rubia.

Te estás escuchado Rei estás loca de remate… que más pruebas quieres ella ha continuado su vida sin ti, ha salido adelante… ella es libre de ti! –Mina estaba harta de la actitud de su amiga—Rei Hino reacciona de una vez por todas la dejaste por Seiya, la heriste de varias maneras y ni modo que ella se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperándote como estúpida mientras el dolor la mataba, ella siguió con su vida entendiéndolo de una vez por todas ya no formas parte de su mundo –esto si molesto a Rei quien ya había metido su mano en el bolso sosteniendo el arma en mano.

No sabes lo que dices Mina, ella es solamente mía… me lo juro y los juramentos son para toda la vida –le sonrío a Mina mientras sacaba el arma de su bolso sin que la otra se diera cuenta.

Estás loca Rei… entiéndelo ella ya no te ama… Haruka Tenoh dejo de ser tuya el mismo día que supo toda la verdad –en eso Mina se tuvo que callar de repente porque Rei saco el arma apuntándole.

Que decías Mina… oh te presento a mi querido amigo… el que me ayudara a que Haruka regrese a mi lado y tu ni nadie evitara que logre mi objetivo –soltó el gatillo lista para disparar.

Rei suelta eso… no sabes lo que estás haciendo… baja esa arma ahora por favor –retrocedió a medida que hablaba.

Lo siento querida amiga… pero tu hasta aquí llegaste –en una acción rápida Mina levanto la mesa contra Rei haciendo a esta caerse y que un disparo se soltara hacia arriba asustado a todos los presentes quienes se agacharon mientras Mina salía corriendo. Rei se quito la mesa de encima corriendo detrás de Mina quien ya salía de la cafetería.

Ven acá Mina –salió corriendo deteniéndose en la entrada de la cafetería y apunto contra Mina soltado dos tiros, los cuales dieron en la pierna de Mina haciéndola caer. Se le acerco a una Mina que se arrastraba pidiendo ayuda mientras que de la gente horrorizada 4 hombres salieron en ayuda de la pobre chica pero Rei les disparo dejándolos heridos a su alrededor.

Nadie te salvara de esta Mina Aino… lo siento mucho por ti te mandare flores para tu funeral –volvió a cargar la pistola y le soltó 4 disparados dejándose escucha un solo grito y el sonido de los disparos….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado Haruka iba con Michiru de camino a la playa ambas estaban muy alegres ya que por lo visto iba a ser un día bastante tranquilo y sin molestias de algún tipo pero por lo visto había pensado que todo iba a ir de maravilla demasiado pronto. Ya que de la nada sonó el celular de Haruka quien contesto de mala gana.

Dígame… quien habla –Haruka escucho un suspiro y por cualquier duda puso el altavoz para no preocupar a Michiru.

Pequeña… soy yo Takeda… necesito verte a ti y a Michiru ahora mismo… ha sucedido algo y tienen que verlo es urgente –la voz de Takeda sonaba confundida y quebrantada, aparte te oía mucho ruido de donde sea que estaba.

Que ha sucedido… dinos que ha pasado –pregunto ya preocupada Haruka.

No puedo decirlo por teléfono tienen que verlo por ustedes mismas venga de inmediato… recuerdas la cafetería en donde se reunían Rei y sus amigas después de clases… ahí es donde tienes que venir las espero aquí –antes de Haruka pudiera decir algo Takeda corto la llamada.

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas para luego Haruka cambiar de dirección hacia donde les había dicho. Avanzaron a toda prisa hasta el lugar indicado y que Haruka conocía muy bien.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de corta la llamada Setsuna se le acerco poniendo una mano en su hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces si era ella… no necesitamos mucha ciencia para saber quien fue la persona que lo hizo –suspiro mirando a su acompañarte—Cada vez esto me preocupa más y no solo por ella sino por todos los que están vinculados de alguna manera con ella.

Sé cómo te sientes, esto se está poniendo cada vez más peligroso… deberíamos pedir más ayuda si ha sido capaz de hacer esto… no sabemos de lo que será capaz de hacer más adelante –Setsuna volteo hacia atrás con dolor—A ella no le gustara saber esto… la conocemos y se sentirá culpable.

Ella no tiene nada de culpa Setsu… él culpable aquí soy yo, le pedir de favor que por cualquier cosa que supiera me avisara y lo hizo pero no me imagine que a esto llegara –miro a Setsuna con verdadera culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos.

Tú no tienes nada de culpa según los testigos… a ella le pidieron que viniera y luego sucedió todo esto, pero tú no tienes la culpa de acuerdo, esto sucedió por otra circunstancia –le dijo molesta pero con un toque de ternura para reconfortarlo.

En eso si tienes razón… ahora debemos esperar a que lleguen y decirles de esto… tiene derecho a saberlo ya que sus vidas corren peligro con esa loca aun suelta, no entiendo cómo pudo escapar así de fácil –suspiro molesto viendo hacia donde Setsuna había mirando con anterioridad.

Eso no lo sé tampoco… pero vamos a tener que averiguarlo pronto antes de que haga más daño –lo miro y en eso ambos se percataron de que llegaban Haruka y Michiru –Vamos a verlas tenemos que hablar con ellas primero.

Cuando las chicas llegaron se extrañaron de ver un cerco policial, una ambulancia y algunas unidades de la policía ahí, cuando encontraron a Takeda con Setsuna se les acercaron para averiguar qué había sucedido ahí exactamente.

Takeda, Setsuna que ha sucedido aquí y porque nos llamaron –dijo Haruka porque la verdad no entendía nada.

Pequeña antes de que tu y Michiru vaya a ver qué ha sucedido… tenemos que hablar con ustedes –Takeda miro a Setsuna quien asintió para hablar.

Chicas verán esta mañana Takeda recibió una llamada de Mina Aino quien le informo que ella se reuniría con Rei en la cafetería que iba cuando estudiaban en la preparatoria y ella vino aquí sin dar más explicaciones por lo que hemos podido averiguar por los testigos es que Rei llego primero y luego Mina lo que nos dio a entender que Rei fue quien la cito a este lugar, lo siguiente que nos dijeron fue que parece que ambas empezaron a discutir y luego –Setsuna miro de reojo a Takeda quien solo asintió para que continuara—Luego Rei la persiguió con un arma… lo demás tiene que verlo por ustedes mismas.

Las palabras de Setsuna les habían caído a ambas chicas como un balde de agua fría, Rei con un arma y persiguiendo a Mina, era obvio que el desenlace de eso era uno trágico. Ambas se tomaron de las manos asustadas de lo que habían oído.

Déjenos ver lo que ha pasado… necesitamos verlo –Haruka hablo con la frialdad que la caracterizaba pero a la vez abrazo fuertemente a Michiru con un brazo para darle el coraje suficiente y afrontar lo que se venían. Setsuna y Takeda se les quedaron mirando un momento y luego asistieron avanzado a la escena que resguardaba la policía, Takeda presento una tarjeta que les permitió el paso a él y las tres chicas, una vez ahí se acerco a un cuerpo que estaba cubierto con una tela negra, se agacho volteado a ver a la joven pareja.

Listas para ver esto?... –las miro con un poco de temor a la reacción de ambas pero estas asintieron listas para mirar lo que estuviera ahí, él suspiro y levanto la manta dejado al descubierto el cuerpo ante la mirada perpleja de las chicas.

Continuara…

(Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que les hayan gustado y cualquier idea o sugerencia o critica que tenga con respeto a la historia… avíseme con confianza, también es importante sus opiniones)


	20. Culpabilidad: juego de dos

(Hola a todos bueno estuve en exámenes y algo ocupada y por ese motivo no he podido actualizar más rápido intentare hacer los capi más largos y espero que les sigan gustado este fanfic… disfrútenla)

Culpabilidad: juego de dos

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Takeda venia conduciendo el auto de Haruka ya que tanto había sido el shock de ver el cuerpo de Mina cubierto de sangre y el relato que escucharon de cómo acabo su vida era algo que las tenían desconcertadas y a la vez las hacían sentirse culpables en especial a Haruka después de todo era su amiga y ahora estaba muerta por estar a su favor, Michiru por su parte sabía lo que la joven rubia significaba para su novia y era doloroso no podía creerlo hace poco la había conocido y ahora ya no estaba, cada vez esta situación las asustaban mas pero ambas sabían que si estaba juntas podía superar esto pero la pregunta era como lo haría. Haruka miro a través de la ventanilla mientras recordaba lo que Takeda les había contado.

++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++

_Ambas no podían creer lo que estaba viendo el cuerpo de Mina sin vida era algo imposible de creerlo una realidad. Michiru por reacción propia abrazo fuertemente a Haruka refugiándose en su pecho._

_¿Que… fue lo… que sucedió? –pregunto con la voz entrecortada no sabía cómo hablar ante lo que veía._

_Pequeña según los testigos ellas se reunieron en la cafetería luego Mina le aventó la mesa encima a Rei intentado de huir pero no pudo la alcanzo hirieron de bala a otras personas que intentaba de ayudar a Mina pero al final… logro matarla –contesto Takeda viendo a Haruka._

_Esto no puede ser verdad –Haruka abrazaba a Michiru quien no soportaba ver el cuerpo, el cual fue cubierto de nuevo por la manta._

_Si lo es… esto ya se está salieron de control y el peligro es aun mayor para ustedes dos –dijo Takeda serio intentado de disimular el dolor que sentía, puesto que la rubia también era buena amiga suya._

_Takeda… será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí esto ha sido demasiado fuerte tanto para Haruka como para Michiru –dijo Setsuna notando el dolor y la culpabilidad en las miradas de la pareja sin más los cuatro se marcharon de aquel lugar._

++++++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++++++++++

Para cuando ambas reaccionaron ya habían llegado al edificio departamental y entraron en el más absoluto silencio, Setsuna y Takeda decidieron quedarse con ambas porque les preocupa su reacción ante lo que estaba sucediendo ambos temían que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar, Setsuna vio como Haruka llevaba a Michiru a la habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba descansar.

No sé quien está peor si Michiru, Haruka o tú Takeda… esta noticia los han afectado de gran manera –Setsuna se sentó en el sofá frente a Takeda que se encontraba muy serio.

Esto es más serio de lo que parece Setsuna… ya murió alguien inocente y si somos honestos, Rei ahora si es capaz de sacar a cualquiera que esté en su camino para conseguir a Haruka de nuevo –suspiro hondo y miro a Setsuna – Esa chica solo por estar a favor de Haruka… fue asesina por esa sicópata, tenemos que buscar la manera de detenerla y no permitir que logre su objetivo.

Tal vez has encontrado la respuesta a esto… Rei Hino esta es por Haruka ¿verdad? Entonces con la misma la podemos atraer a una trampa y detenerla –dijo Setsuna empezado a idea un plan, Takeda voltio a verla un poco molesto.

No vamos a exponer a Haruka, es muy arriesgado y además ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve, no puedo exponerla a ese peligro… debemos encontrar otro método –miro a Setsuna quien asintió en completo silencio para luego quedar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos y en lo que haría a partir de ahora.

En cambio en la habitación ambas chicas no se había tomando ni la molestia de cambiarse de ropa, estaban acostadas abrazadas lo curioso era que ahora era Haruka estaba refugiada en los brazos de Michiru llorando desconsoladamente mientras era abrazada por su pareja quien no soportaba ver a alguien tan fuerte como ella en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

Fue mi… culpa… por mi fue que… la mataron… sino… hubiera estado… de mi… lado ella estaría viva –Haruka se aferraba a Michiru dejado escapar todas sus lagrimas y el dolor que había estado conteniendo desde el instante en que vio el cuerpo de su amiga inerte en el suelo, el solo volverlo a pensar hacía que su alma sintiera mas culpabilidad, la única causante de todo esto desde su punto de vista era solamente ella.

No Haruka… tú no tienes la culpa… escucharme bien a ella no le gustaría que estuvieras así, además Rei pagara por esto… aun no te dejes derrotar Mina no le gustaría verte así –con estas palabras parecía que Michiru le había hecho recobrar el sentido a Haruka quien la miraba mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

No lo ves… Rei a la que quiere es a mi… si voy y me le entrego es posible que todo está… pesadilla acabe –Haruka no estaba muy segura de lo que decía, pero ahora otro temor la invadió que la hizo aferrarse con más fuerza a Michiru – Aparte no soportaría perderte Michiru… tú eres todo para mi, eres lo más valioso y la persona que más amo… no quiero perderte.

Nunca me perderás Haruka… creerme que tampoco soportar perderte, no podría vivir sin ti… ya no digas esas locuras, con Setsuna y Takeda encontraremos una solución a todo esto ya no estés así mi amor –Michiru la refugio en su pecho y Haruka lloro todo lo que pudo hasta que el cansancio la dejo completamente dormida.

Paso como unas horas Michiru no sabía cuánto tiempo ya que se había quedado velado el sueño de la rubia que dormía entre sus brazos aun aferrada a ella, le dolía verla así pero algo era seguro ahora si estaría con ella en todo momento, Michiru salió de sus pensamientos a oír que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación cosa que la sobresalto en un momento para luego solo decir un "adelante" y ver como entraba Setsuna en la habitación viendo la curiosa escena de Haruka durmiendo entre los brazos de Michiru aferrándose a esta.

Le ha dolido bastante la perdida de Mina, estuvo llorando hasta que se quedo dormida –contesto Michiru a Setsuna mientras le acariciaba el rostro a la rubia, la morena se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Era una amiga muy especial para ella así me conto Takeda y de paso a él también le ha afectado la perdida de Mina –suspiro viendo como Michiru seguía acariciando el rostro de Haruka sin romper siquiera el abrazo.

Setsuna que sucederá ahora… temo por Haruka, no quiero que le suceda algo –Michiru la abrazo mas fuerte a la vez que la rubia se acomodaba en su pecho aun dormida.

Ya estamos viendo qué hacer pero por el momento es mejor que ni tu ni Haruka salga y si lo quieren hacer será con Takeda o conmigo no queremos exponer a ninguno de ustedes dos al peligro con Rei aun suelta afuera –le dijo la morena con seriedad y era cierto ella tampoco iba a permitir que algo sucediera ya les tenía mucho cariño a estas chicas.

Entiendo Setsuna muchas gracias… creo que Haruka necesita calmarse, siente que todo esto es solo por su culpa… que ella es la única culpable de todo lo que esta pasado –Michiru suspiro la verdad le dolía ver en ese estado a su novia y también a Setsuna le dolía saber que la rubia se sentía culpable por algo en lo que no tuvo que ver.

Ella no es la culpable… mañana iremos al velorio de Mina creo que es justo que se despida de ella –Setsuna se levanto viéndola- Sera mejor que tu también descanses Michiru mañana será un día largo –Michiru asintió para que luego Setsuna se retirarla de la habitación. Sin más la chica de cabellos aguamarina se unión a Haruka en sueños.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por otro lado de la ciudad Rei estaba sentada observado las noticias en las cuales hablaba del asesinato de Mina a plena luz del día, sonrió satisfecha porque sabía que de esta manera Haruka se enteraría más rápido y así sabría que con ella no se juega y no le quedaría más remedio que regresar a su lado y vivir juntas felices por el resto de sus vidas, reía mientras veía en la televisión uno de los tantos reportajes.

"_En otras noticias… en esta misma tarde fue asesinada una joven de aproximadamente 20 años a plena luz del día según versiones de los testigos la víctima salió huyendo de un restaurante que se encontraba cerca seguida por una mujer según las descripciones brindadas por los testigos… este mujer iba con un arma y solo tiros a todo aquel que se acercaba para luego matar a la joven..."_

Seguido de esto salieron las imágenes de la escena del crimen, Rei no podía estar más era cierto había asesinado a su amiga pero si con esto lograba obtener la atención de Haruka valía la pena, no se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho al contrario se sentía orgullosa de que esto la podría acerca más a Haruka, apago la televisión riéndose de los reportajes que había estado viendo.

Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, ahora si Haruka no tendrá salida… lo lamento por ti Mina… si tal solo hubieras querido colaborar conmigo no te hubiera eliminado del mapa –Rei tomo su revólver entre sus manos acariciándolo como si fuera algo delicado –Gracias a ti pronto mi amada Haruka regresara a mi lado… y viviremos felices por siempre –sonrió con malicia mientras ideaba un plan para hacer que Haruka volviera lo más pronto posible a su lado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso exactamente una semana, los primeros días había sido realmente difíciles y complicados después del funeral de Mina, Haruka tuvo una fuerte discusión con Takeda debido a que sentía que la muerte de su amiga había sido por su culpa y Takeda se vio obligado a hacerla reaccionar y que entendiera que ella no tenía nada de culpa en lo que estaba sucediendo. Después las cosas se fueron calmaron y Haruka logro entender que estaba mal y que ahora tenía a alguien por quien luchar y vivir y esa era Michiru, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.

Ya había llegando momento que las dos jóvenes regresaran a clases, ya estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo estado ahí encerradas y habían quedado que mientras estaban dentro del Colegio Mugen ellas estarían cuidadas por Setsuna después de todo a ella no se le olvidaba que ambas aun tenían cierto castigo pendiente y para cuando salieran serian cuidadas por Takeda… es obvio que ambos les daría su espacio pero se mantendría cerca por cualquier cosa.

Esa noche ambas chicas se fueron acostar temprano puesto que Setsuna las obligo debido a su retorno a clases, lo que era un poco incomodo para ambas después de todo lo que sucedido y ahora ninguna podía dormir solo permanecía acostadas abrazadas con sus manos entrelazadas.

Vamos Michiru anda a dormir –le dijo mientras besaba el hombro de su pareja, la cual solo la miro riendo un poco.

No… primero dormirás tú y luego dormiré yo –le dijo la aguamarina ganándose una mueca juguetona de su adorada rubia, lo cierto era que Michiru era la única que hacía que Haruka volviera a sonreír como siempre, la rubia no lo dudo y se coloco encima de Michiru riendo.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Tenoh?... se supone que deberíamos irnos a dormir –Michiru rodeo el cuello de la rubia acercándola a sus labios.

Te hare dormir –le susurro Haruka antes de atrapar sus labios sin dejarla contestarle, este beso era distinto para Michiru, podía sentir el amor de Haruka pero también una desesperación y pasión que no conocía antes, se vieron obligadas a rompe el beso debido a la necesidad del aire.

No hagas trampa Haruka… sabes que si hacemos algo nos puede descubrir porque gritas mucho –la rubia se sonrojo demasiado ante este comentario pero su sonrojo aun mas a sentir la respiración y los labios de Michiru sobre su cuello estremeciéndola por completo.

Michiru… que estas…. ¡No me metas tanta mano! –se sonrojo aun mas intentado no gemir sintiendo la mano de Michiru dentro de su blusa y luego escucho su risa.

Jajaja… vez gritas mucho –Michiru no pudo seguir hablando a sentir que sus labios de nuevo era atrapados por los de Haruka en un beso más intenso y de inmediato pudo sentir las manos de Haruka debajo de su camisón haciéndola estremecer mas. Los besos subían cada vez más de intensidad y las manos ya no estaban quietas pero un sonido las saco de su ensoñación, a Michiru se le había escapado un pequeño grito y ambas se tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas escuchando atentas hacia afuera asegurándose que no las había oído.

Etto… será mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir –Haruka se acomodo a lado de Michiru abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios – Te amo Michiru.

Y yo a ti Haruka –le dio otro beso y quedaron abrazadas hasta que finalmente se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente ninguna de las dos quería despertarse, se encontraban muy bien dormidas así pero por lo visto Takeda no les iba a permitirles el gusto de dormir ya que apenas el reloj marco las 6:30 Takeda empezó a usar un silbato escandaloso que despertó de inmediato a ambas chicas asustándolas.

¡Ustedes dos despierte de una vez! Tienen treinta minutos para arreglarse y estar listas para ir a clases, Setsuna ya se fue así que yo las llevare muévase ya! –Ni bien termino de hablar Takeda volvió con el silbato y a carrera Haruka y Michiru tuvieron que arreglarse en tiempo record, antes de que terminara el tiempo que les había dado Takeda estaban listas afuera esperándolo con el auto.

Ahora ya sé porque Setsuna es tan cruel lo aprendió todo de él –se quejo Haruka mientras bostezaba y se arreglaba la corbata del uniforme.

Por primera vez te doy toda la razón… estos dos están hechos el uno para el otro –Michiru intentaba de arreglarse un poco más ya que tanto fue el apuro que no se arreglo bien.

Creerme harían la pareja perfecta… son estrictos, crueles y malosos con nosotras –rio la rubia que tomo el rostro de Michiru dándole un pequeño beso.

Sabes esto me recuerda que me debes algo –se paró de puntillas y le susurro al oído—Si esta noche tenemos libres… te hare mía hasta que no sientas tu cuerpo –le beso la mejilla dejado a una Haruka totalmente sonrojada.

Etto… eso ya lo veremos, porque la que quedara así serás tu amor –ambas estaban sonrojadas, en eso apareció Takeda con su auto y subieron de inmediato el camino al instituto fue silencioso mientras ambas chicas hacían un pequeño juego de miradas.

Cuando llegaron al instituto sintieron a lo lejos la mirada de Setsuna, sabía que ella estaría cuidándolas ahí, las clases siguieron con normalidad pero justamente en la clase de Historia, la maestra decidió que en vez de darles su típica clase aburrida les daría una charla sobre el valor de la vida y lo afortunados que eran ellos por ser jóvenes, sanos y llenos de vida. A medida que la charla de la maestra avanzaba Michiru empezó a notar ciertos cambios en Haruka de cómo en momentos su mirada cambiaba de molesta a tristeza pero más se notaba la depresión.

Haruka mientras más escuchaba a la maestra, más pensaba que el asesinato de Mina había sido por su causa y esto Michiru lo podía notar desde su asiento, Haruka no podía soportar más en ese sitio, la culpa la estaba torturado una culpa que no le pertenecía a ella y Michiru se sentía culpable de no poder ayudar a Haruka y hacerle entender por completo que ella no tenía que ver en ese crimen, de repente para sorpresa de casi todos Haruka se levanto molesta de su asiento, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del salón de clases ante la mirada de asombro de todos… Michiru no pudo contenerse e hizo lo mismo salió corriendo detrás de Haruka con todas sus fuerzas pero la había perdido de vista, recorrió todo el instituto buscándola los lugares que mas frecuentaba juntas ahí hasta que recordó algo y fue al salón de música.

Ahí estaba Haruka sentada al lado del piano llorando desconsoladamente, Michiru se le acerco y la abrazo en silencio mientras que Haruka le regreso el abrazo y se recargo en el pecho de su novia cerrando los ojos calmándose. Es cierto que el simple recuerdo le dolía de verdad pero iba a ser fuerte como le había dicho Michiru… a Mina no le gustaría verla así, se relajo cuando sintió las caricias de Michiru en su cabello.

Haruka vámonos ya a casa… es mejor que descanses ha sido un día muy difícil –le susurro Michiru mientras que Haruka negaba con la cabeza.

No… quedémonos un rato mas aquí, así como estamos ahora… me haces sentir en paz conmigo misma amor –se acomodo más y tomo una de las manos de Michiru entrelazándola con la suya comenzado un juego en silencio entre tus manos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambas estuvieron en completo silencio sintiéndose bien en compañía de la otra hasta que sonó la campana de la que la hora de esa clase terminaba y Haruka miro a Michiru.

Ahora si podemos irnos a casa… no creo que sea conveniente quedarme aquí más tiempo –se levantaron y tomaron sus mochilas para luego irse de ahí sin ser vistas por Setsuna, tomaron un taxi regresado a su hogar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un taxi se detuviera frente al colegio Mugen y que saliera de este Rei Hino con una sonrisa de absoluta victoria, entro como si nada al instituto buscando a Haruka pero no la encontraba pensó que tal vez estaban en clases así que recorrió el instituto con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

Setsuna quien se encontraba en su oficina miro a través de la ventana reconociendo la figura de la pelinegra en el lugar y obviamente esto la alteró pues aun no tenía conocimiento de que tanto Haruka como Michiru ya se había ido de ahí sin avisarle, busco su celular y le marco a Takeda.

_¿Dime Setsuna sucede algo?_—Esa fue la contestación que recibió.

Rei está aquí… creo que vino en búsqueda de Haruka –no se escucho ninguna respuesta – ¿Takeda?

_Tranquila Setsuna será mejor que te retires de ahí no te expongas… Haruka y Michiru están bien recibir un mensaje hace poco de Haruka comunicándome que se había salido de clases porque no se sentía bien y que Michiru la estaba acompañado _–Estas palabras aliviaron a Setsuna era mejor que ninguna de los estuviera ahí.

Entendido gracias… en unos minutos saldré del Mugen, dile a las chicas que tenga cuidado –colgó el celular y tomo sus cosas salieron de ahí sin que nadie la notara.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rei por su parte estuvo esperando hasta que finalizado las clases en ese momento se percato que Haruka no estaba ahí, si más que hacer salió del instituto realmente molesta, ella esperaba que la rubia estuviera para poder decirle que la amaba que estaba dispuesta a lo que sea solo por ella, ya lo había demostrado y no se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, bueno si tenía algo de culpa despues de todo era su amiga pero mas bien la veia como un sacrificio para su objetivo... pero si Haruka quería más demostración pronto la obtendría.

Ella es solamente para mí nacimos para estar juntas –se subió en un taxi con dirección a su departamento.

Mi preciosa Haruka, aun esto no ha terminado este juego apenas ha comenzado… espero que estés preparada porque hasta que no regreses conmigo… eliminare a todas las personas que para ti son importantes –se dijo para sí misma mirando a través de la ventanilla de manera perdida, esto cada vez le encantaba más.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Haruka ya había llegando al departamento con Michiru pero se sentía demasiado inquieta de que algo iba a suceder pronto, si mas abrazo a Michiru atrayéndola a ella y besándola con locura cosa que a la aguamarina la tomo desprevenida pero sin dudarlo le correspondió, sabía que algo inquietaba a Haruka y también sabía que no importara lo que sucediera nunca se separaría de ella y tampoco permitiría que arruinara su felicidad.

Continuara-

Esta algo chiquito disculpe, espero que les guste… y que siga dejando sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	21. Cruel Juego

Cruel Juego: Secuestro de un amor

Rei no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados había ido varias veces al Colegio Mugen para intentar de contacta con Haruka pero se llevo una gran sorpresa veía a la rubia salir de este lugar acompañada por esa chiquilla odiosa y esto era algo que no se espera se suponía que debería odiar a la rubia porque le mintió, entonces porque estaban juntas. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera para separarlas y hacer que Haruka regrese fielmente a su lado, eso debería pasar a como dé lugar.

Tengo que encontrar una manera para hacer que ella vuelva conmigo –se decía a si misma mientras observaba un álbum fotográfico en donde había fotos de ella con la rubia –Tú no has podido dejar de amarme de eso estoy segura… esa niña es solo un capricho tuyo mi amor.

De repente a su mente vino una idea el punto débil de Haruka era sin duda alguna esa niña llamada Michiru, ahora si lo pensaba bien su querida rubia haría lo que fuera si algo le llegara a pasar aquella chiquilla.

Ahora que lo pienso… si llego a causarle daño a aquella niña… Haruka regresara a mí y estaremos juntas para siempre, es el plan perfecto… se que con eso ella volverá a amarme –sonrío sintiendo que su plan era perfecto no debía fallar por nada del mundo—

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

En otra parte Haruka y Michiru daba un paseo en un parque cercano al edificio departamental en donde vivían, ambas sabían que tanto Setsuna como Takeda deberían estar cerca después de todo ahora era peligroso que estuvieran solas, pero Haruka se sentía inquieta desde lo sucedido con Mina… temía que Rei se atreviera a hacerle daño a Michiru con tal de conseguirla a ella, claro que no le había hecho mención a alguien con respeto al tema porque no quería causar preocupaciones y menos a la persona que amaba.

Por su parte Michiru tenía un mal presentimiento sabia que hago pasaría pronto y sentía que su adorada rubia iba a ser la victima pero ella se encargaría de que Haruka no tuviera que sufrir más, solo esperaba poder encontrar una solución pronto antes de que la persona que mas amaba recibiera otro golpe fatal, la conocía y sabia que se estaba haciendo la fuerte.

Esta hermosa esta noche no crees –le pregunto a Haruka.

Si esta hermosa… pero no tanto como tu Michiru –la rubia voltio a ver a la aguamarina—Tu belleza es única e inigualable.

Gracias… te amo Haruka –abrazo a la rubia y la beso de manera desesperada.

Y… yo… a…ti –dijo la rubia sorprendida por el beso el cual no dudo ni un segundo en corresponderlo.

Te seguiría besando… pero creo que es mejor que esto lo terminemos en tu habitación –dijo Michiru mirándola con coquetería, lo que causo un leve sonrojo en Haruka –Supongo que Setsuna y Takeda debe estarse preguntado que tal lejos estamos… es mejor que regresemos.

Le tomo la mano a la rubia quien aún seguía sonrojada, caminaron hasta que se encontraron con Setsuna y Takeda pero algo les llamo la atención, eran su imaginación o de verdad esos dos se encontraban besándose con desesperación debajo del árbol… sin más Haruka y Michiru se escondieron detrás de un arbusto cercano para espiarlos, no se lo podía creen.

Esto sí que no lo puedo creer –Haruka hablaba en susurros sin quitar la vista de la parejita – Se lo tenían bien oculto estos dos.

Jajaja así parece… y así ellos se quejan de nosotras—contesto Michiru en el mismo tono de voz, la verdad que no le daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Así ambas escuchaban lo que ellos dos se decían.

Ta-keda… parar…. Las chicas… pueden regresar… pronto… y descubrirnos –dijo Setsuna agitada por la intensidad de los besos y también porque su cuerpo quería más que unos simples besos.

Setsu… ten encanta… dejarme con las ganas… ellas tardara un poco…. No seas aguafiestas –la volvió a besar con desesperación.

Mientras que tanto Haruka y Michiru seguían sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, la rubia decidió aprovechar la oportunidad esto era algo que siempre había estado esperado no lo iba a desperdiciar, sin más se levanto y salió de su escondite ante la mirada atónita de Michiru.

Disculpe que los interrumpe…. En su competencia voraz de besos, creo que hay habitaciones privadas en donde puede terminar de hacer eso… verdad Takeda-senpai? –Dijo la rubia detrás de ellos—

HARUKA! –gritaron ambos, Setsuna se había puesto hasta pálida del susto mientras que Takeda estaba demasiado sonrojado, a Michiru le divirtió tanto la escena que no pudo contenerse más y estallo en risa.

Sera mejor que regresemos a casa chicos jajajajaja y que vaya a la habitación de huéspedes… por lo que vimos ustedes necesita con urgencia tener privacidad –les dijo Michiru educadamente intentado de contener su risa—

Haruka y Michiru se adelantaron dejando a la parejita detrás de ellas que sin más y muertos de vergüenza por ser atrapados en semejante escena, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron por lo visto iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso una semana y todo seguía en absoluta tranquilidad para todos a excepción de Michiru que seguía con su mal presentimiento, algo la tenia realmente inquieta y Haruka lo estaba empezado a notar, ya que las ultimas cuatro noches la encontró despierta en la madrugada mirándola con preocupación y por más que le dijera que era solo porque le encantaba verla dormida, en sus ojos se mostraba lo contrario algo la estaba preocupado y cada vez que había intentado de abordar el tema siempre las interrumpía… en pocas palabras Haruka tendría que buscar otro método en el que nadie se atreviera a interrumpirlas.

Esa noche cuando ya se fueron a dormir, Haruka volvió a despertarse de madrugada y lo mismo volvió a pasar Michiru estaba ahí a su lado acariciándole el rostro, lo curioso es que ahora la estaba dibujado y en su mirada seguía notándose la misma preocupación, era ahora o iba a explotar de no saber que le estaba sucediendo a la mujer que amaba.

Michiru… Michiru –la llamo pero la chica estaba tan concentrada en su dibujo que no le gusto nada—Michiru! –alzo la voz ahora si captado su atención – Esta ya es la quinta noche en la que te encuentro despierta.

Me asustaste –dejo su cuaderno a un lado y la miro—Ya te lo dije me encanta verte dormida… luces hermosa y angelical –otra vez la misma respuesta.

Michiru no me tomes por tonta… llevas cinco noches diciéndome lo mismo y tus labios pueden decirme una cosa pero tus ojos me dicen otra… te conozco bien –Haruka se sentó viéndola a los ojos, a lo que solo Michiru volteo el rostro así dándole la razón a la rubia.

No sé qué me pasa… tengo un mal presentimiento y no quiero preocuparte—le regreso la vista viéndola con tristeza—Tu eres lo más importante para mi Haruka… no quiero lastimarte ni causarte daño.

La chica aguamarina no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto abrazando a Haruka, quien no se podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y más verla así, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas apegándola a su cuerpo para que la sintiera cerca.

Mi amor… nada pasara no pienses en eso, tu no me puedes causar daño, eres mi fortaleza… eres todo para mi… Mi hermosa Michiru –le acaricio el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas.

Haruka… yo –no pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia la callo con un beso, el cual lo correspondió de inmediato y se aferro a la rubia como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cuando terminaron los besos, ambas se volvieron a acostar quedado abrazadas, Michiru se sentía en paz estado entre los brazos de Haruka pero a la vez algo la seguía inquietado y ahora la sensación era más fuerte, eso solo quería decir una cosa fuera lo que fuera a suceder ya solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que suceda, abrazo a la rubia mas fuerte recostándose sobre su pecho.

Te amo con todo mi ser Haruka –la miro a los ojos sonriéndole.

Y yo a ti Michiru como no te imaginas –la beso con intensidad en los labios para luego irse a dormir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Para Rei el nuevo amanecer, era solo el comienzo de su día perfecto, el día en que recuperaría a Haruka y sus sueños se hicieran realidad, le hecho una última vista al contenido de su bolso y salió dispuesta a realizar su plan.

Haruka amor mío… mi dulce doncella del viento, después de este día volverás a ser solamente mi mujer… solamente mía –se subió en su auto conduciendo a una dirección que ella conocía a la perfección se estaciono unas cuadras mas debajo del departamento de Haruka, tenía que saber en qué momento podría en marcha su plan.

Tal como lo había pensado la rubia iba a tener que salir y acompañada por un hombre, en realidad no le tomo importancia podía ser uno de sus amigos de las carreras de autos o motocross, luego se percato de que una mujer se quedaba con Michiru, bueno eso no iba a ser un inconveniente para ella. Observo como el auto de Haruka se alejaba de ahí y sin más se estaciono enfrente del edificio y subió al departamento, oculto una de sus manos dentro del bolso y toco la puerta esperando que le abriera.

Diga? –la puerta se abrió apenas, notándose que era Setsuna.

Hola… Buenos Días disculpe se encuentra Haruka Tenoh –le dijo de manera amable intentado de fingir la voz de alguien más.

No está en casa retírese de aquí señorita…. Hino –esto si tomo por sorpresa a Rei, la había descubierto.

Intente por la manera amable… déjeme entrar señora –saco el arma disparado contra la puerta, obligado a Setsuna a retroceder.

Lárgate de aquí maldita!—Setsuna no podía permitir que encontrara a la otra chica ahí quien sabe que le haría.

Así te atreves hablarme… a la futura señora de Tenoh –Observo como Setsuna corría hacia el teléfono y le disparo a la mano dejándole herida—Lo siento no creo que puedas hacer ninguna llamada.

Michiru que estaba en la otra habitación escucho el ruido de los disparos y saliendo de ahí para ver que sucedía se encontró con una escena de los mas escalofriante Setsuna estaba herida y ahí con un arma en mano estaba Rei apuntándole.

Setsuna! –grito Michiru asustada captado así la atención de ambas mujeres, el rostro de Setsuna se transformo en uno de terror a verla mientras que el de Rei se transformaba en uno de victoria.

Michiru… huye de aquí de inmediato—le ordeno Setsuna pero un disparo que rozo apenas el rostro de Michiru la obligo a detenerse

Quieta niñita… si no quieres que tu amiga salga herida, tendrás que hacerme caso –Rei se acerco a Setsuna apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola.

¿Qué es lo quieres Rei? –le pregunto aun asustada y viendo como podría escapar y pedir ayuda.

Tu sabes lo que quiero… quiero a mi mujer… quiero a Haruka de nuevo conmigo y tú me la regresaras como buena chica –le dijo Rei apuntándole, esto lo aprovecho Setsuna golpeándola.

La aguamarina a ver esto salió corriendo, pero Rei era rápida y se voltio rápido disparándole a Setsuna dos veces dejándola herida para luego salir corriendo detrás de la chica aguamarina, la cual por cierto la alcanzo rápido en las escaleras, saco de su bolso un pañuelo húmedo con el cual le cubrió la boca y nariz al momento de alcanzarla… Michiru forcejeo todo lo que pudo pero al sentir que le faltaba el aire quedo inconsciente.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan… solo es cuestión de horas para que regreses a mi Tenoh –arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de Michiru hasta abajo asegurándose que nadie la viera, una vez que ya dejo a Michiru en el auto, regreso al departamento y escribió una nota dejándola a lado del cuerpo de Setsuna quien aun estaba consciente soportado el dolor de las heridas. Al regresar a su auto vio a Michiru que seguía inconsciente… todo sin duda alguna marchaba de acuerdo al plan y se retiro.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Paso casi una hora cuando Haruka y Takeda regresaron y les llamo la atención que la policía y la ambulancia estuvieran ahí, se acercaron a averiguar qué había sucedido.

Disculpe señor oficial –pregunto Takeda a un policía que estaba cerca – Puedo saber que ha sucedido… vivo en este edificio.

Una vecina llamo diciendo que escucho sonidos de disparos y luego que encontró un departamento abierto en donde estaba una mujer herida de bala – miro a Takeda— ¿Señor dígame en que departamento vive usted?

Vivimos en el tercer departamento del piso 5 –contesto Haruka antes que Takeda – Es mío ese departamento – El oficial los miro un momento y les hizo una señal de que lo espere fue a buscar a su superior y este se les acerco.

Mi oficial me dice que ustedes viven aquí… dígame ustedes saben o quien de ustedes es Haruka Tenoh –esto si les tomo por sorpresas a los dos que solo temieron a lo peor.

Yo soy Haruka Tenoh… y el es mi amigo Takeda –el jefe de la policía asintiendo dejándoles pasar y subieron al departamento había un desastre y un gran mancha de sangre en el piso.

La mujer que encontraron herida se llama Setsuna Meioh presentaba tres heridas de bala ya la trasladaron al hospital –uno de los oficiales le paso un sobre que estaba sucio de sangre al jefe.

No estaba otra chica aquí… se llama Michiru Kaioh –dijo Haruka que ya temía lo peor, el policía negó con la cabeza y le entrego el sobre— ¿Esto qué es?

Tiene su nombre estaba al lado del cuerpo de la Srta. Setsuna –les explico y se retiro.

Haruka abrió el sobre de inmediato leyendo el contenido por la letra supo que era de Rei. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Hola mi amor_

_Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, en realidad esperaba encontrarte a ti pero no estabas así que te deje esta carta… tu amiga no me recibió muy amablemente y tuve que hacerme cargo espero que eso no te moleste… sabes no entiendo una cosa que hacia esa niña odiosa en tu departamento, por lo visto la quieres mucho y por eso te la dejare ver por última vez… deben despedirse antes de que ella desaparezca y tú te quedes conmigo para siempre… verdad que si Haruka mi vida… espero que aun recuerdes el cuarto que tu y yo usábamos para esas noches tan apasionadas que teníamos… si quieres despedirte de tu querida amiga búscanos ahí a las 10 la noche caso contrario ella tendrá que irse sin despedirse de ti Haruka y sé que eso no te gustara._

_Te estaremos esperado Haruka amor mío._

_Siempre tuya con todo su amor. Rei._

Eso debía de ser una broma de mal gusto, pensó de seguro Haruka… Rei había venido a buscarla, hirió a Setsuna y de paso tenia a Michiru, se sentía atrapada pero no necesito pensarlo mucho ya estaba decidido que iba hacer: Iría a donde estaba Rei, salvaría a Michiru y finalmente se acabaría esta pesadilla. Takeda noto como el rostro de Haruka cambiaba del pánico a la determinación, le arrebato la carta de las manos leyendo lo que decía, fue cuando entendió lo que la rubia estaba planeando hacer.

¿Haruka que estas pensado hacer? –le pregunto entre preocupado y molesto, Haruka no le contesto saliendo del departamento deprisa – Haruka espera no puedes ir así como si nada… es una trampa.

Rei tiene a Michiru… no me importa que sea una trampa… debo ir por la persona que amo –volteo a verlo totalmente decidida—Michiru es todo para mí y no permitiré que la lastime ni mucho menos que la lastime.

No tienes remedio… te acompañare necesitaras refuerzos para cualquier cosa –se le acerco a su aprendiz y casi hermana, le entrego un arma—Por cualquier cosa no dudes en usarlo… recuerda que Rei tiene un arma.

Entendido… entonces vámonos se dé que lugar habla no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Haruka con determinación y ambos se fueron de ahí… la espera sería larga pero esto terminaría pronto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El sonido del viento soplado fuertemente y golpeado contra las ventanas provoco que Michiru despertara, tardo un poco en poder visualizar donde estaba pero estaba desorientada era una habitación que por lo visto ya tenía un buen tiempo abandonada y oscura, luego se percato de que estaba atada a una silla y parte de su ropa estaba rasgada… unos pasos saco a Michiru de sus pensamientos viendo como Rei se acercaba a ella y la veía de manera satisfactoria.

¿Qué quieres de mi?... suéltame maldita loca! –intento de soltarse pero las cuerdas la lastimaba.

Cállate escandalosa! –Le contesto Rei dándole una fuerte bofetada a Michiru—Tu sabes perfectamente que o mejor dicho a quien quiero de ti.

Estás loca si piensas que ella vendrá… entiéndelo de una buena vez tú la perdiste hace mucho… ella no te ama! –Michiru volvió a ser callada a sentir otra bofetada.

Crees que te ama a ti… ¿Por qué? Porque te le entregaste y crees que por eso ya es tu mujer… de seguro lo hizo contigo aun pensado en mi –miro a Michiru sonriendo triunfal—En este lugar no sabes cuantas veces me hizo suya… cuantas veces me juro que me amaría por siempre y ella nunca rompe sus juramentos –a ver el rostro de Michiru supo que esto no le estaba afectado.

Eso es el pasado… tú la perdiste, Haruka ya volvió a amar… ella me ama a mí… estás loca si crees que te sigue amando –Rei molesta volvió a abofetear a Michiru, esta vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que un hilo de sangre bajo del labio inferior de Michiru.

En una hora ella llegara y veremos… si te ama… al menos que quieras irte sin despedirte de ella –saco el arma y apunto a Michiru en la frente—Que dices esperamos una hora o ya te quieres ir sin despedirte de Haruka.

Aparta eso de mi –Michiru estaba asustada.

Bien, esperaremos a que venga Haruka y ahí veremos a quien elige –Rei paso la pistola por el rostro de Michiru provocándole más miedo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Por su parte Haruka conducía a toda velocidad, ya faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las 10 de la noche… tenía que darse prisa la vida de Michiru dependía de ella y no soportaría perder a la persona que le había mostrado lo que es el amor de verdad y enseñado a amar de una manera única y pura. Entonces recordó la actitud de Michiru la primera noche que la encontró despierta observándola.

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

_Escucho como un pequeño sollozo cerca de ella, lo que la obligo a despertarse, fue entonces que se topo con Michiru acariciándole el rostro y en sus ojos había varias lágrimas, esto alarmo a Haruka. _

_¿Michiru qué te pasa? –la abrazo fuertemente haciendo que Michiru se diera cuenta que la había despertado._

_Yo… lo siento… te acabo de despertar amor –Michiru la abrazo con todas sus fuerza, se estaba sintiendo inquieta y esa inquietud la lastimaba algo iba a suceder pronto pero no quería preocupar a Haruka—No me sucede nada… solo me siento muy afortunada de poder estar a tu lado y que mi amor sea correspondido por ti._

_Michiru… –la respuesta de Michiru si que la había desconcertado, la abrazo con más fuerza—La afortunada soy yo… por conocerte y poder amarte –era su imaginación o la miraba de Michiru reflejaba preocupación y tristeza – Eres todo en mi vida amor… te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida._

_Te amo mucho Haruka mi amor –la aguamarina la miro sonriendo y le tomo el rostro acercándosele—Te amo con todo mi ser… Haruka Tenoh eres el amor de mi vida._

_Sin dejarla contestar Michiru la besó de una manera tan distinta a la normal era de manera desesperada pero a la vez dulce y lleno de amor, Haruka no pudo más y le correspondió el beso permitiendo que Michiru hiciera lo que quisiera con ella… solo ella era la dueña de todo su ser._

+++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… Michiru si estaba llorando, ahora ya todo tenía sentido: el mal presentimiento de Michiru era esto y si ella no le dijo nada fue por cuidarla, protegerla, la amaba tanto que ahora estaba en peligro por cuidarla a su manera.

Esperarme Michiru pronto… todo esto terminara –conducción a toda velocidad hasta una pequeña cabaña que hace mucho tiempo no visitaba.

Según lo que recordaba esta cabaña pertenecía a un pariente de Rei que murió hace mucho tiempo… ahora volvía ahí para salvar a Michiru, oculto la pistola que Takeda le había entregado, sabía que este estaba cerca del lugar por cualquier cosa que sucediera adentro, respiro profundo y se acerco viendo que la puerta estaba entreabierta… la estaba esperando y sin más entro.

La imagen que encontró la aterrorizo Michiru estaba amarrada, con el labio sangrándole y se notaba que había sido golpeada y a su lado sonriendo estaba Rei mirándola a la vez que le apuntaba a la aguamarina con la pistola a la cabeza.

Vaya ya llego a quien estábamos no te alegra mucho niña… parece que al final de cuentas si podrás despedirte de ella como se debe –Rei le jalo del cabello a Michiru haciendo que esta observara a Haruka, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Haruka… —apenas pudo decir Michiru para luego gritar sintiendo como Rei le jalaba con más fuerza el cabello.

Dejarla ir Rei! –Haruka intento de acercarse pero Rei apego más la pistola a la cabeza de Michiru—Tu problema es conmigo no con ella… dejarla ir.

Porque Haru… ella dice que tú la amas… pero las dos sabemos que está equivocada tu me amas solo a mi verdad amor mío –Rei miro a Haruka de una manera extraña, sin duda alguna ya había perdido la cordura—Además tu solo estabas con ella… porque se te entrego a la primera oportunidad.

Rei casi tienes razón –Haruka se acerco a ver la reacción de sorpresa de ambas chicas—Es cierto te ame a ti y tú te me entregaste a la primera oportunidad que se dio… pero eso es pasado… ahora yo amo a Michiru y ella no es como tu… ella se deja respetar y se ama a si misma… cosa que tu nunca has hecho.

Tu…. Estas… Mintiendo! –las lagrimas empezaron aparecer en los ojos de la pelinegra que molesta apunto hacia Haruka—Estas mintiendo amor… todas las noches en las que estuve contigo… tu me lo prometías… jurabas amarme y que nunca dejarías de hacerlo.

Cálmate… es verdad lo prometí y hasta lo jure… pero reacciona Rei, tú te fuiste, me dejaste… y las promesas no tenia sentirlo mantenerlas… continúe con mi vida y ahora solamente amo a Michiru –Haruka tomo su pistola—Deja ir a Michiru y resolvamos esto entre tú y yo.

No… no te hare caso… si tú no eres mía…. No serás de nadie Haruka Tenoh –soltó un disparo en contra de Haruka dándole en el hombro.

Haruka! –Michiru se horrorizo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cállate tu maldita… tu me la has robado –jalo del cabello a Michiru provocando un grito de dolor de esta.

Suéltala maldita desgraciada –Haruka saco su pistola apuntándole mientras presionaba la herida del hombro intentado de detener la hemorragia – Esto es entre tú… y yo… ella no tiene que ver.

Ja! No serias capaz de disparar en mi contra te conozco demasiado bien –apunto a Haruka – Hagámoslo justo… vámonos las dos al mismo infierno.

Mientras todo esto sucedía adentro Takeda ya había llegando con unos cuantos policías y tenía rodeado la cabaña, al escuchar el sonido del disparo se preocupo por Haruka y Michiru pero debía seguir el plan… cuando fuera el momento indicado entraría y la espera lo estaba matado… confiaba en Haruka pero esto estaba llegando muy lejos y eran dos vidas las que corría peligro cerca de Rei. Se asomo a la ventana que estaba cerca y pudo observar lo que estaba sucediendo tanto Haruka como Rei se apuntaba con las pistolas mientras que Michiru observaba asustada lo que sucedía… ya era cuestión solo de minutos para saber qué sucedería.

Haruka… no quiero herirte más acepta regresar a mi lado e irnos de este país –dijo Rei observándola fijamente.

No acepto… ya no te amo ni te pertenezco Rei… esto termina ahora mismo –contesto Haruka mirándola decidida pero viendo de reojo a Michiru quien estaba asustada.

Me parece bien que digas eso… porque si yo me voy al infierno… tu vendrás conmigo –contesto la pelinegra viéndola con locura.

Ambas quedaron en silencio para luego escucharse el sonido de dos disparos a la vez interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de esa noche.

Continuara…

Bueno he regresado aprovechado las vacaciones… espero que les haya gustado esta basado un poco en la serie de mujeres asesinas (paso mucho tiempo viendo la serie) y cualquier sugerencia o critica deje su comentario… y espero que siga leyendo este fanfic… saludos.


	22. Fin de la Locura

Fin de la Locura

El sonido de los disparos interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche…

Todos los que estaban fuera de la cabaña no sabía qué hacer, temían que lo peor había sucedido, solo esperaban escuchar alguno sonido que les indicaran que todo estaba bien o una señal de Takeda para poder ingresar a la cabaña. Por su parte Takeda confiaba en Haruka y sabía que debían esperar un poco más eso quería pensar él.

Señor Takeda… debemos entrar que tal si hay heridos o muertos –le dio un oficial que se había acercado a él.

No aun no debemos… confío en Tenoh, esto aun no acaba –contesto Takeda sin quitar la mirada de la cabaña—Ellas no son de las que termina esto rápido…

Pero Señor –Takeda hizo una señal interrumpiendo sus palabras.

Confiemos en ella y veremos que sucede –le dijo y el oficial asintió con la cabeza.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto adentro Michiru abría los ojos viendo horrorizada como Haruka y Rei seguían de pie mirándose de manera retadora fue entonces cuando se percato que ambas seguían tal como estaban antes de los disparos… ambas había fallado o eso parecía.

Vaya por lo visto hemos fallado mi amor… lo sabía no eres capaz de dispararle a tu verdadero amor –dijo Rei divertida pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas a sentir un fuerte dolor en la pierna… Haruka si había sido capaz de dispararle –Como… es esto… posible… tú… no... Pudiste.

Rei… entiéndelo… no te amo más ya no soy tuya… y nunca lo he sido! –Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esto era imposible Haruka siempre había jurado que la amaba… fue entonces cuando se percato de que Haruka de vez en cuando dirigía miradas hacia Michiru.

Esto… es por ella verdad amor… por esa estúpida niña no puedes decirme la verdad –Rei estaba desesperada y apunto contra Michiru y sin mas soltó el disparo contra la aguamarina.

Lo siguiente ocurrió lentamente para Michiru vio como Rei apunto contra ella y como Haruka se lanzaba contra ella al momento en que disparo así desviado el disparo, el cual le rozo el rostro, ahora Haruka y Rei estaban en piso forcejeado. Ambas chicas peleaban por el arma: Rei queriendo matar a Michiru mientras que Haruka intentaba de quitarle el arma para salvar a Michiru.

Suéltame Haruka! –Rei intentaba de quitarse de encima a la rubia—Tu volverás a amarme si la saco del camino.

No permitiré que lo hagas… ella es el amor de mi vida –Haruka parecía que ganaba en el forcejeo.

Mientes… eres una mentirosa! Tu eres solamente mía –grito Rei mas fuera de sí que otra cosa.

Cuando de repente se escucho el sonido de un disparo… todo quedo en silencio tanto Haruka como Rei se miraron directo a los ojos…cuando de repente Rei beso a Haruka en los labios dejándola distraída. Entonces fue cuando Haruka recordó algo que había pasado en ese lugar hace un tiempo atrás.

+++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO++++++++++++++++++

_Eran otra de sus tantas noches apasionadas, a pesar de que ambas estaban agotadas seguían haciendo el amor, demostrándose todo lo que sentía. _

_Haru… eres maravillosa… haría esto contigo siempre –susurro la pelinegra mientras volvía a juguetear con su lengua en los pechos de Haruka provocado gemidos en esta._

_Rei… ahí…. No… no puedo más –la rubia estaba muerta de placer pero por lo visto Rei aun quería más._

_Ammm… si no quieres ahí… podría ser aquí –la pelinegra seguía en su jugueteo bajando una mano a la entrepierna de Haruka provocando un grito en esta._

_Ahí… no… por favor –en un movimiento rápido Haruka doy media vuelta con Rei dejándola debajo de ella._

_Mmmm… me encanta cuando eres así… tan apasionada y salvaje… me vuelves loca –atrapo los labios de Haruka en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión._

_Después de una hora ambas chicas estaban acostadas tomándose un pequeño y breve descanso, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y sus respiraciones agitadas, fue entonces que Haruka voltio a ver hacia donde estaba el bolso de Rei y se percato de algo… era su imaginación o esa era un revolver._

_Oye Rei… ¿qué rayos es eso que tienes en el bolso? –Haruka se separo de Rei… saco el revólver del bolso. Mostrándoselo a Rei –Me puedes explicar esto. _

_Eso… es una pistola mi amor –se levanto Rei seductoramente y abrazo a la rubia haciendo que esta le pase el arma por medio de sus senos—La compre por seguridad amor… no puedo permitir que cualquiera te separe de mi… después de todo nacimos para estar juntas._

_Sabes que no la necesitaras… siempre estaré contigo mi hermosa reina de la pasión… estaremos juntas por siempre Rei –contesto Haruka creyendo que todo era en broma—Tu sabes que eres la única en mi vida._

_Lose perfectamente… pero hay que prevenir antes que lamentar mi cielo –sin más beso a Haruka quitándola la pistola lanzándola lejos de ambas y volver a lo suyo. ((N.T: Bueno ustedes entiende de lo que hablo))._

_Te amo Haruka –dijo Rei en un susurro—Siempre seré tuya y tú serás mía._

+++++++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Suéltame maldita loca –Haruka se separo bruscamente de Rei y le dio una fuerte bofetada – En aquel entonces… no bromeabas con lo del arma.

Siempre hable enserio amor mío –intento de tocar a la rubia pero esta no se dejo separándose por completo.

Fue cuando se percato que Rei no tenía otra herida y ella tampoco, voltio a ver temerosa hacia Michiru quien tenía una herida en la pierna… ella había recibido el tiro pero lo que más le asusto fue ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Michiru, en cambio Rei a ver esto empezó a reír sintiendo que el triunfo era suyo, Haruka no lo soporto más esto acabaría ahora mismo.

Basta maldita desgraciada –Haruka se lanzo contra Rei estrellándola contra la pared—Tu maldito juego se acaba ahora mismo.

Si… se acaba… pero… nos iremos las… dos juntas… mi vida –Rei miro con autosuficiencia a Haruka, y se escucho el sonido de un disparo, ambas chicas abrieron los ojos mirándose a los ojos—Que… me… has hecho… Haruka.

Rei… esto se termino… tu y yo… no somos nada… hasta aquí llego todo desgraciada –Haruka se separo dejado en evidencia la herida de bala en el vientre de Rei.

No…es posible… tu habías… prometido… que… me… amarías… por siempre –Rei se dejo caer en el piso mirando a Haruka.

Eso es pasado… ahora mi presente y futuro son con Michiru –Haruka la miro un momento y se alejo dejado ahí a Rei.

Se acerco a Michiru y la desato abrazándola fuertemente, la aguamarina a sentir a Haruka no lo podía creer y la abrazo aferrándose a ella su amaba Haruka estaba ahí. Mientras Rei las miraba encolerizada, tomo la pistola y disparo contra ellas pero Haruka se movió rápido esquivado el tiro.

Hasta nunca Rei –fue lo último que dijo la rubia quien salió abrazado a Michiru.

Ambas chicas saliendo de ahí abrazadas, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cabaña fueron recibidas por un Takeda que estaba orgulloso y feliz de verlas a las dos, entonces se percato que ambas chicas tenía heridas.

Rápido los paramédicos…. Ustedes entre conmigo ya! –ordeno Takeda de inmediato a ver tanto a Haruka como a Michiru ya fuera de la cabaña y lejos de Rei.

Takeda entro a la cabaña acompañado por unos oficiales, que vieron a Rei herida de bala en el vientre y tirada en el suelo fuera de sí.

Que venga una ambulancia y se la lleve pero queda bajo vigilancia policial… ¡muévanse! –ordeno Takeda sin apartar la vista de Rei.

Mientras tanto afuera Haruka y Michiru ya eran subidas a la ambulancia y transportadas al hospital para que las revisara y extrajera las balas de sus cuerpos, lo peor ya había pasado ahora podían estar tranquilas y seguir juntas felices.

Toda la pesadilla ya había terminado… ahora viviría en paz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron 3 meses en lo que se recuperaron tanto Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, así como también Rei y ya era momento de comenzar con el juicio contra esta. En el tribunal cuando entro Rei tenía la mirada perdida por lo visto estaba bajo efecto de sedantes.

Comienza el juicio contra la señorita Rei Hino a quien se la acusa por el asesinato del niño Yamato Kou Hino y la señorita Mina Aino, también por el secuestro de la señorita Michiru Kaioh y ataque de agresión con arma de fuego contra Seiya Kou, Setsuna Meioh y Haruka Tenoh –hablo un oficial dado así el comienzo del juicio.

Para Haruka fue una sorpresa ver ahí a Seiya Kou después de todo ese tiempo, se notaba que el hombre estaba dolido y fue el primero a declarar.

Señor Kou… puede decirme que sucedió con su hijo el pequeño Yamato de tan solo 5 meses de nacido –le pregunto el investigador a Seiya, quien solo miro hacia una Rei sedada.

Ese día el niño empezó a llorar y Rei se encolerizo quería callarlo como a diera lugar, no soporto oírlo más y fue cuando lo lanzo desde la ventana, cuando intente de detenerla ya era tarde lo había lanzado –Seiya se tuvo que callar un momento era difícil habla de eso—Intente de salvar a mi hijo pero Rei disparo contra mí y se fue como si nada.

Señor Kou… tengo entendido que el niño no murió de inmediato… ¿por qué? –el abogado lo miro.

Yamato había caído sobre unos arbustos pero quedo con graves heridas en su cuerpo… estuvo un mes en el hospital hasta que murió –Seiya no podía seguir hablando ya que no lo soporto más, Haruka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado… era solo un bebe que no tenía nada que ver.

Muchas gracias Señor Kou puede retirarse… por favor ahora pase al estrado la señorita Setsuna Meioh –Setsuna se puso de pie y fue al estrado.

Señorita Meioh según tengo entendido… usted fue herida de bala tres veces por parte de Rei Hino para secuestrar a Michiru Kaioh es verdad –le pregunto a Setsuna.

Si así es, ella fue quien me disparo y creyó que estaba muerta para secuestrar a Michiru –contesto Setsuna.

Tengo entendido que usted también en compañía del agente Takeda Fujimoto investigaba el caso del asesinato de Mina Aino –miro seriamente a Setsuna.

Si así es… por versiones de testigos se identifico a Rei Hino como la causante de la muerte de Mina Aino—respondió la peliverde calmada.

No más preguntas puede retirarse… se llama al estrado a Michiru Kaioh –Michiru subió aun temerosa.

Señorita Kaioh… solo le tengo una sola pregunta a usted: ¿Qué sucedió en el tiempo que Rei Hino la tuvo secuestrada? –pregunto el investigador.

En las horas que estuve secuestrada puedo afirmar que Rei Hino… me golpeó, amenazo muchas veces mi vida como si fuera un juego… estaba fuera de control, quería acabar conmigo para quedarse con Haruka Tenoh –contesto la aguamarina aun asustada recordado lo que había pasado.

Muchas gracias señorita retírese por favor… ahora por ultimo llamo a Haruka Tenoh –Haruka se levanto y subió miro hacia Rei con verdadero odio.

Señorita Tenoh tengo entendido que usted tuvo una relación afectiva con Rei hace un tiempo es verdad –miro a Haruka.

Si tuvimos una relación amorosa… pero eso termino cuando supe que ella estaba involucrada con Seiya Kou y posteriormente de que esperaba un hijo de él –contesto Haruka calmada.

Entonces dígame… Rei quería volver con usted… le dio alguna razón para que ella pensara eso—la pregunta si que sorprendió a Haruka.

No… después de que descubrir su relación con el joven Kou… no volví a saber nada de ella, de hecho a mi me fue a buscar al instituto donde estudio y empezó a acosarme y llego muy lejos asesino a una muy buena amiga mía, hirió a mi mejor amiga y secuestro a mi novia –Haruka miro hacia la pelinegra que parecía no estar presente.

Eso quiere decir que Rei la fue a buscar –la rubia asintió a esto—Muchas gracias señorita retírese –Haruka bajo del estrado.

Después de las declaraciones se mostraron todas la evidencias en contra de Rei desde las fotografías de los cuerpo del pequeño Yamato y de Mina hasta las escenas de los crimines y el arma que Rei poseía, Finalmente el jurado fue delibera la condena de Rei, la espera fue realmente una larga, paso una hora para cuando el jurado volvió y se entrego el veredicto al juez.

Rei Hino póngase de pie –dijo el juez a lo que Rei aun sedada se levanto—De acuerdo a las declaraciones y evidencias mostradas en su contra, el jurado ha decidido declararla culpable a cadena perpetua en un hospital psiquiátrico por el asesinato de Yamato Kou Hino y Mina Aino, el secuestro de Michiru Kaioh y la agresión física e intento de asesinato contra Seiya Kou, Setsuna Meioh y Haruka Tenoh, se levanta la sesión –el juez golpeo con el mazo declarado el fin del juicio con la sentencia de Rei.

A termina todo esto Haruka salió acompañada de Michiru pero sintió que una mano en su hombro la detuvo, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió de que fuera Seiya.

Haruka te debo una gran disculpa… ahora puedo decir que mi hijo descansa en paz y que tu tendrás una vida tranquila a partir de ahora en adelante –le dijo Seiya con sinceridad a la rubia.

No debo discúlpate nada… tanto usted como yo nos fijamos en una mujer peligrosa… pero sabe lamento la muerte de su hijo, el no tuvo la culpa de nada –le contesto Haruka realmente dolida.

Muchas gracias ahora el estará en paz –Seiya se percato en Michiru y le sonrió amablemente—Señorita lo siento mucho por usted… que tuvo que pasa por todo esto, pero tanto a usted como a ti Haruka… les deseo lo mejor en sus vidas, ahora que esto ha terminado te mereces una vida digna Haruka Tenoh.

Se lo agradezco mucho Seiya, usted también se merece una vida digna, tranquila y llena de felicidad después de todo esto que ha sido –el pelinegro asintió a las palabras de Haruka—Si me disculpa me retiro… fue un gusto habla con usted –le tendió la mano a Seiya, quien con un apretón de manos se despidió de ella y de Michiru con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Haruka y Michiru salieron del juzgado se reunieron con Setsuna y Takeda, este último se acerco a su aprendiz y la abrazo muy fuerte alzándola y dado vueltas con ella, a lo cual Setsuna y Michiru rieron por lo cómico que se veía.

Ya suéltame Takeda! –grito Haruka molesta por esto, aunque le gustaba.

Lo siento pequeña –la bajo pero la siguió abrazado—Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti… por fin has terminado la carrera… me siento feliz de que por fin seas capaz de demostrar a todo el mundo quien eres en realidad –la soltó y abrazo a Michiru—Aparte de que me has conseguido a una cuñada muy hermosa… enserio que tu gusto ha mejorado con el tiempo Tenoh.

Pero que cosas dices imbécil… el único gusto que ha mejorado aquí ha sido el tuyo… porque Setsuna es la más hermosa de todas las chicas con las que has estado hermano odioso –Setsuna se apeno a escucha eso pero al contrario Takeda estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Oigan chicos… luego pueden matarse viendo quien tiene mejor gusto en mujeres… les parece si nos vamos a comer algo para celebrar que esto por fin a terminado –dijo Michiru sabiendo que si los dejaba seguir en su discusión, se armaría una pelea cómica entre esos dos.

Claro! –contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo lo que les pareció cómico a Michiru y Setsuna.

Así finalmente todos se fueron de ahí, sabiendo perfectamente que todo había terminado y que se hizo justicia para quienes había fallecido por culpa de Rei, a partir de ahora en adelante todo eso sería solo un mal recuerdo por haberse cruzado en el camino de Rei pero por otro lado gracias a todo aquello a fin había encontrado su felicidad y eso nadie se los quitaría nunca más.

Continuara…..

Tuve un gran bloqueo problemas mios pero ya que... por fin se pudo hacer el capi. Bueno como muchos saben esto comenzó desde el punto de vista de Haruka y habrá un pequeño capi mas en donde Haruka hablara de lo que siente por Michiru y finalmente se decide en que quedara esas dos… y también sobre lo de Takeda y Setsuna… que sucederá con estas parejas… bueno pero ya Rei no molestara más. Ya saben déjeme sus comentarios y si les gusto este fanfic puede darme ideas para escribir otro jaja saludos a todos los lectores.


	23. Nuestra Felicidad

((N.T: Este capítulo estará desde el punto de vista de Haruka, como en el principio espero les guste y disfrútelo así como yo cuando lo escribir.))

Nuestra Felicidad

Ha pasado un año desde el juicio de Rei y muchas cosas han cambiando desde entonces, después de aquello tuve que volver a retomar mis clases en el Colegio Murgen junto a Michiru y obviamente Setsuna también volvió a su labor como maestra, todo iba bien en la primera semana pero luego ella volvió a ser la copia barata de Cruella de Vid, por lo visto disfrutaba bastante de tenernos castigadas a mí y a Michiru pero lo bueno fue que al final terminamos ese castigo exitosamente. Lo divertido fue que luego de la graduación Takeda le pidió matrimonio a Setsuna y esta creyendo que era un broma de él, se ver que lo conocía bastante bien, lo rechazo pero mi querido hermano no es de los que se rinde fácilmente hizo toda una declaración pública en una galería de arte y finalmente Setsuna le dijo que si y luego de una boda realmente lujosa se casaron pero eso no es todo lo que sucedió con esa parejita… cuando regresaron de la luna de miel en el Caribe que duro dos meses, Setsuna llego con una gran noticia que por poco mata al pobre de Takeda.

+++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++

_Woow Setsuna se ver que la pasaron increíble en su luna de miel… ojala Haruka fuera así conmigo—dijo Michiru emocionada viendo las fotos de la luna de miel de Setsuna y Takeda._

_No te preocupes cuñadita mía… algún día la tacaña de Haruka te llevara a algún lugar así de hermoso—Takeda abrazo a su esposa de manera cariñosa._

_Deja de llamarme tacaña… si hablamos de eso tu me ganas –dijo Haruka molesta, Setsuna a ver que se aproximaba una pelea._

_Oigan chicos tengo una noticia muy importante que darles—dijo Setsuna en su típico tono misterioso—Bueno queridas amigas mías Haruka y Michiru… y sobretodo mi querido y amado esposo… tengo que decirles… que… yo… estoy embarazada._

_Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio observado atónitos a Setsuna, la primera en reaccionar fue Michiru que la abrazo fuertemente, seguida de Haruka pero por lo visto Takeda no tenia reacción alguna._

_¿Takeda?... oye hermano reacciona –Haruka lo sacudió pero no a ver respuesta le dio una fuerte bofetada y lo logro._

_¿Por qué me pegas?—pero antes de seguir con su reclamo miro a Setsuna y le sonrío de manera dulce y tierna— ¿Es de verdad?... voy a ser papá –Setsuna asintió a esto para que luego Takeda la abrazara y besara lleno de felicidad._

_FELICIDADES –dijeron Haruka y Michiru totalmente alegres con la noticia._

++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++

Si que fue divertida ver su reacción, era increíble ese chico que conocí estado en instituto ahora es un hombre casado con una gran mujer y ahora es padre de una niña realmente hermosa, sigo creyendo que una nena tan hermosa no pudo salir de un padre tan feo Jajaja cada vez que le digo eso al pobre de Takeda me quiere matar. El día que nació la pequeña Sakura, a Takeda le sucedió casi de todo, supongo que son los nervios de ser padre.

++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++

_Takeda había recibido el llamado de que Setsuna ya había comenzado labor de parto y que ahora se encontraba en el hospital, pero el pobre estaba hecho todo un caos de nervios, así que Haruka tuvo que llevarlo al hospital, cuando llegaron fue una gran sorpresa para la rubia encontrarse con la aguamarina ahí quien se acerco a recibidos._

_Setsuna no deja de gritar por ti… tienes que entrar pero ya a la sala de partos, pronto nacerá su hija –le dijo Michiru empujándolo hizo que entrara a la sala de partos._

_Viene hecho todo un caos… en el taller ni bien recibió la llamada se tropezó con la caja de herramientas y luego resbalo en el aceite de motor—le conto Haruka a Michiru quien no pudo evitar reír—Si no lo hubiera traído capaz que se hubiera estrellado con el primer auto que se le pasara al frente._

_Me parece, creo que son los nervios… en cambio Setsuna estaba diciendo que lo matara por haberla dejado embarazada, la verdad no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Takeda—dijo la aguamarina pensativa._

_Jajaja ni yo tampoco… con el carácter que tiene Setsuna, de verdad pobre de él—ambas chicas riendo a imaginarse la escena que estaba sucediendo adentro de la sala de partos._

_Esperaron alrededor de tres horas hasta que escucharon el llanto de un bebe para que luego de unos minutos saliera haciéndoles una señal de que pasara, para cuando entraron viendo a Setsuna con una pequeña bebe en sus brazos totalmente dormida._

_Es muy hermosa Setsuna—dijo Michiru acercándose y viendo a la recién nacida—Felicidades a los dos es realmente hermosa como se llama._

_Se llama Sakura—dijeron los padres al unísono._

_De verdad felicidades es una nena realmente hermosa… enserio Takeda si que te has esforzado—dijo la rubia viendo a la pequeña._

_No empieces Tenoh… claro que es mi hija, una niña tan hermosa solo debe tener a un padre realmente atractivo y a una madre maravillosa—dijo Takeda cargado en brazos a la pequeña. _

++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++

Ahora ellos tres viven en su propia casa a las afueras de la ciudad, claro si hubiera sido por Takeda se hubiera quedado en su departamento de soltero pero como siempre Setsuna logra convencerlo de lo que sea, me sorprende mucho el poder que tiene ella sobre él y creyendo que nadie lo podía dominar.

La felicidad es realmente grandiosa después del dolor, ahora yo soy realmente feliz quién lo diría pensaba nunca más enamorarme y la verdad fue todo lo contrario aquella relación tormentosa con Rei no era amor, quien lo diría que una chica que me cayó mal el primer día de clases y se había convertido en mi rival, de alguna manera logro robarme el corazón y la amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, convirtió mi vida en algo hermoso y lo quiero compartir solamente con ella. Aun me rio de cuando la conocí.

++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++

_La puerta se abrió y entro una chica de cabello ondulado color aguamarina semejante a las olas del mar y sus ojos de un azul tan profundo… no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me sentí cautivada por ella, en eso reaccione y sacudir la cabeza de manera brusca... en qué rayos ando pensado de seguro es solo otra niña que se creer la gran cosa._

_Estudiantes ella es Michiru Kaioh... Por favor puedes presentarte – me la quede mirando intensamente de verdad que es una hermosura y yo sigo pensado en locuras—_

_Hola a todos soy Michiru Kaioh vengo de otra escuela por motivos de trabajo de mi padre acabo de ingresar aquí espero poder llevarme bien con todos –hizo una reverencia—_

_Señorita Kaioh usted se sentara frente al joven Tenoh –la maestra me miro—Tenoh mejor será que te comportes y no le pases tus malas influencias a la joven…. Y usted le enseñara la escuela bueno comencemos —no dije nada solo me limite a quedarme callada no quería problemas._

++++++++++++++++++RECUERDO+++++++++++++++++++++++

Michiru… se convirtió todo en mi vida, desde que nos graduamos hemos estado viviendo juntas y estamos realmente felices, para mi despertar y ver su dulce rosto a mi lado es algo que las palabras no alcanza a describir, me siento la mujer más afortunada a su lado, poder amarla sin ningún problema y sobre todo que el amor que siento por ella sea correspondido de la misma manera. Ahora ella es una violinista con gran potencia en la música pronto comenzara su primera gira en el país, mientras que yo he estado participado en varias carreras de motocross y autos de carrera, soy campeona a nivel nacional o debería decir campeón, después de todo para muchos sigo siendo un chico que divertido.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura y una respiración en mi cuello… solo una persona me provoca tantas sensaciones y me hace sentir realmente feliz.

Haruka… que haces a esta hora afuera –me susurro Michiru con esa voz que me vuelve loca.

Estaba observado la luna… está muy hermosa—sonreí alzado la vista hacia la luna, la vista estaba realmente hermosa.

Si esta hermosa… con razón te cautivo –beso mi mejilla y en eso me volteé a verla.

No es tan hermosa como tu mi hermosa Michiru—le dije viéndola, estaba vestida solo con un camisón que me dejaba mucho a la vista.

Gracias mi vida… y dime te note muy pensativa… en que tanto pensabas—rodeo con sus brazos mi cuello y la acerque a mí.

En cuando te conocí y en todas las bromas que te hice mientras estudiábamos –ambas nos reímos recordado nuestra pequeña guerra—pensar que entre ambas había una guerra y eso se convirtió en amor.

Del odio al amor hay un solo paso mi amor –me beso en los labios, son tal dulces pero el beso no me duro mucho.

En eso tienes razón –la volví a besar, sus labios me pierde—Te amo Michiru.

Y yo a ti Haruka –ella me sonrío, su sonrisa era cautivante.

La mire a los ojos su mirada tan dulce y llena de amor, me cautivaba no pude más y la bese en los labios comenzó como un beso tierno pero a cada momento fue subiendo de intensidad, tome a Michiru de la cintura y sin dejar de besarla entre con ella a la habitación pero Michiru como siempre no se me quedaba atrás me estaba desabrochado la camisa que cubría mi cuerpo y con habilidad se deshizo de ella rápidamente dejándome completamente desnuda, caímos en la cama sin dejar de besarnos y en una vuelta quedo encima mío, se sentó sobre mis caderas viéndome con seductoramente.

Me encanta tu cuerpo… pero sabes que es lo que más me encanta Haruka… cuando te escucho gemir pidiendo más—sonrió con coquetería y se quito el camisón dejándome a la vista su cuerpo.

Hazme tuya… Michiru—le susurro mirándola a los ojos, su cuerpo me hacia desearla pero sus ojos siempre me cautivaba.

Michiru hizo caso a mi petición comenzó con pequeños besos en mi cuello mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba uno de mis senos y la otra acariciaba mi cintura, por mi parte no me quedaba atrás después de recorrer su espalda baje mis manos a sus senos acariciándolos y apretándolos un poco escuchado los jadeos y gemidos de ella, de repente sentir los labios de Michiru sobre mis senos y su mano en mi intimidad acariciando mi clítoris, no pude evitar gemir alto sintiéndome cerca del clímax sin pensarlo di una vuelta dejándola debajo de mi y baje mi mano a su intimidad notando su humedad, la penetre con dos dedos escuchado sus gemidos pidiéndome más pero ella de inmediato me penetro, baje mis labios a sus senos succionado sus pezones a medida que las penetraciones aumentaba de intensidad como los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos.

Ha…h-Haruka… y- ya… no p-puedo más –grito Michiru aferrándose a mi espalda.

Tampoco…y-yo… Michiru!—grite a sentir que había llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo que Michiru.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama y nos abrazamos, acerque a Michiru a mi cuerpo y ella me miro a los ojos antes de besarme los labios y susurrarme un te amo al oído. Entonces me senté y ella hizo lo mismo viéndome, intento decirme pero silencie sus labios con un beso.

Michiru Kaioh esta hermosa noche de luna quiero decirte… que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por estar contigo, antes de conocerte no sabía que era el amor, vivía por vivir, todo era un completo infierno pero el día en que te conocí cambiaste mi vida y mi mundo de una manera increíble no solo me cautivaste con tu belleza sino que con tu forma de ser, tus encantos, tu dulzura… en conclusión toda tu fuiste conquistándome poco a poco que para cuando me di cuenta no podía sacarte de mi mente ni de mi corazón, te volviste la salvadora de mi vida… por eso te digo que en el infierno de mi vida tu y solo tu Michiru Kaioh eres mi salvadora… ahora soy la mujer más feliz del universo porque estoy contigo un hermoso ángel… no eres más que eso, tu eres una diosa mi amada Michiru… Te amo con todo mi ser y quiero pedirte si estas dispuesta a compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo –no aparte la mirada del rostro del Michiru, saque una pequeña cajita con un anillo que tenia incrustado un pequeño diamante, sus ojos se había llenado de lagrimas y se lanzo a mis brazos llorando.

Haruka… te amo con todo mi ser y mi amor por ti crecer cada día más… si acepto… quiero compartir mi vida contigo… quiero estar siempre contigo Haruka Tenoh—me miro aun con lagrimas en los ojos y me beso, cuando termino el beso le puse el anillo en su anular para luego volver a besarnos.

Te amo Michiru –le susurre abrazándola—Me haces feliz

Y tú me haces muy feliz mi dulce Haruka—tomo mi rostro y beso mis labios.

Esta es nuestra felicidad ahora ni nada ni nadie podrá separarnos nacimos para estar juntas y así estaremos hasta el final de nuestras existencias, Michiru es todo en mi vida, es la mujer que siempre espere encontrar y ahora que está conmigo no necesito más para ser feliz… ella es mi vida, es mi mundo… es mi salvadora y la mujer que realmente amor con todo mi corazón.

FIN…

Bien llegamos al final de este fanfic… me dolió terminarlo y a la vez me emociono ya que esta historia es sacada de cosas que me ha pasado y son mis emociones, a todos los lectores les agradezco mucho su apoyo, comentarios y todo lo demás… sin ustedes no hubiera terminado.


End file.
